Hitting Marks
by Primus1243
Summary: Saisentan Ringo doesn't notice who bothers him unless it's serious. And he doesn't let others get to him. But Kurama does not help matters when it comes to it. When he eventually learns of the tailed beast and what his legacy means, he has to work around everyone to see if they follow.
1. Chapter 1: Sharp Teeth

"And that is how the second great ninja ended," Iruka says before throwing the eraser at a napping student.

The eraser bounces off the student's head with a soft thunk. Before he gave a snort and snuggles more into his arms. "Warm pillow."

"Saisentan Ringo! Wake up and pay attention!" Iruka yells, his head now several times its original size from using a jutsu.

Sai snorts and picks his head up. "Uh…wha…the ninja war of…wait. I know this one," Sai says quickly as his eyes fly around.

Most of the class laughed at him seeing this. "Fang boy is almost as bad as the dobe."

Sai groans as he rubs his head before looking to also the orange jumpsuit wearing kid. Wait…where is he? Sai blinks confused to the empty seat and looks around, trying to find any sign of him.

"Iruka, back on track?" Mizuki asks.

* * *

Sai sighs as he heads home, his face scuffed up from being punched. 'Another set of brave kids. Another set of troubles,' Sai thinks as he enters the house. "Mommy, I am home."

"Kitchen," she calls as he hears the clatter of dishes from it. "You can put everything away and clean up."

Sai heeded what she says and heads further into the house. Finding that they have ended up in an old one which still wasn't updated when his mother got here. But a bit of updating from when he was a child made things safer. Especially when he started crawling around. And now he has his own room at the end of the home. A little modest size with a…alley view. At least he can see the streets from a distance and even helps at times when he wants to sneak out and practice. Putting his books down onto a table, he goes to get cleaned up before heading to the kitchen. Seeing his mother there looking over the meal and with such a foreign appearance about her. Where most women in the village would keep their hair down or tied in a ponytail, she tied her bangs to her head. But it did make her stand out more and be easier to find…if she wasn't a master ninja.

"Hi, mom," Sai greets as he stretches.

"Hi, Sa…" his mother stopped, seeing the place where he had been hit.

"Yeah…so what's for dinner?" Sai tries to ask and get rid of what she saw.

"Sai, let me see it," his mother instructed.

Sai groans and pulls down his mask and shows the rest of the bruise on his face.

His mother, after examining his face, started leaking killing intent and starts moving towards the door when it opens and Kakashi, the masked copy ninja, was there, in his usual one eye masked stare. "Evening Ameyuri."

"Who did this to my son?" she demanded to him and points to Sai who gives a small wave.

"It will be handled. Don't worry," Kakashi says trying to soothe the anger of the former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"Hi dirty book reader," Sai greets waving at him happily.

"Why did you teach him to call me that?" Kakashi asks.

"Because it is the truth," Ameyuri states and crosses her arms.

"I will leave that for another time, but we will handle this," Kakashi says.

Ameyuri levels a glare at Kakashi and holds it before she felt a pull on her pant's leg.

"Um…mom? The food?" Sai asks, pointing behind him.

"Alright," Ameyuri says before smiling to her son.

"I should be going," Kakashi says starting to turn and walk off.

"And don't damage my door!" Ameyuri calls after him.

"Dirty book reader is a bit of a spotted mind," Sai says smirking a little.

"That's right," Ameyuri says smiling.

Sai sighs in some relief as the bullying situation was a bit resolved. "Can I go for some training when I'm done eating?"

"Of course," Ameyuri says smiling to him before getting the food.

* * *

"Let's see…shurikens…shurikens…shurikens," Sai mumbles as he digs into the small pouch. "I know I got them here. Mom just gave them to me," he says as he keeps digging and does not notice someone walking up to the training field.

"Trying to train?" someone suddenly asks behind him and makes Sai jump before turning to see Sasuke giving his usual uncaring look. "Best you move on."

"Why should I?" Sai asks not caring.

"Because you are as bad as the dobe," Sasuke drawls.

"And your skills are far worse than what everyone says," Sai replies.

Sasuke starts to frown at him. "I can do leagues better than you," he says, taking out a few kunais and stabs the training dummy in the circle of the head.

Sai says nothing as gets ready before throwing his shuriken. Two of the three becomes embedded into the dummy head while the third bounces off and lands on the ground. "Damn…"

"Told you," Sasuke reiterates, grabbing his kunais.

"Yeah, it must be nice looking down on others. Must make you feel so much better than the rest," Sai says.

"It makes things easier for me to beat everyone else. I know I am better," Sasuke insights.

"Just like the rest of your clan?" Sai asks.

Sasuke clenches his kunai hard and slowly turns his gaze at him. A smoldering glare drilling into him with it all being clear that nothing needs to be said of what Sasuke wants him to know.

"Get over yourself. You're not better than the rest of the village," Sai says starting to walk away.

Sasuke frowns heavily and keeps his gaze on his form.

"Hey, fang boy!" an angry kid calls.

Sasuke watches as some other kids approach Sai. Now ignoring him as he doesn't want any part of this and returns to training.

"Here we go," Sai sighs before turning to them. 'Ignore or confront?' Sai thinks to himself before he just kept walking away.

"Look at me!" the kid yells before running up and hitting Sai.

Sai gets himself knocked to the side and grits his teeth before righting himself. 'One strike. Come on man. Keep it together,' Sai tries to ignore as he rubs at the spot.

Sasuke kept trying to train before hearing the sounds of hitting again.

Sai groans as he gets knocked to the ground on his knees now. 'Two. One more. But I can ask them to leave me alone,' Sai thinks as he thinks of his mother's advice. "Excuse me. I would like you to leave me alone please," he requests nicely and turns to them now.

"Did I say you can talk?" the kid says before kicking Sai in the face as the rest laughed.

Sai groans as he falls to the ground. His legs being sent to the side. "Okay. Strike three. I think I now have permission to kick your ass," Sai mutters as he tries to get up. And then his gaze seeing Sasuke still near the training post but reeling his arm back in a different direction…towards him.

Sai was kicked in the face by another one this time.

Sai groans as he holds his face. Even feeling his teeth hurting. "Dammit. What's your problem? What did I do to you?" Sai complains and tries to get up.

The kid didn't answer before the kunai lands next to his foot. "Back off," Sasuke informs walking up.

"What's your problem? This doesn't involve you," the kid argues to him before turning back to Sai.

"I said back off," Sasuke orders walking over.

The kid growls before huffing and walks off. "Whatever. He isn't worth anything," he grumbles while the others follow him after giving them a glare.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Iruka yells, running up furious now.

Sai groans as he rubs his face and fresh bruises. "Dammit."

"Come on," Sasuke says helping him up as Iruka came down on the group of boys.

"You three are in big fat trouble!" Iruka scolds as he holds them up by their collars.

"Oh, yeah. Hopefully mo…" Sai stopped as he felt familiar killing intent.

"Iruka…" Ameyuri says sweetly behind him. "Can I see those boys?" she asks so calmly.

"I got this. You see to your son. I think he is more important," Iruka says.

Ameyuri hums as she still held such a scary smile. "One minute is only I am asking."

"I got this," Iruka assure before taking the boys inside.

"Hey…mom…" Sai chuckles nervously as he slowly turns to her with a wry smile.

Ameyuri, hearing that, walks over and starts looking him over. Putting the packed lunch she had brought onto the ground.

"Um…mom…you don't need too…" Sai tries to play off, waving his hands around.

"Stand still," Ameyuri instructed pulling down his mask now to check his face.

Sasuke watches as he looks over Sai's teeth. Almost was imagining it to be always showing his teeth and crazy like a shark. Instead, he had normal teeth sizes, but they were all sharp instead of flat, filling in the gaps as Ameyuri checks the inside of his mouth.

"Nothing was broken or chipped," Ameyuri says before kissing his forehead.

"Mom," Sai complains wiping his forehead.

"You forgot your lunch," Ameyuri says before giving him the package.

"Thanks," Sai sighs. "Oh. Mom, meet Sasuke. I call him the brooding duck…well, Naruto does," Sai introduces as he tries to smile and pulls his mask up again.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke," Ameyuri says analyzing him before continuing. "It's nice that Sai has met such a nice girl," she adds making Sasuke's eyes become wide.

"Girl?" Sai asks confused. "Mom…Sasuke's a guy here. I think you're getting mixed up with some of his fangirls."

Sasuke says nothing as 'he' eyed her now. "Sai, how about you go put away your lunch, ok?" Ameyuri asks.

"Um…okay," Sai shrugs and goes back to the training post that had a bench nearby.

"So?" Ameyuri asks Sasuke.

"…no one says anything. This is not to be known," Sasuke states, eyeing her carefully while also looking for anyone else listening in. Trying not to make the gaze obvious.

"That is cute," Ameyuri says smiling at her, giving off the feeling of a predator.

"Tell no one. Not even the council can know," Sasuke warns.

"You keep watching out for my son and I will," Ameyuri says before waving bye to Sai and starts walking towards the Hokage tower before a wave of killing intent comes from her once more.

Sai smiles as he digs into his lunch bag. "So…she threaten you?" he asks Sasuke as she walks back to him. "She even can scare the Hokage and dirty book reader."

"No," Sasuke says flatly.

"Well…I'm going to eat and go. Don't worry. I'll try one of the other training grounds so you can enjoy your own…official one," Sai says nodding his head to the training dummy.

Sasuke stares at him as he ate before turning to go train on the dummy, but keeps an ear towards him. Almost innocent in this world as it were. But if his mother's training is anything, she would have a right to fear both of them. His mother would not let any of this pass by doing it herself. No. She would allow him to fight and be close to killing if her reputation precedes her.

* * *

Sarutobi gulped as Ameyuri glared at him at eye level. He knew something had happened that involved Sai from her look.

"So…how are you?" Sarutobi asks, trying to smile.

"I found my son being attacked in the academy training grounds. How do you think?" Ameyuri asks, glare intensifying.

"Well, I can set up more rules…" he tries to start.

"What good would that do…Hokage, I have been more than patient, but after this, my son no longer will be holding back. He gets attacked, he will retaliate," Ameyuri informs. "They have one chance to even back off when he says so. After that, all bets are off."

Sarutobi groans under his breath. This has gone from bad to worse. And now he fears for those kids.

"I will not change my mind on this one. Not after they were so brazen," Ameyuri informs starting to leave.

Sarutobi sighs and slowly massages his forehead. "This had to get worse."

"Lord Hokage, we just got word a bunch of kids attacked young Ameyuri at school," the secretary says over the intercom.

"Yes…I just got the message as well," Sarutobi mutters.

* * *

Sai yawns as he sits in the class again, lightly tapping his finger against the desk and turn to look out the window. 'Wonder what Naruto is up to?'

Sasuke looked at him as the class was doing free-study in preparations for the upcoming graduation exams. His book laid out on the desk in front of him, but he seems to be not even trying. Everyone else too engrossed in their studying.

Sai hums as he then looks to Sasuke and makes her look back to his work. Raising an eyebrow, he wonders what is so interesting about him considering that only his mother is the only reason for it.

"…hum. Is the Hokage faces scheduled for alteration?" Sai asks.

"No. That's a stupid thing to do," Sakura lectures and looks over before stopping at the sight as well. "I don't even think that would be approved." A sight of all the faces in colorful colors and looking like comedy masks greeted her and then everyone else as they look as well.

"Who would be dumb enough for…" someone starts before nearly everyone says, "Naruto."

"I have a feeling he's going to come in and brag about his…really good prank," Sai concludes as he thinks to how he did it without being caught and having a lot of time to put the paint on.

"What was he thinking?" Sasuke mutters to herself.

"Maybe he got bored?" Sai almost jokes, a bit proud of Naruto doing his biggest prank yet.

"You really should be studying you know," Sasuke says.

"Yeah. But I want to see how Naruto gets away with this. If he does, maybe I should try something," Sai chuckles. "He would be the best upcoming ninja if he could."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Ameyuri was laughing at a Dango shop as she watches the Chunin chase Naruto and keep failing.

"Bunch of idiots," Ameyuri laughs while eating away, then seeing Naruto hide behind a tarp to mimic the fences. "Yeah, real idiots," she laughs with her mouth full as they all run by him and completely miss him.

"Lady Ameyuri, don't you need to report back about your mission?" a fellow Jonin asks.

"Let me enjoy this show," Ameyuri giggles still as Naruto pulls the tarp down and jumps away. "Best show in the whole village."

"Naruto!" Iruka yells having snuck up behind him.

"Yipe!" Naruto yelps as he tries to get away before being held by his collar.

"Aw. The show is over," Ameyuri says getting up. "Naruto, say hi to my son and remember to be at my house for dinner," Ameyuri calls.

"Okay, Ms. Ameyuri!" Naruto calls waving at her while being carried away.

Ameyuri smiles as she headed off.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting Scroll

"So…how did you get away?" Sai asks as they stood in line for the jutsu test. Naruto not even saying anything about his tricks at dinner yesterday. "I mean, you had the entire village after you."

"I got caught, remember?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. By someone who knows you. Now about those other Chunin…" Sai clarified as they moved up.

"Oh, they rush too much," Naruto says.

"Ah. Then if anything, this proves how flimsy our home defense is right now," Sai says as blunt as beating it with a club.

"…now that you say it…" Naruto says to himself and thinks to how he really pulled that prank off.

The ones judging the exam just stood there stone-faced, finding no way to argue this point.

"Oh. My turn," Sai says entering and smiles to Iruka and Mizuki as even the Hokage was there for some reason. "Hmm…didn't know the Hokage actually sits in on the exams."

"Special reason of my own. Now, let's see if you can do the jutsu," Sarutobi insists.

Sai smiles and takes a deep breath before making the hand signs. And chakra visibly sparks around him before a puff of smoke happens on him before it clears to show an almost exact replica. "Happy?" he asks, gesturing to the clone as it does the mirror effect back at the real Sai.

Iruka nods before giving him a headband.

Sai smacks his clone on the back and makes it dispel before walking up and taking it. "Thanks. Been fun here. And you were actually a funny teacher…considering your big head," he chuckles while walking off and passes by Naruto and shakes his headband a bit to him. "Good luck boss."

"Why did you call him boss?" Sasuke asks as the two sat around outside.

"Cause he is obviously better than me. And plus, loads of fun. He knows how to handle himself and would be a great ninja one day. Or rather today," Sai explains chuckling. "Really, for someone who could outdo almost the entire village, that's saying something."

Sasuke just stared at Sai, trying to understand what he was going on about.

"So why are you following me?" Sai finally asks, turning to the hidden girl. "Can't be because you are my friend. You made that clear."

"You are interesting," Sasuke says a bit unsure how to word it.

"That's a load of crap," Sai says bluntly. "Come on. Real reason. You kinda hate everyone."

'Do I really come off like that?' Sasuke thinks.

"So…what's the reason…did my mom told you to watch over me?" Sai asks after thinking it over from that day.

"Why are you so curious about my reason?" Sasuke asks.

"Because everyone needs a reason. Why else would you stick by me that much?" Sai shrugs.

"Well, one is I know you are holding back," Sasuke informs.

Sai smirks. "Is that so? What made that idea obvious?"

"It's just this feeling I get," Sasuke says.

"What do you think Shino?" Sai asks.

"I think it is somewhat true. You have held back with your weapon test," a girl says walking by.

"See you later," Sai calls.

"Good luck," Shino calls.

"And there is my proof," Sasuke states.

Sai slowly smiles at that notion. "Okay then. I have been. Mostly because it would be boring if I showed off. More fun to play along. Plus…I would miss everyone. Boatloads of fun. Especially Naruto. He never fails to put a smile on my face with his antics. And Sakura, mostly because she is annoying and it is good to sometimes mess with her," Sai grins as he remembers back when Naruto pranked her by leaving a rubber band ball under her seat and made it jump around like crazy. "Yeah…would have missed a lot of good things if I basically cheated."

"Why do it?" Sasuke asks.

"Well, we are trying to become ninjas. Do you show off your jutsu to everyone so they can learn its weakness?" Sai asks freezing Sasuke cold. "Anyway, congratulations. Not hard to give you praise or say get more training. You hardly need it. But that doesn't mean you can't always get better on your own. After all, it's hard to compare at times to the toughest ones in that book or the Hokage no less."

'…he's right,' Sasuke thinks as she scrunches up her face, unable to come up with a fault then feels herself being pulled along.

"Come on. We are going somewhere you need to go to," Sai says.

"Where?" Sasuke asks, not demanding the answer at all this time.

"The library. Now that we are shinobi, we have access to the jutsu section," Sai informs.

Sasuke hums as he pulls her along.

* * *

"Oh. This is a good start for you. Fire jutsu. The simple, first step to learn and it branches out in different ways," Sai says giving her the scroll. "As for me…" he says grabbing the lightning scroll. "Best keep up my practice with mom. She would hate me otherwise."

'How did I end up the one to carry all the scrolls?' Sasuke thinks, her arms full of jutsu scrolls now.

"Oh. Water. Best to go with basic four elements," Sai says grabbing the water scroll.

'At least it is not all bad,' Sasuke thinks, looking at the growing stack of jutsus she can learn from making her more powerful.

"Can't forget air," Sai says happily grabbing a set of two air scrolls. "Okay. That should do it," he says stacking those on the pile.

"Great, now how am I going to see?" Sasuke asks, the scroll pile so high, it is obscuring her view now.

"I'll help," Sai says grabbing her arm and leading her along to the reading tables. "What do you want to do first?"

Sasuke wordless takes a fire jutsu scroll from the top and starts reading.

"Okay. I'll get started on the water," Sai says taking the water jutsu scroll off the pile and starts to read as well.

The two sat there reading until the sun started to set and the library started to close. Forcing them to put back most of the jutsu scrolls.

"Well, at least we know where they are," Sai shrugs as they walk the dark red streets.

"…look, I am only going to say this once, but thanks for taking me there," Sasuke says.

"No problem. It's great to see you actually spending time with someone than just ignoring them. Naruto was right. You are brooding, but you do want to try and get out once in a while," Sai admits smiling.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow before seeing Sai stop and opening a door. "Want to come inside?" Sai asks.

Sasuke looks over the modest home before sighing. "No thanks. I better get back to my home and train myself still."

"Oh, don't be like that," a female voice says behind her.

Sasuke stops in her tracks before turning around and seeing the short woman smiling at her. "Hey, mom. Thought you were home," Sai greets and gives a little wave at her.

"Please come in," Ameyuri insists.

Sasuke slowly gulps and actually fears she will tell her secret with her history. So she follows them both in and sees it wasn't much. Just a simple normal home. "Mom's the best cook. And anyone who says otherwise gets a punch in the face," Sai boasts, almost laughing at the idea.

"Still a bit too early for dinner. Now, are you ready?" Ameyuri asks.

"For food or for our future tests and teams?" Sai asks smiling as they sit at the table.

"Get your training sword," Ameyuri instructs.

"Yes, mom," Sai says.

Sasuke watches as he goes over to where his room could be before turning to the woman. "What are you going to train him in?"

"Kenjutsu of course," Ameyuri informs.

Sasuke blinks slowly before seeing him come back with a sword that looks like it was very blunt. 'How much is she training him in?'

"Right now, Sai, we will be having company so the condition this time is to not move around much," Ameyuri informs.

"Is that all?" Sai asks smiling.

"Yes," Ameyuri informs smirking, letting it be clear that it wasn't.

"Okay then. I doubt you want to mess up the kitchen though. Greenhouse?" Sai suggests.

"Yes," Ameyuri says before two puffs of smoke appeared and two blunt swords appeared in the air.

Sai chuckles and lets her lead the way. "Come on Sasuke. You can even pick a flower or whatever you want from it. Don't worry, we have plenty," Sai offers to her before following his mother. Sasuke staring at them for a few seconds before following to a large greenhouse that houses a lot of plants and vines that seems to have taken over the room. "Oh. The ginger is finally growing," Sai notices as he looks at an almost dirt pot with a small stock in it.

"About time. I was wondering what was taking so long and wanted to stop by the market for more roots," Ameyuri sighs in relief before holding up her swords as Sai does the same in his own stance.

Sasuke staying near the door before a drip on her head makes her look up to see the sprinkler system turning on and showering the room in a heavy mist of water. Soon the two disappeared from view and Sasuke started to hear the clanking of metal hitting metal. Letting her know they were fighting in this where she could not even catch a glimpse of a silhouette.

Her efforts at trying to find any sight are failing and then sees the true extent of Sai's skills. If he can do even this to the point of not being seen by her…what would that make to others and his real level? Because this is almost Chunin levels of power.

"And that is ten," Ameyuri's voice says after a while. "You are improving, but this is still isn't good enough," she lectured.

"Well, I do have time until the bigger exam," Sai says, both of them still hidden Sasuke tries to pinpoint the voices in the misty room.

"Either way, time for dinner. You go sit down and heal up," Ameyuri says starting to emerge from the mist.

"Yeah. Let me wash up a bit," Sai says appearing as well, holding fresh bruises on his arms.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks.

"Training," Sai explains as he walks by her. "I have to survive as long as I can without getting hit ten times."

"And it works?" Sasuke asks.

"Could you see me before I wanted you to?" Sai simply asks without turning.

'I had thought you were bad and didn't belong as a shinobi, but now I see. I have been too conceited. I thought I was the best and stopped giving it my all. Time to change that,' Sasuke thinks.

"What's cooking today mom?" Sai calls as he cleaned up.

"A hot pot," Ameyuri informs.

"Good. I'm starving," Sai says coming back and sitting down.

"Come on. You too," Ameyuri says looking to Sasuke.

"Are you sure? Don't wish to bother you," Sasuke almost insists.

"Did I stutter?" Ameyuri asks.

Sasuke flinches a bit and shakingly starts to step toward a seat.

"Welcome to the family," Ameyuri says starting to cook.

Sai gives a smile to Sasuke as she looks back at Sai.

* * *

Sai smiles as he sat next to Sasuke who had spent all weekend with the Ringo family.

"So…how much did you read?" Sai asks as they wait for the teams to finally be made and assigned a jonin.

"A lot," Sasuke says not looking at him.

Sai looks at her before noticing Naruto was in her face now, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Duck head here is always showing off. And I really want him to know that I will be the next Hokage," Naruto seems to half declare and half state. Leaving Sai to facepalm. Maybe he should intervene before Iruka gets here and smashes both their heads through a wall.

"You mind?" Sasuke asks before poking Naruto's forehead hard enough to throw off his balance and fall back.

"Guys…please back off," Sai tries to say but the one in front of them gets up and knocks Naruto back up again. Sai stares with shock with every other girl around them as Naruto accidentally kiss Sasuke. "Oh…crap…" he groans, slowly sinking under the desk as a lot of killing intent is building up in the room.

Sasuke, seeing this, started gagging as she looked away.

"Naruto…run…" Sai whispers loudly to him as Naruto gags and tries to spit it all out.

But it was too late as the fangirls in the class swarmed towards him like piranhas.

"AH! HELP ME!" Naruto calls in deep pain as Sai hears many class jutsus were being used and even damaging the room.

Sai then leans out a bit as he ignores the fighting and looks at Sasuke. "You okay?"

"Fine," Sasuke says still disgusted.

"I recommend saltwater," Sai advises as Naruto files into the air a bit from a few hard punches. "Vicious, aren't they?" Sai comments.

"Yeah. At least he's getting payback for that," Sasuke spits.

"Well, he didn't mean to kiss you, right?" Sai asks, making Sasuke slowly turn to the one sitting in front of her seat who was now watching what was happening.

"No. Because that idiot and the dobe's idiotic grudge did that," Sasuke scoffs.

"Revenge?" Sai asks.

"Already planning one," Sasuke states, glaring down at the two while Naruto still gets beaten to bits.

"So can you perform the ones you read about yet or are you focusing on mastering only one for now?" Sai asks.

"I rather finish one before moving onto another," Sasuke informs.

"I see," Sai says. Sasuke turns her gaze to eye him as he sits back down again while the girls had their fill of giving Naruto what he deserves or rather didn't. "You okay boss?" Sai asks, leaning over the desk to see the badly beaten boy. "I'm guessing…no."

"Settle down everyone," Iruka says entering.

"Come on boss. Up and at em'. Today's the day you get a team," Sai says down to the boy.

Iruka started to rattle off the list of the teams until he got to team seven. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and finally Saisentan Ringo," Iruka called.

"…eh…" Sai says after a while with the rest looking very confused.

"Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake," Iruka informs.

"Wait! I thought teams were in sets of threes…don't tell me we're the odd one out because of an uneven number," Sai hopes and Sasuke turns to look at him in some confusion.

"Your sensei will inform you of everything later," Iruka informs.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Of course Ameyuri," Sarutobi says sweating, giving into the mother so she doesn't castrate him.

* * *

"Okay. No answers yet. That's fine because our sensei is late. Wonder which one slept in?" Sai grumbles. With everyone else gone, it wasn't hard to see why he was angry that it has been almost thirty minutes of being late after the last one took their team.

"Sai, pacing like that isn't helping anything," Sasuke informs.

"It helps me keep my mind from going crazy," Sai explains as he walks by her for what must be the hundredth time.

"Not that you would be much help anyway," Sakura says.

Sai throws a kunai into the air behind him at that. "Same goes for you pinkie," he says before she jumps when it almost landed near her hand. "Oh. Lucky throw," he says grinning as he turns to it.

'After catching a glimpse of the training that your mom puts you through, I don't buy that,' Sasuke thinks before Sai sat on a desk.

"Naruto…are you planning a prank?" Sai asks noticing the jumpsuit wearing kid messing with the door.

"Yeah," Naruto says setting up an eraser.

"Yeah…our sensei gets what's coming to him for that," Sai agrees, crossing his arms.

Soon after saying that, they heard something coming down the hall.

Naruto quickly scuttled back to his seat and tries to look as innocent as possible. Though that isn't working with his whiskers marks on his cheeks looking like a fox that did something tricky.

Sai looks at the door as he sharpens a kunai he had.

As the door opens, almost everyone tenses with the fact it hasn't stop sliding. Almost as if their sensei hasn't seen the eraser. But what shocks them the most is it fully opens and bounces off the white spiky hair of their sensei. Clattering against the floor as both Sasuke and Sakura were in disbelief that just happened.

'He's trying to deceive us on his skill level,' Sai thinks.

"Ha ha ha. That's what you get for being late," Naruto laughs as the new sensei looks and picks up the eraser.

"Sensei, before you call us idiots, can we move this on?" Sai asks.

"Yes, we can," he says tossing the eraser behind him and landing on the board with precision. All without him looking as he turns his mask covered face at them. "So, I am your sensei. Kakashi Hatake."

From there, Sai tuned out a great deal of it and after Kakashi left, Sai slipped notes into Sasuke and Naruto's pockets.

"Okay. He says no dinner or breakfast. And be bright and early…feels like something someone on a mission would do…but why does it feel off?" Sai asks himself as he approaches his home. "Mom? I'm home," he calls as he enters, hoping she isn't out doing a mission or working.

"Did order you not to eat?" Ameyuri calls.

"Yeah…this is a common tactic with them?" Sai asks as he walks into the kitchen to see her cooking.

"Fairly when doing genin exams," Ameyuri says coming out.

"Yeah…what's for dinner and breakfast? Have to get up bright and early," Sai sighs.

Ameyuri smiles at her son. "Before that, here," she says before opening a scroll and out of the smoke came a katana.

Sai tilts his head. "I am allowed…right?"

"Yes," Ameyuri says smiling to her son.

Sai then slowly smiles at that fact. "Nice. Now I can surprise the one-eyed pervert," he says grinning after which.

Ameyuri pets her son's head before the door opens and in comes Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Exam

"Ok, we got the plan?" Sai asks.

"Good here…by the way. When you head home, can you ask your mom for some of the food she made? It was so good," Naruto asks smiling.

"You know you can come over anytime you want, right?" Sai asks.

"I expect myself kicked out a lot," Naruto admits sweatdropping.

"Mom won't," Sai informs before cutting a training dummy in half.

"…you have to show me," Sasuke says after a bit.

"Learn how to wield the sword first," Sai informs sheathing his sword.

Sasuke just raises an eyebrow at that and frowns a bit. Trying to think back to how he fought with just a blunt training sword.

The team waited for a few more hours. Partway through, Sakura showed up looking like she was starving before Kakashi himself showed up.

"Anyone think real ninjas would skip food when they are going for a mission…or even through it?" Sai whispers to the rest of the team.

Sakura just groans as Naruto and Sasuke think that over.

"Should have eaten. My advice to you," Sai whispers to her as he watches Kakashi as he kept explaining and holds up two bells.

"So what happens if we kill you?" Sai asks when he told them to come at him with intent to kill.

"I can stop you," Kakashi just answers. Leaving the range of what happens afterward wide open.

"Sai, chances of success?" Naruto asks.

"Zero point zero one percent," Sai stays drawing his sword.

"Straight path?" Sasuke says stepping up beside him and cracking her knuckles.

"It is our only chance. And so all three of you know that percent is if he has a sudden heart attack," Sai informs.

"Yep. Ten," Naruto says stepping up as well.

"…start off strong you two," Sai says before all three start doing hand seals.

Kakashi stares a bit surprised as Sakura was already hiding and they all were doing the same hand signs and they were making…oh boy. Kakashi immediately jumps out of the way as a set of large fireballs was made in front of the two's mouths before it flew toward where he stood. Burning and blowing the area into rocks that flew everywhere.

Sai, seeing where he jumped, raise his left hand and starts using his lightning strike jutsu. Sparks start to fly from his hand before letting loose a strike of lightning and the two immediately stop as they take out their weapons and throws it at where he fired the jutsu. Blowing the treetop into splinters

"Substitution," Sai comments, looking around carefully. A burnt log with ninja tools stuck in them fell to the ground with that answer.

"Where is he?" Naruto asks looking around as Sai made some quick hand signs and water shoots towards them before forming into copies of Sai. The clones land and they and Sai start to jump around and soon even the three other genins can not tell which one is not a clone.

"Did you know he can do this?" Naruto whispers over to Sasuke as they try their best to find their sensei.

Sasuke shakes her head as they kept looking before some noise they hardly could hear catch hit their ears and try to pin it down. But the Sais all turn toward a spot and throws kunais with exploding tags tied to them. Exploding the ground open as a blur flew out and the Sais then threw another set upwards that flew past the quick Kakashi. Who thought it was a miss, but then noticed they all held tags of their own that exploded in the air.

"Not too bad," Kakashi says appearing behind Sai before chopping on the back of his neck.

Sai immediately turns and falls into a puddle on the ground. Kakashi tenses up and looks to the rest as they charge at him. Sending out three smoke balls to them all and has them explode right in front of their face. Sai grunts as he felt the other two dispel into water puddles and then clearing his smoke, he sees Kakashi gearing up for a punch at him. Sai reaches out to grab the fist and starts to swing his sword in but then notices his fist changes direction. Sai's eyes held a panicked look as he tries to correct by adjusting his swing and reach down, but he misses as it passes by his chest.

'Wait…not my cheSHIT!' Sai chokes on the thought as the fist collided with his stomach and makes him cough up heavily before falling to the ground. Sai keeps choking as he curls up on the ground, trying to get past the pain. 'What…the…hell…kind of…weakness is this?!' Sai coughs out another chunk of water as he stares up to Kakashi going after the rest now that he is out. 'I could use that…but mom would kill me revealing my trump card in this.'

Sai then looks up to see Sasuke getting taken out quickly as the two threw another set of ninja tools at him, Kakashi disappears and then pulls Sasuke under into the ground, leaving only her head. Naruto meanwhile used his shadow clone jutsu to deal with Kakashi for enough time as he grabs more tools. But he suddenly reappears behind him as his clones suddenly held a piece of log and look toward their boss and see Kakashi smack Naruto on the back of the neck and knocks him out. All the clones dispelling at the sound.

'Game, set, match. We have lost,' Sai thinks.

* * *

Sakura's stomach growls as she sat defeated on the ground. Sai lying on the ground as he held his stomach, but still watches Kakashi if he tries anything. And as for Sasuke and Naruto, they were both sitting defeated against the poles.

'Well…we all gave it our best…somewhat. Where were you? Give us a distraction next time,' Sai huffs over to Sakura before looking to the rest and sees Naruto no less hurt or even Sasuke. Lucky for those two.

"Well, you came at me with the intention to kill. Good job, but you failed to get either of the bells," Kakashi states.

"Well, yet. It's an impossible test at our skill level, and the true objective isn't to get the bells, but to show we can work together as a squad," Sai says.

Kakashi hums as he looks to him. "True. But you hardly passed that. You were all short one chance. I was still expecting in my back," Kakashi mentioned as he turns his gaze to Sakura with a gaze that made her shrink back in fright.

"Sensei, since we already figured it out, can you just give us the win?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi sighs as he looks over all of them. All of their style somewhere. Sai really going to surpass at his level and if he keeps it up. Sasuke definitely has the ferocity. While Naruto has creativity. Sakura can maybe be a support member. "Fine. You all pass. Oh, and I did mention food," he says reaching behind him and takes out four tied food boxes. "Enjoy."

Sai groans at that, holding his stomach as the pain still came through. "Pass. Naruto, you can have that."

'…oh right. That weakness…OH NO!' Kakashi yells in his mind.

"You sure…you look like you could use it?" Naruto asks, seeing the current state of the lightning user.

"Trust me. Food is the last thing on my mind," Sai groans, closing his eyes and trying to take a small rest to get through the leftover pain.

"Come on. I'll take you home," Sasuke says as Kakashi made a hasty retreat.

"Yeah…warm bed sounds good…maybe a cold shower…or warm can work…maybe can ask mom," Sai thinks through as he is lifted by her and they start to walk, his arm held around her shoulders. "You are going to miss lunch. And Naruto will eat it all," he chuckles a little at the thought. "That guy has a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"Yeah, he does," Sasuke says as she helps him through town using the back alleys and her stealth training to help move him along.

"You don't need to hide…I don't mind," Sai says, leaning against her a little to stay up better. Unaware of the slight tint to Sasuke's cheeks.

"I am hiding from my fangirls," Sasuke informs.

"Ah, yes. The Uchiha fan club. Heh. You are the catch of the town. Last time I counted for fun, found at least thirty girls after you," Sai snickers a little.

"Don't remind me please," Sasuke requests.

"Okay. But will you choose one from them? Or keep trying to search for the right girl?" Sai asks curiously, almost forgetting the pain as he slowly stands up fully before groaning as he holds his stomach again. "Okay…keep curled."

"I am not looking for anyone yet," Sasuke informs.

"Never too late to filter them out. Who knows…there might be a nice girl mixed in the crowd. Just getting in to get to you and ask you out on a date," Sai chuckles at the thought.

"Leave that to me," Sasuke says while thinking. 'I don't like girls like that anyways.'

"Hey…maybe you can turn some down and leave them heartbroken for me to pick up," Sai suggest while giving a grin. "I can raise some spirits."

"Come on," Sasuke says nearing Sai's home.

"Want to stay for lunch since you are missing it?" Sai offers as they approach the building. With Sai fishing around the doorway for a key as he tries to stand fully and Sasuke there to catch him just in case.

"Let me," Sasuke says before getting a lockpick out and trying to pick the lock.

"Uh…I wouldn't do that if I were…" Sai stops as a large shock occurs with a blinding light and leaves Sasuke as a soot-covered mess. "Mom hates lockpickers," he says finally finding the key. "Even though she taught me how to do it."

"Who tried to lockpick my door?" Ameyuri asks.

"Sasuke mom. It's okay," Sai calls as he opens the door with the key and helps Sasuke inside after somehow getting all the soot off.

"…Sai, why are you wobbling?" Ameyuri asks and somewhere Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine.

Sai chuckles nervously. "Mom…do we have a weakness in the stomach?"

Ameyuri stares in silence at him for a few moments.

* * *

"Team seven passed," Kakashi says, half surprising everyone there, but before any could say anything, they felt killing intent. "Oh…crap." 'Did someone resurrect Kushina?'

* * *

"Mom…please calm. The food is burning," Sai says, hoping the burning food would bring her back.

Ameyuri looked horrified and quickly moved to salvage it as Sasuke stared at her in complete shock.

Sai sighs in relief and sit down at the table to rest and stop some of the pain from moving. "You can deal with him tomorrow. Right now, rather get a…do I need a hot or cold shower after something like this?"

"Lie down," Ameyuri instructs.

Sai groans and moves over to the couch before lying down on his back. "I will tell you though, we almost had Kakashi."

"How close?" Ameyuri asks more concerned about if he revealed his trump card or not.

Sai grins slightly. "Close enough not to. Don't worry."

"Well, now that you are officially a genin, we will be working on your weakness first," Ameyuri informs before turning to Sasuke. "Sasuke, could you be a dear and help me set the table?"

"I can do it," Sai says holding up an arm at it.

"You lay there," Ameyuri instructs sternly.

"But mom…" Sai starts, trying to get up again.

"Saisentan," Ameyuri says warningly.

Sai sighs and lays back down. "No fun."

'Maybe I should learn from her example,' Sasuke thinks doing as she instructed so as to not get on the receiving end of that anger.

* * *

Sai was doing crunches while hanging upside down as Sasuke was getting some lessons from Ameyuri.

Sasuke grunts when she gets hit again and jumps back, trying to just block at the moment.

"Hold your boken up more and not so tightly," Ameyuri instructs, the one she was holding slipping through Sasuke's guard again and smacking her arm.

"She's not going to…stop until you…get it right," Sai grunts as he kept going, hanging nearby above them.

Sasuke tries to follow her instructions and gets hit on her side now. Hissing, she loosens her grip more and lets the boken slide through her hands before catching one as it made a clack.

"Not…bad…" Sai grunts.

"Not good either," Ameyuri adds.

"It's a start mom. He's getting our style down pat," Sai complements.

"Hah, don't raise her hope. She hasn't even taken a baby step in my style," Ameyuri scolds.

"And that's why even the Cyclops doesn't mess with her," Sai chuckles as he kept going. "Oh, look out," he says coming down and Sasuke gets hit in the back. "She doesn't stop even at dinner." Sai then thinks for a few seconds. 'Why is mom still calling Sasuke a her?'

"I noticed," Sasuke says grunting from that.

"Oh, toughen up. Sai went through this as well when he was half your age and he still did better than this poor showing," Ameyuri scolds.

"I still trained younger, and in quickness," Sai points out.

"Who said you could stop? If you can't do crunches anymore, go use the device I have prepared," Ameyuri informs.

"I'm still going," Sai adds on as they look and see him moving, but more slowly now. A smack in Sasuke's side brought her back to what they are training at the moment. "Just my voice Sasuke. Pretend I am a voice."

"Focus. When fighting with a sword, a moment of distraction like that could cost you everything," Ameyuri instructs.

Sasuke was able to block the next strike as all of them kept training. "Oh…I heard something about exams besides the one we already took. Care to tell?" Sai asks.

"You are far too green to even ask about that," Ameyuri says smacking Sasuke's foot. "Mind your foundation."

"Boo," Sai boos before lifting himself up further to miss the far strike that was about to hit him by Ameyuri that went towards Sasuke and hits her boken.

'Her guard, I thought I could get through it and surprise her, but now I see there is nothing for me to take advantage of even with her dividing her attention between me and Sai,' Sasuke thinks, realizing how different the two of them were in skill.

"That does remind me. I need a new skill. Want to surprise the pervert and give him the payback from me," Sai asks.

"After I am done with Sasuke's lessons for the day. Until then, you will keep training to strengthen that weak point," Ameyuri informs.

Sai grunts as he lifts himself again. "Sure."

"If you need a break, you know what you can move onto," Ameyuri says before swatting the boken out of Sasuke's hands.

"Still going," Sai grunts, trying to keep up the pace. "I know how you are."

"You still have to go through with it today," Ameyuri says smirking.

"And I want to finish this up today," Sai shot back.

"You can stop delaying the inevitable whenever you like," Ameyuri says smirking before parrying Sasuke's attempt to strike while she was turned away before poking her rear with the boken.

Sai grunts. "Haven't gotten to my number yet."

"That's so?" Ameyuri says smirking as she knew he had already past it.

* * *

"Your mom is evil," Sasuke says resting after finishing their D rank mission.

Sai smiles a little as they rest on the bench. "But she's my mother. She's always great at what she does. At least we know one thing."

"That she has been driving us into the ground for nearly two weeks?" Sasuke asks.

"She is not as bad as that crazy cat," Sai grins at.

"If we have to get that thing one more time," Sasuke says unsure what she would do.

"At least we are getting extra yen. Enough to buy copies of jutsu scrolls," Sai says letting her know he saw her buying those.

Sasuke smiles. "Yeah. Got a few tricks up my sleeve now. You?"

"Mom has been putting me through 'endurance' training mostly, but she is also helping refine my swordsmanship and taught me a new technique from the style," Sai says.

Sasuke hums. "Not going to tell, are you?"

"Mom says and I quote, 'Sasuke will get to know them when he is good and ready'," Sai informs.

Sasuke chuckles. "Yeah. Sounds like your mom. Still lucky you have one like that. A real legend."

"Who cares if she is a legend to others? To me, all she will ever be is mom," Sai says.

Sasuke looks sadly to him and sighs as she leans back and enjoys the little break they have. Almost happy that he appreciates having her around, but wonders if she can enjoy that kind of love again.

"Uh oh," Sai says leaning forward.

"What?" Sasuke asks as she leans forward as well.

"Naruto. I can already tell he is about reached his limit in patience. Bet you anything it is because of said cat," Sai points out.

Sasuke looks and sees the blond lying on another bench, scratch marks all over his face and complaining about something fuzzy.

"Next D rank might be the last he can take. He will explode," Sai says.

"Time will say it," Sasuke points out before sighing. "Want to train a bit before we are called for another mission?"

"Sure…we are hiding out away from mom, aren't we?" Sai asks.

"Please," Sasuke hopes.

"You know we will pay for this later if we do this, right?" Sai asks.

"I rather get some personal training than your mother's kami painful one," Sasuke says sighing.

"Ok, but remember, mother always will track us down later," Sai says getting up.

Sasuke nods. "Let's go before Naruto demands a higher level."

"Hey, Naruto. You're coming for dinner tonight," Sai calls before they walk away smirking.

Sai hums as they enter one of the training grounds. "Let's see. The sword I guess?"

"Your mom still says I am not ready to hold a real one," Sasuke informs.

Sai smiles and turns to her. "Too bad. Want to see your skill…but I could floor you. Okay. How about some hand to hand?"

"As long as you are ready to eat those words," Sasuke says smiling.

Sai immediately goes low and goes for a strike at Sasuke's stop which she moves back and to the side for. "You were saying?" he asks with a knowing smirk.

Sasuke responded back by rushing forward towards him and blocks the usual strikes they are taught at the academy. But what they want to train is coming from Sai's mother and their recent training respectively. Sasuke immediately trying to punch his stomach and Sai deflecting them all with a swing of his arm. He strikes back with almost the same style, but knowing that a stomach strike won't work like him, he moves his feet and tries to hook it behind her foot to trip her up.

Sasuke quickly slides her foot away and uses the momentum to punch his stomach hard, slipping past his deflecting arm which strikes her arm as her fist collided and she stops as it does with hardly a reaction. Sasuke quickly looks up and sees him smirking before grabbing her arm and pushes with his palm on the inside of her elbow while tripping her up with a swipe of his foot the opposite way. Sending her into the air before he gives a shove and sends her sliding away from him.

Sai smiles as he gets ready for anything she might do before seeing her control her rolls and slides back upright before rushing back at it. This time jumping and giving a high kick which he blocks with both arms as he felt the force before grabbing and Sasuke immediately twists the other way and knocks him down when her other foot collided with his head. As they both went down, Sasuke tries to get up and sees Sai doing the same before stopping as he wobbles around a bit. Seeing her chance, she rushes forward and blocks his attempted strikes before trying to punch his joints. Getting a hit at his shoulder which made his senses come back and proceed to hit back at what Sasuke was planning.

Sai moves in closer and then suddenly duck and rush forward before rising up between her arm length and hit multiple times at her joints before punching hard with both fists into her chest and sends her sliding back before she fell to her knees.

"So…?" Sai asks, panting a little while Sasuke took a little heavier breathing.

Sasuke chuckles a little and looks up to him. "Have to teach me all that later."

"Sure, if you can keep up," Sai says smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiles and looks to the time before shaking her head. "Let's get back before your mother kills us."

"Oh, I got that covered. Either Naruto is there distracting her or we throw him under the cart for not accepting the invitation," Sai says now smirking.

Sasuke hums. "So we have more time? If so, I want a round two."

"Oh no. This way, no punishment…immediately, but she will come looking if we don't run for it now," Sai says.

"I can beat you there," Sasuke challenges getting up.

"Alright, go," Sai says starting to run for his house, but not at top speed. 'Jokes on you as first one there is first to see mom.'

Sasuke didn't catch that thought as she sped along. Rushing ahead of him as they kept jumping or running. But once they get into range of Sai's home, they hear the telltale signs of a certain woman in Konoha yelling her lungs out. Something that Sasuke didn't get in time before she lands in front of the front door and it immediately opens to said woman scolding her with Naruto scared for his life inside.

And Sai watching from a bit away before walking up to them and smiling all the while. Enjoying the pain and misery.

"Hi, mom. Naruto tell you we had to catch the cat again for the…how many times have we caught the cat this week?" Sai asks.

"Twelve…" Naruto says shakily, realizing how much power this woman can yield.

"For the twelfth time this week," Sai says making Ameyuri stop her anger and just sigh.

"Really? The twelfth time this week," Ameyuri mutters, having something else to bring up to the Hokage tomorrow.

"There has to be a reason that cat keeps running," Sai says to the side.

"Alright, you three go get washed up for dinner," Ameyuri instructs, now cooled off.

Sai still smiled as he walks inside with Sasuke following him. Ameyuri looking out to the village and wonders when Sai and his squad will handle any bigger jobs.

"Is that shabu-shabu I smell?" Sai calls out and makes Ameyuri smile.

"Hold on you three. You will get a hearty meal soon," she says walking back inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Adequate Mission

The next afternoon, team seven turned in the mission to catch the cat for the thirteenth time and Naruto couldn't take it any longer. The good news is that they got a C-rank mission. So after that, they all headed home for the night. Although Sai dragged Sasuke and Naruto to his home to keep his mom distracted.

"Again? Why are you using me again? I already got a tongue lashing from your mother. In fact, I am afraid for your life," Naruto complains.

"Because first C rank mission and mom will want to celebrate unless you want her to track us down during the mission and being mad," Sai informs as Naruto paled.

Sasuke starts to walk further than him now. "Then best not push the chances."

"Mom, we are h…" Sai starts before being pulled into a hug by a very happy Ameyuri.

"Oh, my baby is growing up!" Ameyuri cheers and swings him around as Naruto and Sasuke watch with a sweatdrop. Praying for their friend to survive the assault from one of the most feared women in the world. "Don't think I forgot about you two."

"Run," Sai chokes out as Ameyuri approaches the two but she somehow disappears and blocks the front door and wraps them in a one-arm hug. "Too late…"

"We are all family here," Ameyuri says happily.

"We believe you," Naruto groans as he tries to survive the hold.

"Now time to celebrate and eat," Ameyuri says taking the three to the kitchen.

Sai struggles in her hold for a few seconds. "You are still holding us."

* * *

Team seven was waiting for Kakashi and the bridge builder Tazuna. Sai was preparing by sharpening his katana and treating it, Sasuke was taking inventory on all their ninja tools, Naruto was checking their supplies, and Sakura, from Sai's insistence, was reading up on Wave so they had an idea of what to expect.

"You know, I am expecting some kind of strange fate to happen…maybe it's good food," Sai spoke up after a while of silence.

"Don't jinx us," Sasuke instructs.

"I want food. Can you blame me?" Sai shrugs, going back to sharpening and getting his view closer to it. "Plus Naruto doesn't mind," he says to the drooling boy, mumbling something about ramen.

"It is not all ramen is it?" Sakura asks.

"No. Sometimes it's my mom's meat cooking. She makes such good food, it would put the restaurants out of business around here," Sai says proudly.

"Hey Sai," a familiar voice says walking up.

Sai makes a sharp slice on the kunai to look up and see the weapons girl walking towards them. "Hey, Tenten. What are you doing here?"

"Meeting my team for a mission," Tenten informs before swiping his katana.

"Hey!" Sai calls as she looks it over.

Tenten smirks as she waves the sword around and gives some test swings. "Equally balance. Normally all over the blade and not the hilt."

"Tenten, mom gave me that sword. You can not have it," Sai informs.

Tenten smirks still and leans down to him. "You'll have to grab it from me," she says, playfully holding it out of his reach.

"Tenten, what are you doing?" a female voice says.

"Just playing around with my friend," Tenten calls back as her team comes through the village gate.

"Yosh! Sai, how are you?!" Lee calls.

"Oh, please don't drag me into an exercise," Sai hopes silently and Tenten smiles before the other two members reach the group. "Hey, guys. Been a while but that's what missions do to you," Sai greets, looking to Lee and Neji.

Lee smiles at that as Neji looks over the rest of his team. "Sai, why do you have three team members?" Neji asks.

"Couldn't do just squads of three because too many graduated," Sai offers.

Neji gives one chuckle as Sai looks to the tall girl. Almost a mirror image of Hinata, but with longer brown hair than the girl and less baggy clothes. "Imagine one more then."

"Imagine that student with your group," Sai shot back smirking, giving a sly wink when Neji looks at him and she frowns at the thought.

"So who is your sensei?" Lee asks.

"Your's eternal rival," Sai informs.

"Rival…oh. Right. That problem," Tenten says as Lee seems none the wiser and shrugs to Neji who looks like she knows.

Sai smiles. "Want some dark glasses in case they make a sun?"

"So what has yours taught you all so far?" Tenten asks.

"Nothing. All we have done is team building exercises so far," Sai informs. "Though he did kick our asses in the beginning," he adds on after a while.

"He is an elite jounin," Tenten says not surprised before noticing she had lost the sword.

She looks at Sai and he holds it up in victory. "Yonk."

Tenten smirks before starting to pull out ninja wire.

Sai chuckles and puts his sword away. "Let's not play who's is bigger."

"Heads up," Sasuke says putting the tools away, seeing Kakashi and Tazuna coming, the latter looking drunk.

Sai groans. "Please don't tell me he's going to be like that the whole way."

"Probably is," Naruto says.

Kakashi hums as he notices team Guy there with his. "Waiting to head out with Guy?"

"Yes sir," Lee says.

Kakashi hums and turns to own squad. "As for you four, we are heading out, so gather your things."

"Already on it," Sasuke says before distributing the tools and Naruto packs up the food.

"So anything we expecting on the way?" Sai asks getting up.

"Bandits mostly," Kakashi says as they started to head out.

Sai shrugs as they all stay to walk. Sai giving a wave to Tenten and the others. "Good luck on yours guys."

* * *

Team seven spent days walking on the road towards Wave. Sai kept looking around, but saw nothing until they all spotted a puddle in the road.

"Hey, what's the weather like?" Sai asks curiously.

"Dry," Sasuke informs.

"Sasuke, one, two, three, split," Sai informs.

Sasuke immediately jumps away into the air as Kakashi looks to her curiously before noticing Sai has stopped a few seconds behind them. Watching as Sasuke throws down shuriken and kunai into the water puddles, making them suddenly explode into mist. Sai takes out his sword and charges with it at the men showed up injured and stabs one into the shoulder and pins him into the ground. Sasuke coming down and landing on the second injured man and sends him flat on his face, holding a kunai to the neck.

"Hidden mist jutsu, huh? Sasuke, what's the headband?" Sai asks.

Sasuke turns the man's head around and looks at the headbands before frowning. "Missing mist nin," she says taking it off and looking at it closely.

"Mom will want to talk to them then," Sai says smirking under his mask.

Kakashi gives him his usual dry look. "We like to grab information from living people Sai."

"Why do you think I said that? According to mom, these two wouldn't survive Ibiki," Sai says.

Kakashi sighs. "For immediate information. I never said after the initial stuff." Somehow that scared the men even more.

"Ok, I guess my mom, Ameyuri Ringo, will just have to wait for a bit," Sai says, knowing that these two would most likely freak out hearing that.

The men look at each other, shocked and Sai grins as he sees their reaction before they realize what he said and both try to look to him. 'We're dead. So very very dead.'

"Now I could talk to mother if you tell us everything," Sai says smirking under his mask again.

'I don't think that will…' Kakashi thinks before the men start spouting off a lot of things. 'Okay. Get him into the interrogation job of the village…maybe…should talk to Ameyuri on that.'

'Sai's mom really must be terrifying,' Sakura thinks, seeing these missing ninjas break down and tell everything for mercy.

Sai hums as he listens to them all, slowly and almost loudly sharpening his sword. "Well, Kakashi?"

"We will send them back to Konoha and hold them for the time being. I will also inform them of everything they told us and advise that interrogation would most likely be a waste of time," Kakashi says.

"Mom will castrate you if you cancel this mission," Sai says stopping him.

'Oh, sweet Kami,' Kakashi thinks in hopes. "Yes…she would…"

"Should we continue?" Sai asks.

'Sai has learned too well from his mom,' both Sasuke and Naruto think.

Sai smiles and gets up before stabbing the sword next the man's head and makes him bow in fear. "But then this becomes something akin to…an A-rank I believe or a B?"

"Officially, still C on the records though. Let the bureaucrats deal with those issues later though," Kakashi explains.

"Spoken like a true ninja," Sai jokes.

Kakashi didn't respond, but did send a hawk that Sai could only imagine was summoned before sending it off with a message in the tube on its leg.

* * *

Days later, Ameyuri just collected the head of the bounty she had been after, while team Guy finishes off his bandit henchmen when a hawk's screech was heard and one was coming towards her.

"Hello," Ameyuri slowly says and holds an arm out for the hawk to land on. Letting her collect the tube from the leg. "And this is from Kakashi and it is about…oh my…"

Konoha village was suddenly confused when large clouds of dust rose up from the edge of town and made a beeline to the Hokage at that point.

"NOT AGAIN!" the gate guards call as there was once again a human-sized and shaped hole in the village gate.

* * *

"Ok, Zabuza has caught Kakashi, we are in trouble," Sai says.

"Sai, he is doing what you did. What is that jutsu?" Sasuke inquires, her tone telling him to explain quickly.

"Oh, water clone. Creates clones of you out of the water, but they are around a tenth of the caster's ability and can not go far from the caster," Sai informs.

"So if we can't beat that, we are screwed," Sasuke says.

"Yes, but that water prison Zabuza can do has a drawback. He can't move from that spot or more specifically his arm must remain in that position or jutsu is released. So he has very few options to maneuver if he wants to keep sensei there," Sai says already smirking.

"How far can he move?" Naruto asks.

"I would say a foot or two up or down at most," Sai adds.

"And all we have to do is get past a clone that is a tenth of his power?" Sasuke asks getting out a fuma shuriken.

Sai smirks as he gets out his sword. "I can do some things while you two prepare."

"Don't die," Sasuke says as Naruto makes more clones.

Sai chuckles and looks back at her. "You know me," he says winking at her as a sly one, but made Sasuke pause for a second before going back to set up the plan. "Oy!" Sai calls and grabs Zabuza's attention. "What do you think of me? I'm actually kinda curious," Sai says swinging his sword around.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sai gives a grin before slamming his sword into the water and makes it rise up before doing some quick hand signs that seemed like fifty of them in one second. Only at the second-second did Zabuza realize what he was doing and trying to jutsu with one hand. But then the third-second hits and Sai stops. The water stopping in mid-air before him until it collects as it rises from the lake. The water clones behind him turning back into water and start to collect into his rising pillar. Sai grins more as he raises a hand and makes the pillar rise up faster before it shapes itself into a dragon with claws, pointed towards the swordmaster. "Suiton: Water Dragon Missile," Sai utters and the dragon seems to roar as it launches itself at Zabuza.

Zabuza grunts when the water dragon strikes at his feet and sends him flying away. The water prison falling apart as Kakashi lands in the water and coughs, trying to regain his air. "You okay sensei?" Sai calls as the water dragon kept going before it slams Zabuza into the side of the lake and falls apart. Sai sighs in relief as the chakra drain ended and he falls down for a bit.

"Are you ok, Sai?" Sakura asks concerned.

"Yeah, but my trump card used about half my chakra," Sai assures.

'No wonder I never seen you use it. Half your chakra means once per fight at most. It might be powerful, but it's also a risk if it misses,' Sasuke thinks, watching as Kakashi reengaged Zabuza and revealed the Sharingan. The two kept fighting until Kakashi hit Zabuza with one of his water jutsus and got him in the arms with a few kunai.

"Wait…someone is here," Sai says looking around now, trying to find what he sensed for a moment.

Kakashi turns for a second moment before stopping as he saw something akin to a dark spirit as there was a woman standing right behind him suddenly, soaked to the bone. "ZabuZA!" Ameyuri yells as she skids across the water and stabs a sword next to his head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't skin you to the bone after I see you going after my son?!"

"AMEYURI RINGO!?" Zabuza yells in both disbelief and fear.

"Oh…crap…" Sai groans as he slowly facepalms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Zabuza yells.

Ameyuri pushes the sword further into the ground and makes the ground split. "Answer me first. Then I might consider not killing you."

"What…YOU HAVE A SON?!" Zabuza yells after a moment to run through what she had said earlier.

Loud panting is heard by the new shinobi and they turn to see Guy and Lee running out of their life over to them. "You must be joking," Sai groans.

"Guy sensei…we made it," Lee says exhausted.

"How did you even find us?" Naruto questioned.

They both point to Ameyuri and turn to look at the madwoman glaring a hole in the swordmaster.

"That just raises more questions!" Sai and Sakura yell together as the jonin and genin collapse on the ground.

Kakashi groans and lowers his headband. "Just what I needed."


	5. Chapter 5: Hard and Fast

Zabuza gulps as he and Haku sat in front of Ameyuri still mad. "So you were just doing a job and didn't even know my son was here, huh?"

Sai rests against a tree as he watches his mother grill the two and shakes his head. "This became all the more complicated."

"I knew this would happen, I just didn't think so fast," Kakashi says.

'Sai's mom is truly scary,' Sakura thinks watching all of this as Tenten and Neji finally make it.

"What did we miss?" Neji asks as they pant a little before noticing the woman yelling at the two, but in a more even tone. "Never mind."

"Should I even ask why team Guy is here?" Sai asks.

"Nope," Kakashi says simply.

"You could ask me," Tenten states.

Sai leans over to the girl. "Why is everyone here?"

"Turns out your mom hired us to deal with bandits while she hunted a bounty. Guy did not have the guts to tell her that we already finished the mission before coming here," Tenten informs.

"Makes sense," Sai says.

Tenten nods before slowly leaning down to him with a horrified expression. "How do you live with her?" she whispers.

Sai smirks and holds up a finger before calling to Ameyuri. "Mom, will you be unofficially joining this mission to help kill the man who hired Zabuza to indirectly kill me?" Sai asks.

Ameyuri turns to him and smiles a warm smile, the killing intent evaporating instantly as if it was never there. "Of course."

Sai smiles as he turns back to Tenten and shrugs. "Guess being a son has its perks."

'Yeah, I will say,' many of those there thought.

Sai sighs heavily and gets up back onto his feet. "So, how about we collect ourselves for a moment and see where we stand…and maybe catch the others up if they are dragged into this?" he suggests the last part over to Kakashi.

"Zabuza, I will make you a one time offer," Ameyuri says turning back to Zabuza, smiling with what looked like glowing eyes with no pupils.

"Y-Yeah…sure…I'll take whatever it is…" Zabuza shakily agrees as he holds up a hand in fear.

"Good, then help me screw over your former employer and when we finish, help me kill him," Ameyuri says.

"I-I-I already agreed!" Zabuza yells in more fear as she leans closer.

"Alright, let us go then," Ameyuri says starting to walk to Tazuna. "Which way?" Ameyuri says back to normal to Tazuna.

'She's scarier normal,' everyone else thinks without a doubt.

"This way. There should be a boat waiting for us," Tazuna says pointing, shakily leading them again.

Sai chuckles to himself as everyone starts to follow while Sasuke walks up to him in the back. "How did she do that anyway?" she whispers over to Sai.

"More specific please," Sai requests.

Sasuke keeps watching Ameyuri as she leans over. "Get over here so fast."

"I would ask, but mom most likely wouldn't tell me," Sai says.

Sasuke smiles a little. "Saying things like 'You'll learn when you grow up?'"

"No. Saying things like, 'You would need to be a woman to learn,'" Sai informs.

Sasuke blinks slowly. "Really?"

"Her words," Sai says.

Sasuke slowly nods along and wonders how did Ameyuri did that and also wonders when can she do it as well. Everyone starting to walk deeper into the forest as a heavy mist rolled in from the water. But a lone rickety boat was tied to a small dock that Tazuna works on getting untied. However, Sai notices the size and wonders how they can all fit on that single boat.

"Come on Sai, we are walking," Ameyuri informs.

Sai leans over to her. "You sure you want me to? I can travel with them."

"We are going to walk," Ameyuri informs starting to walk to the end of the pier.

Sai shakes his head before sighing. "Okay," he says following her.

"Where are you going?" Sakura calls.

"We're walking," Sai explains looking to her.

"On water?" Sakura asks as both mother and son jump off the end and start walking to wave, walking on the water as if it was solid land.

"Why am I not surprised Ameyuri already taught her son that?" Zabuza asks.

"Isn't he supposed to be tied up?" Tenten asks.

"The fear of Ameyuri is more than enough of a deterrent," Kakashi says and Guy nods.

Guy's team and Sakura look to each other before looking back to them. "She can't be that tough," Neji comments before they heard a whistle and something struck right beside Zabuza.

"Ameyuri has a reputation. She starts targeting someone, then they will never escape her. She has a longer and better track record for such things than most professional hunter ninja," Guy informs.

"And you never want to cross her," Kakashi notes.

"She also has one of the biggest confirmed kills count out of the seven swordsmen," Zabuza adds.

'And proud of it,' Sasuke thinks as she looks to where the two went.

"We best go before she comes back mad once again," Zabuza points out.

"Agreed," Guy says before starting to move the boat that the genin and Tazuna were in.

* * *

"Hey," Sai greets as all the genin assembled as their senseis' had instructed.

"Morning. Any of them tell you what's going to happen?" Sasuke asks a bit tiredly while Naruto and Tenten give some yawns.

"Mom said we will be sorted into three teams," Sai informs.

Naruto yawns again. "So who's going with who?"

"She didn't say that," Sai informs.

"No…then who gets into what team if not told?" Sakura asks wiping her eyes.

"They will tell us soon," Sai says.

The seven waited until Kakashi, Guy, and Ameyuri showed up. "Good everyone is here," Ameyuri says.

"After much conversing," Kakashi says before taking a look at the grin Ameyuri was giving him. "We have decided to split you all into three groups. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, you are with me. Team Guy with Guy, and Sai will go with his mother for one on one training," Kakashi continues.

"Good luck," Naruto says as Sai walked off with his mom.

* * *

Later that night, Sai and team guy were led out by Ameyuri and Zabuza. "You know, it gets nostalgic when I take young shinobi out for their first bloodening," Zabuza says to Ameyuri.

Ameyuri just keeps smirking all the while. "And I get nostalgic when I need to teach them how to handle unruly teammates who want to kill more often than knocking out at least."

"Yeah, I remember those two assholes quite well," Zabuza says.

"Is this normal?" Tenten asks, leaning over to Sai.

"Eh…" Sai says moving his hand, signaling maybe.

"So what is our objective?" Neji asks as she walks along with them.

"We are assaulting one of Gato's storehouses where he stores a lot of his ill-gotten gains both from here and other lands," Zabuza informs.

Sai smiles a bit as he thinks to how it will go. "Knock on the front door or train us on how to handle it stealth wise?"

"You four will do it as you wish," Ameyuri informs.

"I really want to try stealth guys," Sai says smiling over to team guy.

"It would probably be best," Neji says.

"Oh and one condition. None of Gato's men are to live through this," Ameyuri adds.

Sai grins cheekily. "I'll get the ninja wire ready."

"Check your headset to make sure it is working properly," Neji says.

Everyone starts to check their equipment as Ameyuri smirks to Zabuza who sighs and rolls his eyes at how coordinated the young ninjas already are.

"Alright, I will watch from here for now," Neji says activating her byakugan.

Sai smiles as he, Lee, and Tenten jump off into the trees towards the warehouse in the distance as Neji jumps into a high one and overlooks the area. Her eyes catching the building and its placement among the trees and walls. Then sees the guards wandering around outside and where they stand inside. Some just standing around or taking a break inside around a table.

"Okay. I got at least ten guys outside. Two to three going in and out. And the rest inside another room inside," Neji informs.

"Copy," Sai says tying his ninja wire and looks it over in one of the corners of the building and looks down to see one of the guards walking around below him. He then holds the end of the wire and lowers it down. "Rest of you guys?"

"Ready," Tenten replies, hidden in a bush and watching the guard wandering around near her and approaching.

Lee looks around a tree and sees two guys talking to each at another corner. "Just say when."

Sai smirks as he keeps lowering his wire and holds it steady in front of the guard as he keeps walking. Once he walks into the wire, Sai yanks hard, tightening the knot around his neck and jumps off the branch, landing hard and stakes the wire into the ground. Lee rushing from tree to tree until he jumps and slams the two into the wall and then striking them both in the arms and legs, then swiping their legs and slams their heads into the ground. Tenten watching as the guy in front of her looks toward the noise before she jumps out and grabs him around the neck, starting to choke him and drag him back towards the bush. The guard choking and trying to fight back against the hold, but slowly loses his strength and passes out.

"I got mine," Tenten says taking out a kunai and slowly tries to stab it into the man, but shakes a little. However, a few shurikens fly in and stab into the man's neck, making blood pool below him. Tenten looks where it came from and sees Ameyuri and Zabuza watching from the branches and Ameyrui cleaning and polishing her weapons.

"Got mine," Lee says, stabbing his fingers towards the two's necks and then walks away towards the doors with Tenten.

Sai hums as he jumps onto the roof and peeks in through a cracked open window. Opening it some more, he can see the layout of boxes and crates piled high while more guys are wandering around and now some coming in and talking to them all. "Neji, what time is it?"

"Twelve. Lunchtime," Neji answers, seeing that when they struck, a lot of them started to head inside.

"Good," Sai says taking out a few smokeballs. "On my mark," he says jumping inside and prepares to throw them.

"Set," Tenten informs, standing by Lee and watching over everyone starting to gather for some food.

Sai reels his arm back harder. "Three, two…" he starts, everyone starting to tense up, "one." The smoke balls flew to the ground and smash into a cloud of thick smoke. Every single remaining guard coughing and trying to see through it as they gather their weapons or try to fumble around with it. But Lee and Tenten rush in first, striking the nearest ones and either stab or strikes them hard as vital points. Sai jumping down into the smoke and was able to stab one into the shoulder and the heart with his sword before getting stuck as he tries to yank it out. Another nearby guy notices him and tries to get near him, but he threw a few shurikens at him and sends him down before putting his foot on the dead man and yank his sword out and stumbles back. Suddenly stopping, he feels something breathing and looks behind him to notice he accidentally stabbed another one through the back and leaves him breathless as he stares shocked at the blade piercing him.

Sai frowns as he turns around and pulls his sword out, much easier this time, and kicks the now dying man away. He then turns and swipes at another guy with a spurt of blood from his neck. Turning, he tries for another and ends up hitting something that creatures sparks. When Sai sees that the one in front of him as his own sword, he just grins and disappears from view in front of the man and leaves him confused until he feels something sliding across his neck and leaves him to fall to the ground, holding his bloody neck.

Some more guys flying off into crates and smashing them apart from Lee's fighting while Tenten uses her kunais and stabs them as quick as she could in their chest or necks. Spurts of blood flying from them as more and more fell apart or thrown into the small amount of furniture and crates. Sai stabbing one more and kicks him off into the last guy and makes him hold onto him. Throwing his sword, he stabs the last one standing in the head and slowly sends him down.

"Okay…they're all dead!" Sai calls and soon has Neji, Ameyrui, and Zabuza standing right behind him as the smoke clears to show the carnage before them.

"A decent first outing," Zabuza says before going to a hidden safe and uses his sword to open it up.

"Kinda messy though," Sai points out, looking to where his sword is still stuck.

"Sai, what have I taught you?" Ameyuri asks shaking her head.

"Always retrieve your weapon," Sai says walking over and starts yanking on it.

Ameyuri shakes her head before looking to the others. "Now how about we see what we have available, shall we?" she asks smiling to them.

Zabuza holds up a big wad of ryo for Ameyuri to take hearing that.

"For them. They did all the work," Ameyuri says wagging a finger at him.

"Take the ryo so I can look through the rest without it being in the way," Zabuza informs.

Sai suddenly appears next to him and snatched the ryo away while appearing back near his mother. "Hmm…got around five thousand here," he says looking through it and taking a quick rest.

"Split amongst them," Ameyuri reminds.

"I know. Making some calculations," Sai says going to the others and starts to separate the coins and bills.

"One twenty-five for each of you," Ameyuri informs.

"Hey Ringo, how would you like bonds in the Gato transportation company?" Zabuza asks.

Ameyuri hums and looks toward him. "I would think those bonds would fall after we are done here."

"I could send Haku or another of my guys over to the next land to cash them in before that," Zabuza offers.

Ameyuri now grins. "Now you are speaking my language."

"Right," Zabuza says emptying the safe as Ameyuri guarded.

Sai keeps counting his share to make sure he has enough before looking up to the three. "So…how does it feel being on this mission?"

"It is a surprise, that is for sure," Neji says, appreciating that he split it up fairly.

Sai hums and starts to count again. "Maybe we would be getting tougher ones if we can successfully do this. Heck, the payout might be more than this," he says holding up his share as he starts to put it away.

"It's more than we have seen for many days doing only D ranks," Tenten says as he handed her share.

Sai smiles and looks to them. "It's definitely better than that darn cat."

"You too?" Lee asks surprised.

Sai stops and looks between all of them. "How many times did you get that mission?"

"Fifty-two times," Neji says, glaring very hard at the ground.

Sai became silent for a bit until he clears his throat and keeps splitting the money. "Sixty-five."

"Let's not make this a contest," Tenten advises as she wonders how his team got that mission more than hers when they had a year of seniority over them.

Sai shrugs. "Yeah. I just wish that cat stopped getting out almost every hour."

"So how is everyone taking their first kill?" Ameyuri asks walking over.

They all stayed silent when she asked that and kept trying to count their share, almost too intently. Ameyrui though notices Tenten is the most shaken up as she kept miscounting and restarting every time. Lee though having a steel gaze on his earnings and Neji counting out silently to hide the voices maybe. But Sai though just held a smile on his face, maybe trying to hide it all.

"Zabuza, are you done?" Ameyuri calls.

"Just about," he says from the back before reappearing with a bag over his shoulders and Ameyuri looks as he holds some dango in his hand. "What? I'm hungry," he says eating into one of them.

"Come on you four," Ameyuri says getting them up and moving.

* * *

The walk back was mostly silent among the team that was occasionally broken by Zabuza eating what he had taken. Though Ameyuri did noticing that, while passing by the market, Tenten saw and gave her bag of shares to an old woman at a market stall that was almost empty except for a few fishes in the water box nearby. The old woman becoming surprised at the drop and run that just happened to her and peeks in before gasping heavily and looking very happy and shocked at Tenten who gives a smile and a wave at her. Ameyuri smiling and patting her shoulder as they walk back to the bridge builder's home.

"We're back," Ameyrui calls out as they all file in.

"Nothing new has happened," Guy informs as he was on guard duty while Kakashi was out training all of team seven.

Ameyuri smiles. "Good. Then that means our training went well."

"Ameyuri, was it not too early for that stage?" Guy asks concerned.

"No, in fact, I think when they become official genin, they should have to experience it," Ameyuri informs.

The four start to walk by him and he notices some of them with that look in their eyes. "Let's hope they get their bearings straight once they need to come by another part of the mission."

"Sai, come with me," Ameyuri instructs.

Sai immediately stops moving with a foot in the air and turns on his heel before following her. Though Ameyuri kept a smirk on her face as they walk back outside and heads to a corner of the building. "Can I drop this act?" Sai asks, looking up to her and dropping his smile.

Ameyuri pulls her son into a hug and pats him on the back.

Sai slowly smiles and hugs her back. "So how did I do?"

Ameyuri chuckles and hugs him tighter. "Excellent. You really surpassed my expectations for your first real missions."

"Really?" Sai asks, somewhat knowing the answer.

"No," she says bluntly and makes him sweatdrop. "But, you did hold up quite well. So I will give you credit where credit is due."

"Mom is the best," Sai says hugging her back.

Ameyuri giggles as she keeps holding him. "And you are a good son to have."

"Back to training?" Sai asks.

Ameyuri smirks. "Yes. You know me so well. Let's see if we can put actual killing moves into your skills now."

Sai sighs and hangs his head. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"As your mother, no," Ameyuri giggles before hugging him tighter and nuzzles her cheek against his, making him smile. "Now let's get cracking my little shinobi," she says leading him away.


	6. Chapter 6: Rebounded Torture

"What have you four been doing for the past week?" Sasuke asks as she and Sai sit down and rest from training with his mother.

Sai groans and puts his head onto the table. "A heavy version of the training."

"That is not what has you down," Sasuke says.

Sai yawns. "No. It's her version of the training. Our first killings."

"Oh," Sasuke says, unsure how to respond to that.

Sai sighs carefully and keeps his eyes closed. "How did your day go?"

"Tiring, but I can now walk on trees decently, but will you teach me what you and your mom did?" Sasuke asks.

"Water walking you mean? A lot harder to do. Water, unlike trees, walls, and the ceiling is an ever-shifting thing. Thus, you have to constantly adapt to that," Sai says.

Sasuke becomes slightly interested, but also hoping to get his mind off of the killing. "Can you try to teach me?" she asks, looking to him.

"Hum…how close are you to mastering tree walking?" Sai asks.

Sasuke thinks back to her training. "About thirty feet…thirty-five at times."

"…until you can stand upside down for nearly ten minutes without falling, then I will help teach you. If not, you won't be able to really get it," Sai informs.

"Can you try at least?" she asks hopefully.

"You want to basically go for a swim?" Sai asks legitimately confused.

Sasuke shrugs. "I was just trying to branch out my training. Maybe water walking would help speed up my training and control."

"Alright…just bring a change of clothes," Sai says getting up.

Sasuke nods before they suddenly had plates put in front of them. "This…looks expensive," she notes, taking a look over the food and how new and fresh they were, especially the chickens and pig.

"Oh. We suddenly were given some ryo by a kind stranger. It seems he saw how troubled we all were and gave us this bag of money and then walked away. Never saw him again," Ameyuri explains happily. "So eat up. We are going to enjoy ourselves today."

"You steal from Gato?" Sai asks, making his mom try to look innocent, but failing badly.

"No…of course not," she tries to pass off with a hand wave and looking away to hide her bad poker face.

Sai's face slowly morphs into a predatory grin like his mom sometimes has. "Can we go raiding again tonight?"

Ameyuri blinks and suddenly turns sharply to him. "And have you worked on freezing up and getting your weapon stuck?"

"No," Sai says much as she did.

"Thought so. We can look at something like that later," Ameyuri says going to grab food for other people.

Sasuke shakes her head at the two. "You both are very much alike."

"How so?" they both ask her.

"The way you act," Sasuke immediately informs.

They both look at each other and then back to her. "We don't see it."

Sasuke gives a sigh. "Nevermind."

"Oh, mom. Sasuke wants to learn water walking. Can I help teach?" Sai asks.

"Just make sure she doesn't drown," Ameyuri informs.

Sai smiles towards Sasuke now. "Great. Now that is cleared up, train after breakfast?"

* * *

Gato slams his fist into the table. Many of his warehouses were raided and all his thugs that were guarding it were killed at each one over the past week. "Waraji! Zori!" Gato yells.

The two samurai walk up from the crowd of henchmen and grip their swords tightly, ready to run and go kill or scare someone.

"Go to the bridge construction and slaughter them all," Gato instructs, pissed off.

The two grins as the henchmen behind them all smile in joy in their own way when the order hit their ears.

* * *

Sai sat at the bridge treating his katana with the rest of team seven waiting. Team Guy, Zabuza, and Ameyuri were away going to take out Gato once and for all while they waited at the bridge. All the workers were given the day off thankfully. "We got company," Sai says hearing multiple footsteps coming their way.

The four members turn to look at him before looking towards the land and all their eyes narrow at the sight of many men and two of them stepping forward with their katanas out and ready. "Oh, great," Naruto groans, taking out a kunai.

"Looks like Gato has made a move alright," Kakashi says as he kept reading his icha icha book.

"Take them down sensei?" Sai asks, wanted verbal confirmation as he prepares his katana.

Kakashi nods and closes his book. "Let them run at you first. Can't fault stupidity," he notes, putting his book away for safekeeping.

"Sasuke, can I see one of your fuma shurikens? I want to try out a jutsu mom taught me while we were here," Sai requests.

Sasuke looks at him in some interest before taking out her fuma and tosses it to him. Sai catching it by the ring and flicked it open before starting to spin it and it starts sparking with electricity. Sasuke became surprised as she watches his spin it around before it became a blur and leaving a mostly bright blue line on the edges as sparks dance around it. "…teach me later," she says after a while.

"Will do," Sai says before flinging it at the incoming group.

The group slowed to a stop as the fuma flew at them and most of the ducks or throw themselves to the ground. But the few that stayed up were hit hard and had their arms cut off or sliced through. Only the last one has knocked away from the hit and into some crates that explode into splinters under him. The fuma spinning back around and lets Sai catch it and look on in proudness of himself.

"I see your lightning nature has evolved a bit since the bell test," Kakashi comments as Sai starts spinning it again.

Sai chuckles. "Thank you. By the way, they're charging," he says pointing over to the group as they yell with weapons raised.

"Ready and throw," Kakashi instructs, waiting for them to close in enough that the lightning jutsu would be at maximum effectiveness. Sai did so, flinging the fuma shuriken once more at the crowd. This time, far fewer had time to dodge and those that were not sliced open from it that were too close yelled in pain as they were electrocuted from being too close.

Sai catches the fuma again and starts to charge it up before running off towards the scattered crowd. He passes by Sasuke and tosses it to her and makes her catch it as he takes his sword out. Sasuke smiles as she spins it around before throwing it to the side. She then takes out some shurikens and throws them all into the crowd. All of them hit one person each and makes them stop to try and take it out, not noticing the fuma flying at them and sends them all down. Sai jumping into the fray and glancing off the sword and pipe strikes from any henchmen that tried to hit him. But they were quickly cut down when he simply pushes them away and he slices across their chests, a spurt of blood from them all as they went down just as fast. Naruto quickly using his shadow clones to try and overwhelm some guys and even knock them out by pouncing with a lot of himself onto them and holds them down. Sakura simply providing support with throwing whatever tools she had and making precision strikes past all the chaos.

Sai moves further in towards where a lot of puffs of smoke were erupting from Naruto's clones being dispersed and sees a large man with no top on fighting with a sword style to seemed to heavily favor strength and strong attacks. He smiles and charges towards him, slicing at two in his way and pushing then out of the way. He then slides as the man turns toward him and tries to swing his sword at Sai, but Sai merely glance it off his, sending it straight into the ground. Sai then kicks up and hits his stomach before flinging his sword up and through his chest. He grunts as blood pools out down his blade and onto him before pushing him down and to the side before pulling his sword out. Turning back around, he can see the others working on the last of the men, either knocking them out or killing them with their weapons and jutsus. As the last man went down from a kunai from Sakura, everyone stops and takes some breathes as they survey the area, looking for any stragglers. But seeing none, they start to relax and smile to themselves at a job well done.

But Sai catches rustling noises from behind him and turns to see another swordsman coming at him with a blade that was close enough to tear him apart. If it wasn't for Kakashi catching the wrist from the side and wrenching his arms open, making him drop the sword as it was just a few inches from Sai. "Oh, thanks," he says picking up the dropped weapon and looks it over. Kakashi taking the chance and smacking his face into the ground, knocking him out.

"Keep on your guard until you are truly sure it is over. Other than that, great work, all of you," Kakashi says taking note that Sai seemed to be able to kill more easily now as Sai goes around looking at the weapons that they could loot, taking a very nice looking katana from the shirtless guy he took out.

"I say this went well," Sai says happily, still taking the weapons on the ground.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke says before catching the katana Sai had picked up.

"You said you wanted one," Sai reminds, going over to the last one before raising his sword and then swings, decapitating the unconscious shinobi.

The team winces while Sai starts to loot his body for anything good. "Did you…have to do that?" Sakura tries to ask.

"He could have been playing dead for another sneak attack," Sai informs pulling off claws. "Hey sensei, what do you think?" Sai asks showing them to him.

"Hum…chakra enhanced triple-bladed claw. This is a specially treated weapon that is more able to focus chakra through," Kakashi says before returning it to him.

"Nice," Sai says before trying it on his left hand.

"Easy. Besides, won't your mother scold you for trying it without training?" Sasuke asks smirking now.

"Like you and your new sword?" Sai asks back giving it a few test swipes before frowning and takes it off. "A bit too big for my hand."

"You are smaller," Sasuke confirms as she taps her new sword handle against his head.

"Oh, can your hand fit then?" Sai challenges holding it up for her.

Sasuke snarks. "Doubt it. I won't waste time on something trivial."

"Then help me with something," Sai says holding up a bingo book. "Look and see if you can find a match for this guy," Sai says giving it to Sasuke before retrieving the head.

Sasuke recoils when he did that before begrudgingly looking through the book. "Really want a reward, huh?"

"Hey, we make our livings off doing this," Sai reminds as Sasuke looks on the lower level bounties to find a match.

"Well, we got a match. It's a hundred thousand ryo," Sasuke says.

"So if we split it evenly to everyone, that's about ten thousand ryo to each of us," Sai mutters to himself.

Sasuke hums. "I say a good split."

"We will also need to factor in all the weapons we are looting that we will be selling," Sai adds, looking over to the remaining intact weapons.

"And that's a good amount…to the right people," Sasuke adds as she thinks that they can't sell to the people here.

"We just need to seal it all before we leave," Sai adds as Naruto thought about all the ramen he could by with the amount of money he knew he was getting.

"I do have a few packing scrolls here," Sasuke says showing a few of them.

"We should ask someone who is good at inspecting weapons…that isn't Tenten as she would take it all for herself," Sai says stopping to think about that for a moment.

* * *

Kyuubi smirks in the seal as Naruto keeps training hard in the woods alone as Ameyuri had instructed him. It was the fourth day and the new moon made enough darkness for it to put its plan into motion. Naruto had been training so hard that he had not noticed he was using it's chakra just to make it through and survive the brutal body breaking trademark training of Ameyuri and had done it in a way that the seal opened up a small bit. Enough for at least one tail to break and hold open the doorway. Now was the time it had been waiting for. The pain it felt from using its tail to keep the small crack in the seal open would finally pay off and it would be free and get a bit of payback at the same time.

Naruto picks through his ninja stars, trying to find a good one as he picks out two which had a chip in them. However, he was curious and throws them, seeing them fly off course and go into the bushes. Naruto shakes his head as he wonders how do other people with defective equipment fight in such a state. But then he groans as he drops his tools and holds his stomach as a sharp searing pain lance through him.

Kyuubi was feeling quite excited it was now time. No one was around. That it could sense that is true and now it started the process so freedom would be in its grasp and more.

Naruto groans harder as he felt the pain hit him harder before looking down and gasps in shock as a red mist flows from where he is holding his stomach. Naruto's mind then races to think of how he must have gotten injured without him knowing it and starts to open his jacket and gasps slowly in shock of the sight of his stomach. The red mist slowly becoming bigger, like a deep red flame, that engulfs his skin and sticks to him. He tries to pat himself out as it did feel like hot fire burning him, but it was to no avail. He could only watch helplessly as his entire body starts to be engulfed in the red mist before it slowly consumes him, leaving a human-shaped red flowing being standing in Naruto's place.

Hardly any screams came from him as the mist starts to flow one way inward, while giving the impression it was flowing both ways at the same time, leaving a dark hole in his former chest area. Soon a few orange tips of fur lash out and grab onto the edges, straining against itself. A deep red muzzle starts to appear in the middle of the hole before showing a fox head with deep red eyes and a sort of black mask of fur. It then uses its front paws and grips the edges as well, pulling itself out as the pulling feeling of the abyss. Once it gets enough of a distance away, it uses its arm and tries to almost stand like a human before it was suddenly launched and rolls across the ground in a heap, landing and sliding with its tails up and over its head. The fox takes a small breath and blew one of its tails out of the way of its eyes and blinks.

"Ow."

The fox groans as it picks itself up and rubs a paw on its head before looking to Naruto still as the red misted portal. It then swipes a tail in front of itself towards him and the portal starts to close, letting it pull the mist back into itself as it follows. It then smirks as Naruto's form starts to change and become smaller. It watches as he lowers in height, still covered in deep red mist and size till he stood about three feet and three inches tall while his limbs become heavily slimmed down to fit the height. The fox's tongue rolling out and licking its fang and lips as it watches as more mist is pulled in and reveals the same blond hair but now in a short shoulder and slightly curved length. More of the mist recedes away and shows off the old outfit the fox always sees on him but now smaller to fit the size like it was made for the new height. But what really excited the fox was that it finally sees the important part of the changing Naruto and that is his old faces isn't there. In fact, it was replaced by a smooth innocent face and body that he traces its eyes over. It starts to look over the new form and sees the innocent and feminine face while licking at its fangs hungrily as it looks at the new body. A small almost flat torso with two small budding breasts peeking through the jacket and somewhat normal hips and leg flesh to gawk at.

Naruto groans in a feminine tone as the mist finally recede back into her stomach and then she falls face-first into the ground. "Ow…fuck…" she curses, trying to push herself up but then catches sight of the multitailed fox before her. She stares in awe as it walks over and raises a paw. Naruto starts to smile and reach out with a hand, thinking it wants to shake paws, but then feels the paw on her head before she is pushed down against the ground, the fox holding a satisfied grin on its face while Naruto struggles to get out from under the hold.

The fox moves around so it was standing over her, nearly covering her whole body as she stares up when it rolls her over. Its paws now moving to her shoulders and hold her down as it smirks still. The fox then sticks its tongue out and licks her whole face, leaving her in a slobbering and sputtering state while some of her hair sticks to her. She keeps spitting before looking up and gasps heavily. The fox before morphing and growing larger, becoming taller before her as it changes into a more human-like form. The size steadily increasing until it towers over her and she can see that the fox became a large man, a large muscled and chiseled man. Her eyes trail down the man's body and shakily gasp as she rakes in the sight of him. Already being around five and a half foot tall was intimidating, but what she saw below him and starting to point towards her made her try to squirm away. Her eyes stare at the almost ten-inch monster before her, threatening to be almost a foot long if it got any harder, and being as thick as her new arm size wasn't helping either. Swinging below it were some hefty kiwi size balls that must be engorged with potent cum for her to deal with.

The man moves his grip from her shoulders and slowly slides them down her arms, making sure to have a good grip as she feels his rough hands touch all over her. Naruto couldn't understand why she couldn't move and resist this or why her body felt so weird as he touched her. Tingles spread across her skin and then travels deep into her body as he kept traveling down to the wrists before he suddenly moves to her collar and she gasps suddenly from the rough handling. He then grabs the top of it and yanks hard, a loud ripping noise reaching her ears before seeing the orange jumpsuit being pulled apart by the threads and then it comes off into the air behind him. She then sees more and more pieces being ripped off and tossed into a pile behind the two, leaving the last pieces under her and stuck in place. The man then grins as he looks on her one-piece white underwear in the style of a tight vest that is held up and wraps around her neck and panties that show off her smooth curved body. The budding breasts now more pronounced as he can see them pressing against her vest. And her smooth crotch pressing hard against the panties that move as she tries to struggle with her legs moving around and trying to push herself away. The man holds up a hand in her vision and makes her watch as it travels down to the vest and grip the sides of the top of her vest and makes her stare in shock at the sight of the small mounds of flesh and flat crotch between her legs. But it was interrupted when the man yanks hard, leaving tatters and pieces in the air as he holds her around her waist, lifting her up.

Naruto tries to push against his hold, but it was very weak to her as he repositions himself, making sure his tip brushes against her leaking cunt lips and makes her shiver and try harder to pry his hand off at least one side. But he simply takes her distracted sense of self and slams himself inside her, traveling a few inches into her and makes her grunt and moans in shock, freezing her whole body as blood drips down her legs. Naruto's eyes rolling up into her head and her mouth stuck open in pure pain and shock. But it didn't matter to the man as he starts to pull her off just as easily, not even feeling her resisting anymore and her tunnel clenching around him as the large girth keeps her wide open for him, but also trying to push him out. It didn't matter however as he stops at his tip still inside her and slams back into her, going a few more inches inside her and makes her grunt, tongue rolling out of the side of her mouth. She tries to lift a hand up, but the man grins widely as he picks her off him again and, to the tip of his cock, slams her down again and groans happily as he feels his tip against womb, almost pushing itself in. He chuckles and looks down between themselves and licks his lips at the sight of just a few more inches left. He laughs that rings in the girl's ears now but can't let her mind catch up to the fact that she is being raped right here in such a short time. Her arms slowly become limp while she is being lifted again and then slams down again, feeling his cock slam against her entrance hard and almost push it open, but it sent sparks throughout her whole body that made her twitch.

The man kept going, holding that same grin as he watches the lost and locked expression of shock and pain on the girl's face. Still slamming her repeatedly as hard as he can, wanting to invade her little womb for his own use and he was going to do it. Her legs naturally spreading apart as it slides against his muscled sides and making it easier for him to get as deep as he can go. His balls even slapping against her legs and little plush heart-shaped ass, both of them engoring in size and throbs as they prepare their warm load of cum. His features clenching up as he grips her hips hard, wanting to reach that goal and break this little former jailer for keeping him inside. Deep red auras travel from his back and lace around his arms before it reaches the little girl and goes around her body. It then slowly wraps around her neck, caressing her in some form. He then howls with laughter at the sight of such a broken female that he personally handled and now he was going to make it permanent.

Digging his fingers into her skin, he lifts himself up a bit, standing to stand and takes the shaking girl with him. He keeps slamming her on his prick as it keeps pushing her opening repeatedly until he pushes her down onto him fully and felt her touch and mesh against his crotch. A loud groan escaping him before looking to the girl with a glint in his eye as she whimpers quietly, her head hanging limp with the rest of her body as she is only held up by him. A slight bulge appearing on her stomach as it twitches while the man kept still, savoring the feeling of now being in the womb of his former jailer. His balls start to throb widely and, feeling them, he starts to lift and push Naruto down at a rough pace, whimpers always coming from her mouth as the cock keeps slamming into her. The man grunting heavily and almost animalistically while beating her down more. Being too much for her mind, it starts to shut down and then goes blank as he growls and pushes her as deep as he can go, the bulge appearing again and leaving the twitching tip throbbing through her skin visibly. He laughs loudly while his balls start to pump it's warm and hot load into her, filling her up and makes some of it leak out and drip down her legs, splattering against her own crotch and stomach even, staining her bare ass and leaving white sticky streaks. The man smirks as he looks down to her and sees the red mist starting to darken and stop moving as an iron collar appears where the mist was and clinks against itself, laying as limp against her skin as she is. He then licks his lips and let's go quickly, letting her stay up for a second before she slides off him and lands roughly onto the ground, a spurt of jizz spewing out of her hole and staining the ground. He then bends down as her blank eyes slowly look toward him and he lets his nine tails come out behind him, waving and aiming at her almost threateningly. His still harden prick twitching for another go as it drips cum, but he knows he has to end this for tonight. There would be more time later and since she has had a taste, it would only make sense to do one last bit. He reaches around and slaps the streaks of white cum laden ass, letting loose a whimper from her and then moves his cum stained hand to her mouth and sticks a dripping finger into it, her tongue already licking away and trying to get more before he pulls his hand out and yanks on her collar hard, pulling her towards him. Another quiet whimper from making him chuckle before he grabs her hair harshly and yanks her up.

The red mist flowing from his arm and starts to travel down her body. When it disappears down her feet, it shows a purple hair and red blood eyes like his, a few strokes appearing on the side of her stomach leaving the written kanji of 'fox' etched into her skin before he drops her onto the ground again as she jumps in place when she lands and is now looking straight up, her eyes slowly drifting to him for what else he might do. He then keeps smirking at her as he starts to do some hand signs so widely fast, she couldn't keep up in her state. And only an exact minute later did he stop and a strong wind blew through the area while the man notes the trees in the distance rustling and moving in the wind too. He chuffs and looks to the girl again as she weakly tries to reach toward him, but he just holds a hand toward her and sends a blast of red mist towards her, sending her head to the other side and he hears snoring coming from her cute little mouth.

"Finally…human bodies are better than I thought," he muses before laughing and starts to disappears from sight while red mist appears around Naruto before it flows into her skin and disappears.

* * *

Naruto awoke the next morning naked and stained white in areas with all the clothing torn to unwearable pieces scattered everywhere. She moans softly and turns over slowly, trying to get up. But as she looks to the ripped clothes, she tries to reach for one of the pieces of the jumpsuit and whines and yelp when something yanks at her neck. Her ears hearing the echoing clink of metal, but when she reached up to feel whatever it was, there was nothing there.

Her neck was yanked again in a direction towards the side and she whimpers before looking where she was being pulled to see a flowing stream. She starts to walk towards and feels more yanks on her neck. Slipping right in, she lowers herself down and starts to clean herself off as best she could, scrubbing herself down with her bare hands. 'Good…get yourself nice and clean,' she hears in her head.

She looks around confused, but then continues to clean herself after hearing no more of the voices. During that time, she felt small tugs to her neck as she makes sure to get the final parts. After which, she felt a hard yank and falls onto the side before looking up and blinks at the clothing laid out before her. A white vest and panties with a purple straight skirt that had some armor padding on it which seemed a bit shorter than she thought it would be. A set of leggings and glove meshes with armor pieces on them standing on top. Naruto looks around for a few seconds, trying to find anyone who left these here before starting to grab one and slip them on, but before she could she felt herself heat up for some reason and soon she found herself dry.

Naruto smiles to herself afterward as she looks over herself, happily covered up, but pulls a little at the skirt to hide herself a bit more, but a quick yank to her neck made her stop. She whines at the sudden interruption and was about to reach for the skirt again but stops. She then starts to walk back towards the others, hoping to find them and see how she did.

'You like this, don't you, my little slave?' the voice asks in her head as she felt her panties tighten around her ass.

Naruto shivers at the sound she is hearing before continuing on. Her mind trying to toss out the feeling and hurry back, feeling her stomach growl and wanting something at least good to eat.

'Bitch. Should have known,' the voice spits bitterly.

Naruto frowns and looks around. "Come on out, right now," she calls but gets no response to escape her throat tightening for a second and leaves her gasping for air.

'Beg me to come out and take you then,' the voice instructs.

Naruto shivers fearfully and decides not to question the voice again and run off as quick as she could towards the home where they are staying. She does not want to press her luck at this moment.

'You know you want to,' the voice says again and she could swear she felt something soft and furry brush against her clit, ass, and nipples.

Naruto whimpers and tries to shake herself off while still running, now jumping off into the trees and hoping to make it through the door would save her from all this and give her a decent break.

Sai tears off a chicken leg before the door bursts open and the leg in his hand was gone. He blinks before slowly looking and almost face faulting at the sight of the purple-haired girl sitting on the table and nibbling like crazy on the chicken leg. He slowly looks over the body and gulps as he spies how short the skirt is and sees it shows off her white panties quite well that he couldn't take his eyes off. Then slowly looking up as she looks toward him and slides over the rest of his chicken and starts to gorge on it. His eyes now on her budding chest and he starts to feel hot and winded as he kept watching. "Uhhhhh…that's…my food…"

"Naruto, I taught you better manners than that," Ameyuri scolds.

Sai stares in shock and trying to see how this is Naruto. "Sorry. I am just really hungry and I keep feeling like something is watching me," she says looking toward the windows before going back to eating.

'Say nothing for now Sai. You don't know what is going on,' Sai thinks as he watches as everyone seems to think this is Naruto. 'Wait till you can get her alone.'

"If you are going to eat on the table like that, at least help clean up," Ameyuri orders walking away and leaves the girl slouching before grabbing one last piece and eating away.

Sai kept slowly blinking as he watches the girl work and even gets a bent over view of her ass, letting him see every curve and contour with those panties of hers before she stands and takes the now empty dishes away. 'Man…she is tempting…SHIT! She ate all my food!' he realizes and goes to the kitchen to grab something for the road at least to fill his empty stomach. 'This…is problematic though,' he thinks while looking the girl over and how everyone is acting so normally.

'After you eat, get back to training. I don't want a weak slave,' the voice says in Naruto's head again before a small yank is felt.

Naruto whimpers as she is forced to step back and rubs at her neck. Sai raising an eyebrow at the reaction she made before she goes to get some more food for herself. 'Okay…that was even weirder.' Sai ate quickly and when Naruto left, he followed after her. Not via stealth, but going as if to train.

'Ah. Get rid of him,' the voice orders and Naruto frowns and looks behind her to see Sai following her but makes no move to dissuade him from turning Sai away. After a bit, Naruto stops and starts stretching, getting ready to train as Sai keeps walking past her. 'I guess there was no need,' the voice says as Naruto felt the same soft furry thing brush against her nipple.

Naruto shivers and pauses for a bit before starting to train with what she could. But she didn't notice that Sai stopped a little away and ends up watching her move around. He watches as she stretches and moves around, doing the same movements that only Naruto can do, especially the same failures and trip-ups. Sometimes ending up onto the ground with her ass in the air and letting him see up the skirt.

'Either that is a true accident or she is doing it on purpose,' Sai thinks frowning. "So who are you really?" Sai asks from his place up in the tree.

Naruto stops dead hearing that, not knowing why she did that.

Sai freezes as well, wondering if she did hear him. He peers closer, watching for any movement she might do.

'He knows?' the voice in Naruto's heads asks, sounding in shock.

Sai frowns as he slowly takes out a kunai, ready just in case she goes to attack him if she knows where he is. 'Who are you? Come on, do something else.'

'Slave…capture him,' the voice orders and Naruto feels a strong yank.

Sai tilts his head as she is shoved forward and falls to her knees before she jumps and disappears. Sai raises an eyebrow before his eyes widen and he quickly moves his arm to the side and stops her attack with her own kunai. "Well…guess you did know. So who are you?" he questions, glaring a bit at her.

Naruto doesn't say anything as red chakra starts to form around her before shooting it off, making Sai throw himself off the tree to avoid her and the tree is blasted to pieces. 'Shit! She is really strong!' Sai thinks in shock, wishing he had brought his katana now.

Naruto quickly disappears and reappears in front of him, kicking him away into a tree hard. Sai grunts and tries to catch himself before ducking as Naruto kicks where his head was. Sai reaches up, grabbing her legs and pushes her down into the ground. Sai then grunts as the red chakra covers his hands and makes him let go, looking to see them having burn marks. Naruto jumps up and towards him, her kauni raised as she aims at his heart but misses when Sai leans out of the way. Naruto lands on the tree and kicks around, trying to get him, but Sai jumps away in time.

'Hum. He isn't too bad. Slave, convert this one. He will make a good slave like you,' the voice instructs yanking again.

Naruto grunted as her neck is then shoved towards him, making Sai wonder why the heck that happened while Naruto reaches up and rubs at her neck. Naruto then runs at him, throwing a few more kunais towards him and Sai tries to make them all glance off, only getting two cuts at his arms as they flew by. He then makes a hand sign as she kicks toward him, a blue flare of sparks and chakra coming off of him now as she lands her foot on him, but the burning sensation didn't happen as the red chakra went away. Sai grabs her foot and knocks her foot away before trying to grab it and then slams her into the ground. Trying to reach up to grab at her wrists, he then grunts in pain when Naruto stabs him in the arm. Naruto freezes up and her breath hitches in place when she sees him looking to the kunai embedded in his arm. His blue sparkling chakra aura dissipating as he bleeds onto her.

'Good. Now begin. Turn him into another fuck slave,' the voice instructs with a powerful yank as chakra seemed to flow out of her back.

The yank sends Naruto towards him and sends Sai onto him back. Sai groans as he tries to sit up but gets held down by his shoulders as Naruto looks at him with shaky eyes, almost tearing up as her red chakra spills from her arms and onto him, almost as if it was starting to cover him up.

Sai tries to reach up and grab Naruto, but only able to touch her arm, making the chakra spread to his arm as the blood seeps into her clothing. Naruto looks on in equal pain at doing this to her oldest friend and tries to pull away, but felt compelled to make sure he changes. As Sai looks up at her, he slowly sees a large naked red-haired man standing and appearing behind her, looking him over as he smirks down. "What…who…?" Sai tries to ask as the red chakra is still trying to cover up his head now. "Did you do this to Naruto? Change him?" Sai demands, wanting at least an answer before he thinks he will die.

"Well, this will be two now," Kurama says, sounding like he was starting to complain to himself as he ignores Sai.

Sai frowns as he glared up to the man as he paces around. His stabbed arm starting to slowly shrink out of the corner of his eye.

"I wanted to conserve chakra for a bit after using it to altering the memories of all of those ningens. Now have to do it a second time. Also, why was he not affected?" Kurama kept whining as he paced back and forth.

"Oy! I'm talking to you, you big fucker!" Sai yells, now seeing the same thing happening to his other arm and groans as the kauni stuck in his arm is making the wound bigger and feels more tears land on his chest from Naruto as she sees how much that wound is causing him.

"Ah, right. Slave, remove that while you are converting," Kurama comments spying the kunai and blood before going back to whining at himself.

Naruto reaches over and grabs the kunai and Sai is able to grab her hand, glaring at the man behind her. He then wrenches the kunai out and tosses it at the man, a tail suddenly grabbing it without him even turning around. "I am speaking to you. Not her. Now explain if you are going to kill me."

"I guess I will have to be extra careful…maybe I should let them head back to that village, while I stay here? I mean, this place is a bit isolated so I could convert all these worthless ningen into my slaves without much worry. I mean, I just have to seal off all ways of escape and then take my time hunting them all," Kurama muses over as he paces.

"You would still have some ninja and shinobi roaming around to watch over the place," Sai spoke up frowning as he listens to this stupid plan. "Now let go of Naruto and turn her back to normal."

"I guess I do have to worry about that, but as long as I can use that jutsu to alter memories, it should be fine," Kurama says to himself before looking over to see the progress. He starts to smile as he sees the chakra covering his head and almost gets his face before he spots the eyes and frowns.

"Hey, moron, even if you do something like that, we have pictures and files. Someone is going to notice when they look at Naruto's file and see a very different picture than what he is right now," Sai informs to his face and Kurama stops.

Kurama kept frowning at he kept watching to the point where even an eye was left. However, he then sweeps his tail across the area and washes the chakra away, going into the air and it proceeds to fly back into the tail tips. "I seem to have missed a few decades of advancements," he drones, leaning down to him as he stares him down. He watches as Sai's body was back to normal after the chakra went away and Naruto was freely crying at almost losing him. "What else is not changed? Tell me and I might give you a better form."

Sai says nothing and frowns, keeping a harsh glare on him. Kurama starts to sweat as it considers these things and realizes the entire plan was now in jeopardy. Kurama hums as it thinks. 'How to approach this? This one somehow was unaffected by the jutsu…maybe that was a good thing considering what he just told me,' Kurama thinks before turning back to him. "Here is the deal. Either you help me and get rewarded or I turn you into something like what my former jailer here has become," Kurama threatens.

"And I can blather to the Hokage that you are out and he would be here quicker with an entire army to handle you," Sai promises back, grabbing Naruto's wrist and makes her flinch at his touch.

"What makes you think you would even get to?" Kurama taunts.

Sai slowly leans toward him, still holding that glare. "Because you know you need me. And if you change me, I will never talk. I will kill myself before that happens. And my mother wouldn't like that. Biju or not, she will kick your tailed ass."

"Hum…then a deal can be struck," Kurama says after a bit.

"And what are you offering?" Sai asks, trying to lift Naruto off of him, but it seems as if something was weighing her down while her neck strains as she tries to hold herself up by pushing on his chest.

"One, I don't enslave you and two, I let you have access to my slaves," Kurama informs.

Sai turns his gaze over to Naruto who now seems to be looking at him hoping that he won't be changed now. "Naruto? Fucking Naruto? And you said slaves. Who else do you have?"

"If you refuse, you will be number two," Kurama informs before snapping his fingers.

Naruto squeaks and Sai turns to see Naruto still straddling over him, seeing that she wasn't a little girl anymore, but now more of his age. She opens her deep brown eyes and looks at him with her neck-length hair hanging around her head. Very smooth and plump body with her chest size hanging below her and still not looking saggy at all. While some muscles were built up and leave smooth lines and curves on her, leading his eyes down to the hips. And all of this because she is now fully naked before him while she doesn't seem to be bothered, but a breeze passes over her and makes her shiver in place while keeping a comforting grip on his shoulders.

"I know you mortal men can not resist such a young and soft female body," Kaurama states as he holds up his hand before flicking a finger, making Naruto whine as she is thrown forward by her head and lands flat against Sai. "And when they get close to you. I figure this is a good enough offer along with a threat."

Sai frowns as he picks and holds up Naruto so he can sit up and look toward him again. "And my offer is my mother does not come to grab you by the tail and spank and throw you around like a ragdoll. I doubt even a Biju would survive that much abuse. Also, you have to change Naruto back."

"Not possible. Once at the stage she is in, it can not be reversed," Kurama informs moving his finger and Naruto starts to run a hand along his arm suggestively.

Sai looks unconvinced as he tries to resist the touch, but felt a shiver ran through him. "Right. And changing her into this means it's unchangeable now and where did her clothes go?" Sai questioned before Naruto pushes him onto the ground and mounts him. She then leans down and, despite his attempts to stop her, kisses him.

"You mortals. Always so feeble. I mean changing my jailer into another gender like so. And it would be difficult to change the minds to fit it. Seems to me, a female is more likely to be lost in the crowd with the right looks," Kurama explains rolling his eyes as he watches the two kiss before Sai pushes her off after a while. "I wonder if you are after someone else already. Seems you are with that Uchiha bitch. The last one, I believe?"

"You still haven't answered my question," Sai points out as the older girl held his arm between her breasts now.

Kurama chuckles deeply and smirks at him. "Simple, it's by design. Now, aren't you going to enjoy this prime female?" he asks, running a tail down her back and makes her breath out deeply, trying to use Sai's arm to stay up.

"So what do you want right now?" Sai asks making Kurama smirk.

"Want? I want all…" he starts.

"If it's the whole team and town, that's a lot of paperwork from many different areas and countries," Sai cuts off.

Kurama stops, his face irking from that as he thought on it. "I want at least one of my choosing then," Kurama informs. Sai actually growls under his breath and Kurama immediately slams his hand onto his neck and his red chakra swirls around his arm, almost touching him. "I want one or the deal is off and I won't care. I will fight the world if I have to," he growls, his teeth sharpening into fangs and his hair bristles.

Sai glares back for a while back before sighing. "Fine. One, but my mom and Sasuke are not a choice," Sai relents before Naruto pulls his head in between her breasts. Sai stops for a second as he realizes where his head is and blinks up towards her, trying to reach up and grab her.

"So you will help me with these files and, in exchange, I will consent to a few of your restrictions, not enslave you, and let you have at my slaves. Deal?" Kurama asks reaching out a hand that was glowing with red chakra.

Sai pulls his head free with a gasp before looking to him and reaches out and grabs his hand, the chakra now flowing around their arms. "Nothing else. Everything else that you order afterward is a suggestion that I will take under considerations," he says, making a quick hand sign that made his own blue lightning chakra wash over the red chakra flowing around and mixes together.

"I will be back soon," Kurama says before letting go and shrinking and turning into a small fox before running off as Naruto starts kissing down Sai's neck.

Sai raises an eyebrow as he watches the fox run off before gasping and groaning as Naruto kept kissing his neck. "Naruto…stop…" he says, trying to push her away and ends up looking at her as he keeps her a certain length away to get some air.

Naruto raises an eyebrow before taking a hold of his shirt and Sai is not sure how, but she removed it without damaging it at all. Naruto then runs a finger along his chest.

"Naruto…not now. Besides…I may have to watch that fox just in case he goes against my restrictions," Sai explains as he tries to get up before grunting as Naruto pushes him down again, holding him down.

"Please. I need this so badly," Naruto says getting his pants now as Sai noticed how much heat she was putting off.

Sai frowns as he glares in the direction of where that crazy fox went. "When you get back, I swear you are going to be a pelt over my fireplace," he curses before gritting his teeth as she returns to kissing his neck again and this time has a tight grip around him.


	7. Chapter 7: White Light

Kurama watched them all, evaluating them. It could only take one according to its deal so it wanted the strongest one. It looks over the Uchiha bitch and wonders if that bastard will really take her or not so it moves on. The pink one…she seems useless and a bitchy attitude right now. That fighter…he could be good considering he can fight through chakra. Though that weapon master could be useful in getting some armor and weapons for itself easily. And the last is the Hyuuga lookie-loo bitch could be good for hunting more targets or at least making sure there is nothing coming after itself. And that woman tending to them…oh. That's his mother…she does have that air she can kick its ass if she wanted. She does look good though. Too bad. And that leader fighter…eh. Same thing as the genin fighter. And finally…oh. What's this? Is that…a bloodline? And it's…the sharingan. Kurama grins and licks its teeth. He would be a perfect target and he was a high rank so easier access or could sneak in and change things easier.

Kurama waited until Kakashi separated from the group, most likely going to check up on Naruto and Sai as Ameyuri was busy smacking Sasuke around with her training. It waits as Kakashi walks by towards where Naruto and Sai went. It then jumps down behind a tree and waits as Kakashi looks towards the noise before continuing to walk. Kurama smirks to itself before following alongside him and hidden away by the bushes. Kakashi starts to take out his book and read away, almost as if this is a leisurely walk for him. Kurama rolls its eyes and sticks its head through the bush, looking up at him and yipping.

Kakashi hums as he looks over and notices the fox head before leaning down and watching it for anything it might do. It then opens its mouth and seems to yawn before snatching the book out of his hand and runs off back into the bush. Kakashi looks shocked before running after it, trying to jump ahead and always overshoots it as it makes sharp turns all over the place, a happy smile with the book in its mouth.

Kurama gives a sharp fang bite into the edge, spilling some red chakra into the page, and then tosses it away. It then runs off the other way and dives into a bush. Kakashi slows to a stop as he looks to where the fox went before going to the box and picks it up. He brushes and flicks off the saliva before slowly opening it. Kurama smirks as it peeks its head out again and watches as the first page is turned and a stream of red chakra washes over and splash over Kakashi. Kakashi grunts when he gets blinded and covered up in the upper half of his body. Kurama cheers to itself and watches as the red chakra starts to spill down his body. The red chakra washing over the rest of Kakashi before he was completely covered up.

The figure of Kakashi starts in shrink in size to just three feet and ten inches in height. The figure of his limbs and body slimming down, becoming very thin and sleek. The clothing starting to dissolve away and leaves nothing away as pieces fly off into ash and dust. Kurama now walks out and goes around the now changing figure covered up by the red chakra. It watches as Kakashi tries to get it all off almost looking painful to move before becoming limp and falling to the ground. As it watches Kakashi fall, the red chakra starts to slip away and rise up the body. Kurama leans over and sees the plump muscled legs show and then sees the shapely and round heartshaped ass and even uses a tail to whip it and makes a resounding smack that makes the body shake and watch as the flesh mold to the hit. Kurama licks its teeth again and walks to the front and top half of Kakashi as it watches as the red chakra keeps traveling and showing more of the new body. Kakashi starts to lift herself up and lets Kurama see the medium budding breasts that look good enough to fuck for Kurama to wrap around his cock. Leading up to the head where the chakra leaves the new body and travels back into Kurama's tails. It sees the new face of sharp short cut white straight hair that almost covers her eyes. One has a blue tint to it while the other was the sharingan in it and seems to twist to the new change and size.

Kurama then slowly changes into its human form before grabbing the new girl by the arm and pulls her ahead of him. The changed girl struggling weakly, somehow exhausted from what just happened as the man picks up the dropped book off the ground before continuing to walk. The girl having no clue as to what is happening at the moment while taking her a certain direction. All the while, she takes peeks at his strong muscled body, her eyes slowly going downward with each peek before looking away, hoping Kurama didn't see it.

It was when Kurama finally got to the clearing, did he see his new companion taking his offered due. Naruto kneels against the tree, trying to brace herself against it as she pants and moans out. Sai behind her as he also kneels and thrusts against her little jiggly ass, gripping one hand on her hip and the other reaching around and manhandling her breasts. Sai grunts as he kept moving as hard as he could, flesh slapping against each other as they didn't seem to notice the two new audience members. Kurama smirks while keeping a strong grip and makes the girl whimper and then frowns a little towards him, but it wasn't enough as she is shoved forward and ends up on her knees before the two. Sai panting as he still kept fucking the poor moaning girl who had nothing else on her mind but him and his cock which can sate her heat filled thirst for his seed. Sai looks over the new girl then sees the eyes as she looks up to him, almost remembering who these two are and blushes heavily, almost too cute for Sai and he grunts loudly.

Kurama laughs as he strides forward, almost enjoying the idea that a blushing girl was enough to get Sai off, grabbing Kakashi by the neck and pushing her to the ground, keeping her down. Kakashi's keen ears hearing some churning noises and struggle to look up out of pure curiosity and see Sai's balls clenching up against the pressed up wet thighs and stomach of Naruto while some sticky white cum starts to spill down Naruto's legs, a needy low moan escaping her shakily before she starts to slowly collapse and then falls to the base of the tree, headfirst and ass up, letting Sai's cock escape and some jizz to spill out of her. Sai pants heavily as he slowly looks to the girl as she stares up at him but also his cock before flinching and looking away, trying to ignore it. A loud smack made her cry out as Kurama removes his hand from the now red ass of hers. He chuckles at the pure embarrassment he must be causing her and kneels down behind her, his own cock that is now dripping pre onto her back as he lays it on top of her between her ass, twitching and hoping for a good fuck as it hardens and stands up more.

Kurama pulls his hips back as he lines himself, his eyes looking up to the tired Sai as he watches this all happen before he uses a bit of his chakra and slowly pushes him to kneel down. The girl squeaking out when she felt something slap against the top of her head and looks forward to seeing the very white stained ball sack before her. The musky scent sent her head into a dizzying state as she felt something poke and prod her ass behind her, sending her forward in an attempt to get away, but it wasn't helping as she just shoves her face into Sai's crotch. Sai, being very dazed from the last fuck, slowly grabs her head much more softly than Kurama and tilts her head back and up, letting his cum covered cock slide across her face and leaves white globs of cum in her hair and face. Kurama smirks as she kisses the tip in her musky dazed state before she takes the head into her mouth. He shows his fangs now and slams himself in, Kakashi easily taking a few inches better than Naruto did on her first fuck with him. This also sends her forward and makes her slide down Sai's cock to a choking end. She coughs loudly and spits up cum onto him, but Sai remains undeterred as he groans and moves his hips back, feeling her lips wrap around him tightly to try and get herself together from the sudden intrusion.

Kurama didn't stop and give her time to rest as he yanks his hips back and slams right back in, a few more inches that made her yell out and grab onto Sai's thigh to at least try to push herself off and gain some air. But it wasn't enough as Sai just felt her throat clench around him and even lap at his length and clean almost everything off. He starts to pant and move his hips around, slamming his crotch around her face as his balls slap wetly against her chin. Loud choking gurgles coming from her as she now places her arms against the naked boy before her. Kurama just kept her up as her legs were now struggling to gain some footing as he slowly lifted her off the ground to get more of a hold, slamming as deep as he can go until he grunts when he felt himself slam into something. Kakashi screaming out around the cock in her mouth and drools heavily, spilling any precum and jizz that was left on her and him to slide down her face and onto the floor. Kurama just enjoyed the clenching hole he was taking and looks to see even her ass clenching up and showing how much muscle she had in it. He gives another hard slap and makes her scream while he sees he's only a few more inches. So, now knowing her body is slightly bigger than Naruto's, he reels his hips back hard and slams as hard as he can, making Kakashi eep out and grip Sai hard to hang on and slurps up his cock when he pulls out again, a loud groan coming from him when she does it. Kurama grins triumphantly as he sees himself another two inches in and chuckles at four to go, knowing his really pressing against her womb. As she recovers from the hit, he slams in again and she screams muffled around Sai's cock. Kurama groans happily as his full length is in and can even reach around to feel that bulge of hers pressing against her skin. Sai groaning just as loud as Kurama when he felt the vibration and picks up his speed, repeatedly slamming against her mouth to not even let her have a chance to breathe. Hardly any other sound came from her as she starts to become limp and only the sound of wet flesh slapping against each other was the only thing sounding out in the clearing.

Kurama could certainly feel himself starting to clean up and his cock throb inside the young new slave. Sai also feeling his new load ready to spew out. Kakashi, however, felt her mind go blank as she could only concentrate on the two strong cocks in her mouth and pussy. Both sides leaking and drooling freely as they both press closer. Nothing stopped them as they grip her body tightly before grunting and gritting their teeth as their balls clench hard. A searing hot fluid entering her womb and slowly making it expand before Sai's own spilling into her stomach and making that grow too. She slowly lost her vision and starts to blackout as they both kept themselves pressed against her. It wasn't until Sai falls back on his knees and pants heavily did his cock slip out of her limp mouth, cum following in its wake and dribbling down her chin. Without any support now, her front half falls on the ground, limp and weak, and only held up by Kurama as he kept a strong grip on her hips, leaving red marks of his hands. A burning sensation appearing on the side of her stomach as it leaves kanji marks in the words of 'fox'. Kakashi quietly whimpers as she still felt his cock pumping his cum into her until she felt it slowly move back and then out of her. Her ass falling to the ground with a soft splat while feeling some hot drops and streaks land across her back. She tries to pick herself up again, her belly bulging and gurgles something from all the cum in her stomach and womb, but her tired arms could not carry her weight and flop down again.

Sai pants and tries to catch his breath as he slowly moves to sit against the tree, fully naked after Naruto took care of wanting every piece of him. He hisses when he felt something warm envelope his tip and then down his length. He looks down and sees Naruto back to her younger form as she leans against him, moving her head to clean him as she licks up every single white spot as she looks up with those beautiful eyes of hers. Kurama grins at the sight as he grabs Kakashi's head and drags her over to him, a red mist coming out of his arms and wrapping around her neck as he shoves his cum covered dick into her mouth, shoving it as deep as he can make it all the way to his crotch. Loud choking noise coming from her as she struggles to swallow another large piece of flesh. But seeing as he wanted to clean, he just kept moving her head by her hair as the mist hardens into black metal and then a loud clank as a strong looking collar is on her neck, tied to a chain that wraps around his arm.

Both males lay there against their trees, enjoying the cleanup efforts by the girls as Sai slowly turns to Kurama, a slight frown on his face that he lost himself and may have raped the new girl. "So…who is she?" he asks, looking to the smooth muscled ass that didn't seem as bubbly as Naruto's own now that he compares the two.

Kurama chuckles and grips Kakashi by the collar, swinging her around on him. "That white-haired bastard. I believe he is one of your leaders."

Sai looks a little shocked now. "That's my team's jonin. You got Kakashi? He's one of the most famous ninjas around," he points out before groaning as Naruto gives off a hard suck, hearing his anger and hopes to calm him down. "Damn," he sighs, placing a hand softly on her head and helps guide her pace. Naruto moaning audibly for his enjoyment as he clenches up for a second before she continues to bob her head.

Kurama sputtered. "I can handle that. It would be easy to send the slut into places and change papers as needed," he retorts, grabbing Kakashi's neck and making her go at his own rough pace, loud slobbering coming from her as she tries to push herself off from his legs, but he didn't allow it as his tail sweeps out her grip from under her, sending her face pressing against him again.

"…how much has changed about her mind?" Sai asks, now forgetting about Naruto at the moment.

Kurama raises an eyebrow at him. "What the hell do you mean? I have a new slut. What else is new?" he asks back, rolling his eyes.

"Is she still Kakashi under it all? Does she still have the skills and knowledge?" Sai asks.

Kurama scoffs proudly. "That's the best part of my jutsu. It retains all their skills and abilities," he notes before a loud slurp from Kakashi came from her as he yanks her head off for a second, letting her pant for air. "And now training for more."

"Have you altered the memories?" Sai asks, stopping Kurama who frowns. "That is what I thought. Get to it before someone comes across us," Sai says as Naruto leans on him lovingly.

Kurama huffs before he starts to do so many hand signs, Sai could only recognize a few of them as they pass by. A sudden gust of wind blows over them and Kurama sighs as he leans back against the tree now, almost looking ready to sleep. Sai shakes his head as he lets his hand travel down Naruto's back, the girl smiling and wiggling her ass as he touches it while she still kept going, laying on him the whole time. "Mortals…so fickle," Kurama huffs, his own hand grabbing Kakashi's collar and yanking her back and then down against him, smothering her face.

"Ok, enough of that. I need to get back to training…and it would go smoother if I had my sensei with me when I get back," Sai informs getting dressed again.

Kurama hums as Naruto looks up to Sai before crawling over to Kurama's other side of Kakashi, helping her clean him off. "You do that. I will be enjoying myself. And you can merely tell them they are training," he chuckles, placing a hand on each of their asses and giving a hard squeeze that made them grit their teeth to not try and moan.

"That is my sensei," Sai informs pointing at Kakashi.

Kurama gives off a low growl at losing his new slave but grabs her collar and tosses her at his feet, a squeak coming from her lips as she looks up at the biju. "A fine look for her," he chuckles, looking over her spread form before she notices and closes her legs together and tries to curl up to hide from his gaze. "Best get her back."

"Clothes for her," Sai reminds.

Kurama snarks. "Why not let her go like that? She's perfect for ogling?" he retorts and Sai gives a frown as he takes off his shirt and pulls it over her, letting her bundle up on the ground. Kurama snorts annoyed as he still gave that glare of his. "Fine," he mutters and snaps his fingers. Kakashi grunts when pieces of clothing fell on top of her and make her look to the mishmash of articles. "Though maybe you can have some final bits of fun in," he suggests grinning. Sai, however, picks up the shirt and already he can tell it's not that much of a cover at all.

"You are a lecherous perv. Guess all that time locked up didn't allow any fun for yourself," Sai remarks smirking and Kurama growls toward him as Kakashi picks up and looks over the underclothes before wondering about the underwear.

Sai shakes his head amused before sifting through the clothes and gives her the underwear. Kakashi smiles at him before starting to slip them on, not noticing Sai frowning as he glares towards the smirking Kurama as Kakashi pulls on the panties that only seem to cover the top areas of her ass and sides but leaving enough of it to show off. Her bra is a small and tiny thing that made Sai sigh and hang his head. After which, he gives her the black mesh leggings that she sits and slips on, his eyes being drawn to every piece of movement. She yelps when she fully pulls it to her hips and looks herself over to make sure it is on snugly. Sai then gives her the arm mesh warmers as well and it was just as easy. He wonders how sexy Kurama made this outfit, but that was answered when he picks up the sleeveless kimono top that had a large cleavage down the middle. Kakashi hums as she pulls it on and looks to herself, seeing the bra string run right through it. Frowning to herself she starts to reach for the kimono before digging under it and pulls out her bra. Sai grunts and pulls himself back as she did so while Kurama kept watching with glee. Kakashi huffs and tosses the bra away, letting Sai see that the middle of her chest and some of her stomach was showing with that cut down the middle, but nothing he can do at the moment, so he gives the headband and scarf, sneaking a peek at the bottom and sees it end mostly partway down her thigh that looks almost like what Naruto has. Kakashi smiles again at him as she puts both on and makes sure the scarf conceals her mouth and the headband over her red-eye as Sai looks curiously at before she covers it up. And finally, she slips on the tabi socks and waragi shoes. "Let's…go," Kakashi says, almost sounding like she was getting used to how she speaks before standing.

Kurama laughs as they start to leave, snapping his fingers again and some metal pieces appear around her ankles and the top of her hands and arms. "Enjoy her. I am sure you will get many uses out of that slave," he calls, the metal collar disappearing with Kakashi reaching up to it and feels nothing but her smooth skin.

"Sensei, I think it is time you start training me seriously," Sai says fully serious.

Kakashi nods before looking up to him. "What area do you want?" she asks before there were a yelp and moans from behind them. Sai frowning towards that direction when they hear the sound of flesh being slapped hard. "Against him?"

"All you can help me improve," Sai informs and Kakashi looks back at him with a bit of a predatory grin that Sai can tell was under that scarf, reminding Sai a lot of his mother.

"For you fucking me in the mouth like that, I will make it painful," Kakashi states pointing up at him. "But you were lost in the pleasure, I can see it," she huffs to the side. "That doesn't excuse what you did so I will take it out on you during training."

"If I don't struggle, then I won't be getting all I can learn," Sai informs. "And…I am sorry for that. Guess I was just focusing on myself back there," he admits, looking away.

Kakashi sighs. "It's fine," she waves off. "Now let's get back. Once we get back to the village, it will be the most grueling thing you have ever faced in your life."

"Up for grabs with my mom's training in kenjutsu," Sai informs.

"Painful then to the point of leaving you sore," she tries again, jamming a finger at him.

* * *

Sai grunts as he held out his hands and kept trying to create lightning from his chakra without a jutsu while doing the water walking technique.

Kakashi hums as she sits on the water's edge nearby, her naked legs in the water. "You missed one in your head I bet from that lightning strike," she says leaning her head to the side and dodges the lightning that hit the tree behind her. "Do it again. And at least have the justus in mind before doing it."

Sai grunts as he followed her instructions as she smelled burning flesh. Kakashi frowns as she kept watching his hands and how they are already fully red but she does see some darker marks. "Stop," she calls and he pants as he leans over and places his hand into the water. She shakes her head and walks over, holding a frown. "You should have told me it was burning you," she warns while tapping his head.

"It's nothing," Sai says before she roughly grabbed his hands to examine them.

Kakashi scoffs annoyed while she takes note of the dark marks. "Nothing? Yeah right. Next time, you have to tell, got it?" she orders as she dunks his hands into the water. "And next you won't, I will stop this training and tell your mother," says keeping a strong grip on his hands to keep his hand cool and try to clean them off.

"That would only result in her telling you off for babying me," Sai reminds.

Kakashi gives a harsh look. "Worth it to get your mind straight. You can't hide the pain forever. It would only damage you more," she lectures, giving another tap to his head.

Sai says nothing and gives her a look that reminds her of Obito.

Kakashi slowly gulps as she stares back before breaks the stare and slowly lets go of him. "Get…fixed up at least before doing it again," she says before walking back to her spot. Sai looks her over and seems to be entranced by how beautiful she looks without those leggings as she stood in the water.

'Hum…how would yours and mom's relationship changed since you're now a female?' Sai wonders following her before pulling her into a hug.

Kakashi stops and slowly turns to him. "What are you doing? We have to train."

"You seem down," Sai says holding her.

Kakashi sighs and shakes her head. "You aren't a kid anymore. You don't need to worry about me. Besides…I'm not needed as a babysitter anymore," she almost laughs.

Sai was confused by that but tries to not let it show on his face as he holds her close to himself. "So what next?"

Kakashi smiles and slowly slips out from his hold. "We keep training. Maybe something else other than this jutsu."

"Maybe you can help me with something else. I accidentally did this when I fought Naruto," Sai says before getting where she could see him properly and starts trying to recreate what he did.

Kakashi watches as he starts to have sparks jump off his body and then blue chakra forming around him in a sort of aura. "A shield maybe…this is new. I think your mother would like this," Kakashi says proudly.

"Yeah, I am trying to recreate it, but it's all instinct basically," Sai says stopping.

Kakashi slowly nods, thinking about it. "Then you can keep thinking on it and see if you can figure out the hand signs needed for it. You could be making a lifesaver for yourself."

"Alright. So what's next?" Sai asks as Kakashi thinks about it.

"You only know water and lightning jutsu, right?" Kakashi asks after a bit.

"That is right," Sai answers, going over his ninjutsu in his head real quick.

Kakashi sits down at the edge and starts to pull her leggings on. "Then we can try some simple earth style jutsus. Hopefully, you can gain some defenses and buy you time." She then turns and sees him watching her dress and raises an eyebrow. "What? You already fucked me. Doubt there is anything else like this you could be troubled by," she says a bit bitter than she thought it was.

"Ok. First off, no, I didn't. That was the fox. Second, where do we start?" Sai clarifies.

She raises an eyebrow and pokes his chest. "You both did it to me. Anyways, we go with making a simple wall first."

"Hand signs?" Sai asks.

"Try a mix of boar, dog, tiger, and the hare," Kakashi advises.

Sai nods and did as she advised, figuring that if there was no repeat of the same sign, then there were twenty-four different combinations that this jutsu could possibly be.

Kakashi kept watching as he did almost the basic earth signs needed in many ways. And either caused sand to fly into his face or nothing at all. She was about to try herself as she ran the combinations in her head before he causes the ground under him to rise up a foot and make him lose balance to fall onto his back. "Well…you found something you can do at least," she says proudly.

"Was it necessary to make me guess at the possible twenty-four different combinations when you obviously know the right one?" Sai asks.

Kakashi looks a little coy at him and grabs his hand to pull him up enough to sit up. "I wanted you to learn. Those other combinations where something happened, those were also other successful jutsus. You just have to practice on those. But this, this is simple."

"What is the jutsu you are teaching me called?" Sai asks a bit disgruntled.

"Doton: Mud Wall," Kakashi says cheekily as his wall crumbled under its own weight. "And you have to learn to harden it," she added as she watches the pieces dissolve into the mud.

"Give me a break. It's not like I have ever tried an earth style before," Sai says.

Kakashi sighs and bends down to his height so he doesn't have to keep looking up at her, but it also gives him a bit of an eyeful of the panties he can see through her mesh leggings. "But it doesn't mean everything is easy. Just keep trying. Maybe small, work your way big. Simple. Once you have basic techniques down, you can easily surpass even me in skills in other places too," she offers, smiling behind her scarf.

Sai nods focusing on his training right now. The memories of how he could do nothing against Naruto while she used the Kyuubi's chakra reminding him of how weak he still was. Sai got up and started working on the jutsu under Kakashi's supervision.

'Obito. He has the same look in his eyes as you once did. This time I won't let something like that happen again,' Kakashi thinks as they kept training hard.

* * *

Kakashi smiles as she watches Sai do the same hand signs for the fiftieth time that day, the ground beneath him full of marks of moved earth and soft mud. Another patch of mud comes up as he slams his hands into the ground, creating leg high wall of mud before him that was only a few feet wide. She sighs in relief as he pants and falls back down onto the ground and tries to catch his breath after so much exhaustive chakra spending. He then sees Kakashi walks over and then kick the wall, finding it wasn't bending as much and only allowed a little dent. She nods in satisfaction as she walks over to him before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. Sai could only freeze up as she separates and smirks at his expressions. "Nice job."

"Please don't do that to tease me while I train," Sai says.

Kakashi smiles and bends down to his height. "I am not. I am giving you a little congratulations. And by the way, get used to it. You fucked me and you obviously enjoyed it. Might even help if you face someone who decides to tease you in a fight," she counts off.

"Is it fine. We have been staying out these last few nights training?" Sai asks, trying to change the subject.

Kakashi nods before looking to the woods. "And those two haven't come back yet. I bet half of it is training another skill that you hate to mention obviously."

"At least now my chakra pool and lightning affinity have been strengthened," Sai comments as he felt himself be moved and found his head in Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi smiles down at him as she slowly pets his head. "And now I bet you can take on that tricky fox on your own," she says encouragingly before smirking. "And I mean Naruto."

"Not if she brings out that chakra again. I also have not caught up to her or Sasuke for that matter," Sai says more to himself than Kakashi.

"Are you going to copy them or do your own training?" Kakashi asks, giving a soft stroke to his forehead.

"I can't copy Naruto and Sasuke is being trained by you and my mom. So I have to go my way. We also need to do something about Sakura. She has made little to no progress since we became team seven," Sai says.

Kakashi hums and was about to open her mouth when she heard something. 'That pink-haired bitch? She's better off pleasing and taking care of us. She might even find a way to mess up at that,' she hears and looks around for a quick second. 'Sorry, was I interrupting your lovey-dovey moment? I thought I taught you better.'

"What is it?" Sai asks.

Kakashi smiles down at him again. "Nothing. Just relax for now," she says, petting his head. "You made it through a grueling few days and it was well worth the payoff."

"I need to get back to training soon, but we do need to deal with Sakura or she will just become a liability in the long run," Sai says voicing his opinion.

'Enslave and make her a servant!'

"I and your mother can handle her," Kakashi assures, still petting his head. "Shouldn't be too hard if she's that bad, after all."

"Alright…what about the upcoming Chunin exams?" Sai asks, thinking aloud about them.

Kakashi looks a bit troubled now. "That's…the worst part about that. See, the rules state that only a team of three is allowed. And guess which team is the only one to have four," she says, pulling him closer to herself.

"You are actually planning on letting the team participate?" Sai asks in shock.

Kakashi nods. "You four have been through much more than just simple D and C missions. And even on the low end of the C rank missions compared to others. I say you are ready."

"I say we are not. Especially, since I am currently the only one who has killed anyone," Sai says completely serious.

"Sai…" Kakashi starts and makes him look to her at that tone. "I know you four better than everyone else on this team. I say you are ready because of these missions and training. A dead body or not, they are ready to compete. Besides, their minds are steeled enough for it…and I hope that bastard fox has been training her a lot and not just fucking her," she says frowning and then yelps when something tightens around her throat, making her choke.

'Care to repeat that?'

"Kurama, are you listening?" Sai asks, recognizing that.

Kakashi then felt the collar loosen up and she gasps and takes her steady breathing again. 'Don't tempt me, mortal. You are still my property,' he says and she glares towards his direction only to get a yank back towards Sai. 'Like I said.'

"If you are, then heed her words. While you have been sealed away, she has been surviving this world," Sai adds, making Kakashi hear grumbling and mentioning of a know it all.

'…I truly hate this deal.' Kurama then chuffs. 'Fine. I will train her into the ground. But before the exams, I will make sure she has a hard time walking to make up for it,' Kurama promises and then Kakashi yelps as she is sent forward onto Sai, making him grab her to hold her up. 'Back to pleasing him or training. I could care less which.'

"Either way, I have rested enough. Back to training," Sai says moving to get back up.

Kakashi breathes carefully as she rubs at her neck while watching him start to pool his chakra again. 'He is still capable though,' she hears to the side from Kurama.

"Yeah…he is…" Kakashi mutters to herself as she watches sparks dance across his form.


	8. Chapter 8: Highway Hunt

Soon the bridge was completed and the leaf ninja returned back. Sai was a bit miffed and troubled when he learned that Zabuza, Haku, and their subordinates, the Demon Brothers, were going to be living with him and his mother until the council was convinced they could be trusted. One was because he partially wanted to talk to Kurama more and set some standards in place with that fox. And two, he had to help make sure these guys didn't step out of line too much.

"We really should consider moving into a new house with six of us," Ameyuri says to herself, sitting at the dining table.

"Mom…we're kinda broke. And we really can't afford a bigger place for that long," Sai spoke up from a bit while he sighs.

Ameyuri smirks at him. "Oh, don't worry about that. Let your dear mother handle that part. But onto you. How's your training going and have you made any progress?" she asks a bit eagerly like any mother with their kid.

"I have been doing this for three hours as you instructed," Sai says sarcastically continuing to do squats while wearing one hundred and twenty-pound weights.

Ameyuri just kept smirking. "You know what I mean. Now, how's it going?"

"Kakashi has been paying me close attention. I think the others have noticed she is being harder on me than them," Sai informs.

Ameyuri giggles. "Good. Might push you. And has she been reading that book of hers from time to time as you trained?"

Sai sweats a little as she forgone the book many times to just tease and touch him. "Somewhat. I can't see her half the time while I train so I don't have a clear idea."

"Still a perv," Ameyuri says to the side, smiling at his experience that she can see is holding up. "Now, how about those jutsus? Anything good on that end? Maybe not making a wall that crumbles?"

"How much longer do I have to do this? I need to go see Tenten at her family's weapon shop," Sai complains.

Ameyuri winks at him and Sai suddenly felt lighter before something crashed on the ground near him. "Go on. You hit the time limit anyway."

"Be back soon mom," Sai says giving her a hug before heading out.

"Good luck sweetie," she says giving a hug back and waves him off.

Sai jumps away the moment he was out of the door and starts taking his usual path to the weapon shop. When he arrived, he found it empty with only Tenten manning the desk. "Hey, Tenten."

Tenten starts to smile at him brightening up her boring hours. "Hey, Sai. What are you here for? Another resupply of weights?"

"Actually, want to see if you can make me something special," Sai says.

Tenten becomes a little interested now. "And what is it?"

Sai brings out a scroll and unseals the claws he obtained in Wave. "Can you make a version of these to my specifications?" Sai asks giving her the chakra enhanced triple-bladed claw.

Tenten hums as she looks the claws over and taps it a few times "How do you want it?"

"I want one that fits my hand. This is a bit too big for me, but also would like the claws to be retractable," Sai informs.

Tenten smiles and looks toward him. "Can I have your hand?"

"I would make a joke about marriage, but I am serious about this," Sai mutters before giving it to her.

Tenten giggles as she measures his hand with a measuring tape. "Can be done. Maybe fully custom if you want it better made instead of just remaking it."

"Full custom job. Keep that one if you want," Sai informs.

"We can sell it and give you a cut," Tenten suggests, writing down the numbers.

"Think of it as a gift. Now pay for some of the work now or wait till you are done?" Sai asks.

Tenten holds her own hands out now. "Pay up."

Sai nods and gives her the ryo she states for the start. "Don't tell mom what this is, ok?"

Tenten raises an eyebrow. "She's going to kill you for it?"

"No, but I rather not have her bombard me with questions until after I have it," Sai states.

Tenten nods. "To be honest, dad would rather she don't peg him with question after question either."

"See you later cutie," Sai says as he leaves.

Tenten smiles as he leaves and she gives a wave after him. "Good luck."

Sai from there jumps away back to the roofs and heads for Naruto's place. He has been wondering how would that crazy biju hide from every single notable member who can look through walls and sense any source of chakra that seems off from the usual village inhabitants. Sai drops down to the upstairs doorway and knocks on it. "Hey…Naruto? You in there?" he asks and the door slowly unlocks before it opens up to the girl, not in her usual ninja garb, but a very frilly and small maid outfit that almost seems like the same length as her ninja wardrobe. "Oh…where is he?" he sighs, knowing this must be for his time out and trying this kind of luxury.

Naruto points back inside and steps aside for him to enter. Sai shakes his head as he walks in and she shuts the door behind him, a burning sound coming from behind him as he walks into the living room and sees the smirking Kurama as he lays on the couch, completely naked. "About time you came around. Paperwork has been changed. So I don't have to worry about that part."

Sai scoffs before Naruto walks past him and he blinks as she was also naked, save for that small frilly apron tied around her, but it wasn't hiding much of her figure or her ass that Sai couldn't take his eyes off.

Kurama smirks at the mortal's hidden desire and clicks its tongue. "Take a seat. Enjoy my little slave," he offers, giving a yank with his arm and Naruto yelps when she was pulled back. "Get some tea for our guest."

Sai frowns as he slowly sits down and turns a glare to the biju. "You do know you will reveal yourself."

Kurama waves him off without even looking towards him. Its eyes only on Naruto as she reaches up and bends over to show off her form. "I fixed that by placing seals and everything around this place. Quite easy when it's falling apart and easy to put back together so no one can find it. Most would think it's only her here or anyone that visits."

"We need a way to communicate more easily," Sai comments taking a seat as Naruto goes off to work.

Kurama hums. "I could place a hidden seal on you. Almost as hidden like the one that sealed me," he offers, keeping his eyes on the girl.

"Can you do so without doing what you did to Naruto and Kakashi?" Sai asks, weary of the fox's tricky nature.

Kurama scoffs. "So hard to please. Fine. Give me a while and I'll have something for you. Now, how's my other slave been treating you? I guess those small breaks did you some favors?" he asks snickering.

"I am more proficient, but not even close to good enough. What about Naruto?" Sai questioned.

Kurama grins. "Oh, she has been doing well. Already used to her body to love quite proficiently. She is able to wield my chakra quite easily now to even do basic justus. Now she is getting started on handling how much power she puts behind it," he says, almost sounding proud of the work he has been doing, no matter how lewd it was.

Sai shakes his head as Naruto starts to put on the tea before walking back to them with a container and he peers in it to see cookies. He raises an eyebrow towards Kurama and he sputters. "It's not poisoned or will do anything to you."

Sai sighs and takes a few as Kurama takes a bunch for himself, popping two into his mouth immediately. "If only I knew about cookies like these, I would have escaped sooner," he jokes as he bites into another.

Sai rolls his eyes as he eats away as Naruto starts to walk away before she yelps when she was pulled back and ends up pressing her ass against Kurama's cock, the tip leaking a white thick pre against her smooth skin. "Kurama…" Sai starts and Kurama holds up a finger at him.

"I have been training her in fighting, yes. But also the art of pleasure," he explains before groaning happily, leaning back in his seat as Naruto starts to move her hips up and down against him, Sai watching it all happen as his own twitches in his pants and creates a tent that he tried to hide by moving his legs lightly. "And she needs this or she will be a useless fuck toy for me."

Sai shakes his head and continues to eat away, taking peeks and watching as Naruto seems to not enjoy this part based on how her face scrunches up, but then sees her take a peek toward him before shutting them just as quick. "Now, I believe you have exams coming up in a month or so?" Kurama asks while eating away and enjoying the soft ass rubbing up against him.

Sai sighs and leans back in his seat as Kurama flicks a finger and Naruto is sent onto her knees, letting her get up and go back to the teapot to make the tea now. "It's a three-person team exam. I am in a group of four, so it's not happening with me around."

Kurama's face seems to show some disdain when it hears that. "Pity. You could have been useful in it." Kurama hums before smirking at him. "How about we double the fun? I am sure you must be hungry for more," he asks, licking at his lips.

Sai frowns as he hates to admit it, but he really didn't want to bother Kakashi if she is busy with how Kurama is phrasing that question. However, that train of thought is broken when Naruto comes back with two cups of tea and they both take it and sip away, Kurama taking a large one. "I don't want to be a bother."

"So you are," Kurama says grinning and yanks his arm hard but Naruto doesn't move and Sai knew what he did. "That slut should be here soon," he states before leaning toward Naruto and drags her by the collar that appears on her neck. He yanks her onto his lap and she squeaks and grits her teeth, trying not to squirm in front of Sai. "Now…want a little double fun? I can have this cute little ass," he asks giving a slap to her ass and makes her yip.

Sai was about to speak before the door is knocked on and he looks once in its direction before looking back and sees Kurama now wearing some regular jonin uniform and Naruto back in her full maid outfit. He watches as Naruto jumps off just as quickly and heads for the door, also hoping to be away as much as possible with the way her expression tells it. He hears the door open and then shuffling is heard as Kurama's clothes burn away. Sai raises an eyebrow and looks over to see Kakashi walking in and crossing her arms as Naruto comes over to them, back in her apron.

"You rang?" Kakashi asks sarcastically before grunting as she is yanked toward Sai and lands against him with her head in his lap.

"Get to pleasing him," Kurama orders, snapping his fingers and she looks to see her clothes burn away. She quickly covers herself and glares toward him while Sai can't help but watch as everything goes away except for her socks, something that Kurama probably thought was sexy. "Do it or I will join in," Kurama orders again, yanking Naruto onto the couch as he stands. He then grabs her by the neck and makes her dangle and chokes as he slowly places her on the arm of the couch, facing towards them.

Sai kept watching before grunting in surprise when Kakashi climbs onto his lap, covering herself enough for the biju to not see her as she opens up Sai's pants. Though Sai ends up seeing what she had to offer with her body and then notes the mark on her stomach, seeing it read 'fox' and groans when she straddles him and lightly touches his growing erection with her pussy lips after lowering herself a little.

Kurama chuckles as he places Naruto onto her back with her head dangling towards the two before grabbing her legs and lifts them up, letting him see how rounded her ass is and watches the muscles flex around. He then grabs his strong erection and pokes against her abused cunt as she grits her teeth.

Sai, though, ends up being kissed by the strong girl on him and then slowly has her arms wrap around his neck. He moans and wraps her in a close hug, making sure she was as close as possible, while she lowers herself on him and envelopes his tip into a snug fit. Sai and Kakashi breaths hitch in their throat and they separate for a quick breather before she yelps and falls as deep as she can go, almost halfway down him. She cracks open her blue eye at him, smirking at this achievement while Sai looks over her luscious form as she starts to breathe heavily. He slides his arms down her form and places his hands on her hips, getting a soft but firm grip. She smiles and gasps as she lifts herself and then drops again, getting a grunt from him as he helps along and pushes a bit more into her.

Not wanting to be outdone, Kurama frowns and pushes himself as far as he can go, almost three-fourths of the way in and makes Naruto scream out in both pain and pleasure. Already it was obvious to the now two kissing pair that they have been fucking almost every night but he was still too big for her to handle. That didn't stop the fox as he grips her legs as tight as possible and yanks his hips back and slams again into her, a loud moan crying from her lips as he groans in pure pleasure. Kurama pants and starts to thrust repeatedly into the girl, making her moan and grunt with every slam into her.

Sai gasps as he breaks the kiss, still helping Kakashi along while she kept a strong grip on him and lays her head on his shoulder. He then looks and sees Naruto's mouth gaping and little squeaks of gasps and moans thrown towards him as he sees her leg spread enough for Kurama to get as deep as he can, a large bulge appearing and disappearing from her stomach while she went limp before his eyes. Kakashi gives a moan in his ear and brings Sai back to what he was doing and pushes her down harder on the next rise, making her clench up tightly from the hard hit. Sai pants in Kakashi's neck before kissing it and makes her moan needily, trying to pull him closer while feeling him almost bottom out and smack against her womb entrance. Not wanting to let him not know how it feels, she picks her slapping hips up and slams down just as hard, if not harder than when he did, and yelps loudly. Sai grunting as he felt himself slip into her womb and holds her against him. Still, not wanting to lose this chance for him, she grinds her hips against his lap and they both moan and groan.

Kurama growls in his throat and bends over Naruto, slamming his hips against her that was hard enough to leave red marks and spread her legs further. He then lets go of them and presses down onto her chest to hold her down. Naruto continues to scream out a moan as she felt his cock brutally fuck her, breaking into her womb without even a thought and smacking into her walls. A heavy large bulge appearing just as fast as it disappears back into her.

Both of the two groups panting and groaning, moaning and grunting with every hit and movement. Kakashi went first as she cries out and holds Sai tightly, kissing him and muffling his groans as his cock throbs and spews out his warm load into her womb. She moans happily as she tries to kiss him as deeply as possible, wanting him to enjoy everything she has to offer. Kurama not far behind as he growls and gives a few last slams into the girl below him, Naruto twitching and freezing up with every hit as her cunt splashes her own cum onto his crotch. But the clenching given off during it was enough for the fox as he blows his hot cum into her little womb, making it expand in size just like the many times before. Naruto stuck in an empty scream while her body shakes and twitches. Kurama slowly pants before yanking his cock out and makes cum drip and pool out below her onto the ground. Kakashi and Sai however just stay together, still kissing as she gives some small quiet gasps as she clenches and cums in time with her gasps.

Kurama catches his breath as he looks to the two and notices that Kakashi seems a bit more reactive to Sai than when they both fucked her. He then gives a slap to Naruto's ass and makes her gasps as she slides down onto the couch. A form passing over her as Kurama sits by her and picks her up, placing her head in his lap and slowly pushes her head towards the cum covered cock. Like a dutiful little maid, she slowly opens her mouth and takes it into her mouth. A muffled moan escaping her as she licks him clean and gives some sucks to swallow it all down.

Sai meanwhile gasps as he pulls his head back from the lustful kiss that Kakashi smiles and pants at. He then reaches down and grabs her under her ass and slowly pulls her off him. She moans happily and helps along, bracing her legs on either side of him and sits up. A clenching grunt from them both as his cock pulls out of her womb before it slips out of her, cum following and dripping down onto him and the couch.

"How the heck is she still conscious? You should have fucked her brains out," Kurama asks, making Naruto clean him off at a pace by how much he moves her head around.

Sai scoffs and glares toward him. "Unlike you, I care about them. This is such an experience for them as it is for us," he explains, and softly lays his hands on Kakashi's back and ass, letting her move and sit across his lap. Her body shivering as she felt his still warm and jizz covered cock touch her sweaty and wet ass. "Maybe try caring for them once in a while."

Kurama huffs. "These two exist to please me and now you. It doesn't matter."

Sai glares, almost bloody murder, at him, "You would have more willing followers this way. Doesn't matter," he scoffs to the side. "You wouldn't know what it's like for them."

"As if. I can become a female at any time I want and I can easily figure out what's needed," Kurama boasts.

Sai raises an eyebrow, running a hand along Kakashi's back and makes her sigh against him, almost as if she was trying to sleep against his chest. "Anyways, I have to get going or my mother will come hand hunt me down. And I don't think she will like I have a naked sweaty and covered girl in my lap like this. No offense," he apologizes, giving a sideways look to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiles and gives a peck to his lips. "None taken. That was better than this dog here," she says insultingly over to the fox and he growls, his hand clenching and she gasps, reaching up to her neck and choking.

"Try that again slut and I will pull you into the street to do it," Kurama threatens and gets a shocking blast thrown at him, Sai's hand smoking from the jutsu with a murderous look on his face. Kurama clicks his tongue and opens his hand, Kakashi gasping and taking in a large breath as Sai rubs her back comfortingly. "Be grateful he is here or I will have done worse."

Sai turns to him now, giving off a small grunt when Kakashi reaches down under her and runs her hand down his length, scraping all the cum off for thanks. "See? You need to learn how to really treat a girl. Doubt you will ever learn how."

Kurama sputters, both looking to Kakashi as she brings her cum covered hand into view and licks up all the globs of cum before their eyes. "I can handle it."

"Right. Come back to me when Naruto hasn't been fully broken in and you are wondering why," Sai says, sounding challenging and the fox grins, still watching Kakashi lick clean her hand. Enough of a show that Naruto grunts as his cock grow slightly in her mouth again.

"Maybe it's time for you to go. I want to finish this one off," Kurama says picking Naruto by her collar and carries her away into her only bedroom.

Sai spits to the side as they hear gurgling and loud choking noises afterward. Kakashi ignores that and smiles at Sai, giving a small kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for the fun time…even if it was sudden."

Sai now smiles towards her, feeling more calmer after the tricky fox left, and carries her now with his arm across her back and legs. "Well, it wasn't planned. But I did have lots of fun with you," he says standing and carrying her to the bathroom to clean up. "I can do a quick clean up while you can stay and wash up," he says entering it.

Kakashi rolls her eyes as he turns on the shower. "Not going to stay?"

"Nope. Rather not face the wrath of my mother," Sai says shaking his head, pacing her in it and stripping down before stepping in as well. "Our usual training time?" he asks, bending down to her as the water washes over him.

Kakashi nods while he gives himself a quick scrub down. "And bring your sword. Time for jutsus on weapons," she informs, keeping her eyes on his strong form. Sai smiles and steps out, quickly drying himself down and then dressing up again. "By the way, really great teeth. Exotic," she teases.

Sai smiles back at her as he ties his mask around his face again. "I guess I tend to forget I pull it down among friends. Anyway, see you at the training grounds," he says walking away. His ears catching gurgling screams from Naruto's room and frown. His mind going to the fact she has to deal with this perv every night he sleeps with her before shaking his head. He can't really stop it so he would have to find another way to make it easier on them. Then his mind went back to what Kurama said about becoming a girl and easily able to figure it out. He had the basics for it, now he just needs a way. But that will take a while to handle such an intelligent beast and clear up any loopholes. So he will need to work carefully on the way to handle this idea. His brain being racked for ways to do this as he leaves the apartment and the screams being silent once he steps out past the doorway. He then shuts it and heads back home as quick as he could.

* * *

"Thanks for helping teach my son Hayate," Ameyuri thanks.

"It was no problem. Just try to keep him in check. He has a look in his eye. I have seen a lot of people with the same look get killed," Hayate says before starting to cough, showing his poor health.

Sai leans over to his mother at that. "You want to give him your favorite soup to go?"

"That's a swell idea. Hayate, what do you s…" Ameyuri starts, but notices he is now gone.

Sai hums. "Maybe not. He does have other things to do too."

"**Hayate**!" Ameyuri roars madly that her friend had run away from her.

"Mom…it's okay," Sai says, tapping her side to get her attention.

Ameyuri pouts as Zabuza doesn't even look up from the paper he was reading in the living room.

"I have to go now, mom. Kakashi sensei wants us to meet up for a mission. She promised it wouldn't be just another D-rank too," Sai informs.

"If it's the cat as a C, then show your teeth to it," Ameyuri instructs smiling to him.

"She promised no cat. Team eight has to deal with it for now," Sai says smirking.

"Oh. So much equal torture," Ameyuri giggles.

"I am off mom," Sai says leaving.

Ameyuri waves at him. "Good luck sweetie. Make sure to bring back something nice. Maybe a girl you can have over tonight."

"His swordsmanship has improved a lot," Zabuza says after Sai leaves.

Ameyuri nods as she kept watching him leave. "He keeps up, he might beat me one day. One day," she adds smirking back at him.

"What did you do to motivate him so much?" Zabuza asks.

Ameyuri grins back at him. "Oh…a hit here and a hit there…"

"You can be very abusive to your son," Zabuza comments.

Ameyuri smirks and walks by him, tapping his shoulder. "And I can be very scary," she says and Zabuza looks back to his paper before it suddenly falls to pieces and then him falling onto the ground as his chair fell apart, sliced up into many pieces. "Don't tempt me. Also, you are paying for that," she warns, heading into the kitchen.

'And you wonder why you haven't found someone to marry,' Zabuza thinks.

* * *

Sai says nothing as he works on an idea he had while waiting for everyone to show up. Soon, Sakura arrives on time by about ten minutes early on the dot and then Sasuke a minute later. "Hey Sasuke, a question?" Sai calls, still tapping his chin in thought.

"Yes?" Sasuke asks, wondering why he is fiddling with his kunai.

Sai holds up his kunai to her, a tag tied around it with an invisible string. "What kind of paint would make it less obvious there is something attached to this thing? Cause I would think regular black paint is bad and can really show it off there is something off about it."

"Huh?" Sasuke asks, now paying attention and sees that he had wrapped explosive tags around them.

Sai gives her one of the kunai. "Do you have any clue as to what kind of paint would work here? Maybe something that can even glue the tag to it without the need for string too."

"Maybe white? Make them think it is just a weird grip?" Sasuke suggests.

Sai hums as he looks over the other kunai he made. "Yeah. I was thinking black…but white can work like that. Hide the paper too," he muses to himself.

The team kept doing their own things, although it was a bit awkward between Sai and Sasuke for some reason that Naruto couldn't figure out, for Sakura, it was either Sai's fault or he was bugging Sasuke.

"I…can give you some," Sai offers, holding up a few to her.

"Two," Sasuke requests.

Sai clears his throat as he doesn't look at her while tossing her two of them. "Don't light the glue though. This is a test run…right…" he says going back to making more.

Sasuke says nothing, looking away and hiding a blush on her face as she recalls what happened yesterday.

Ameyuri had finally agreed to show her a new technique as a reward for activating her sharingan during the training. Ameyuri had instructed to not move at all when she demonstrated this technique on her as Sai watched the two taking a break from his mom's grueling physical training.

Sasuke tried her best, but the killing intent and sudden move from Ameyuri made her dodge on instinct and fear and because of that only caught a glimpse of the high-speed technique even with her sharingan. But the worst part is she didn't notice till she got up. As a result of her dodging, her clothes were completely destroyed save her sandals and leg warmers. When she did, she noticed they were staring at her naked form like a deer in headlights.

Now here she was with Sai, a friend she had made, having seen she was a girl now and naked to boot.

"Just…don't get it near fires at all," Sai mumbles, scratching his cheek as he looks bothered by this the whole time and avoids looking at her in any way shape or form, thinking he might see her naked once again.

This continued for nearly another hour before Kakashi showed up.

"Okay. We have…" Kakashi comes to a complete stop as she sees Sai and Sasuke sitting a few feet away from each other and Naruto looking at them weirdly. While Sakura just looked on in some anger. "We have…" she spoke up louder this time and made them all look to her, "a bandit hunt mission. It will be along a long stretch of road so best get yourselves ready for a long one. Also, we will be working with another team," she says walking past them now.

"Ready," Sai says getting up.

"Wasn't asking," Kakashi seemingly warns.

Naruto leans up beside her. "So…who's the other team?"

'Can I have another from that team?'

"No," they both say quietly.

"Team ten if you are wondering. They should be here about…" Kakashi stops when four people land nearby. "Now."

"Kakashi actually early for once? Is the world coming to an end?" Sai teases and she blushes under her mask but did not let it show.

"Your team ready?" Asuma asks, lighting his cigarette.

Kakashi looks back at him with a stern look in her eyes. "They should be. I did warn them about this ranked mission."

"Let's hope no missing ninja attack…again," Sai comments walking over and high-fives Choji. "How have you three been?"

"D ranks here and there. Occasional C," Choji shrugs before going back to eating his chips.

"Sounds like you guys had a rough time of it," Shikamaru says as she looks him over, noticing a change in his demeanor from their time at the academy. Though Sai can see she still has her spiky long hair in a ponytail and a pair of shorts with a long sleeve shirt. But the faint hints of the mesh armor tells him that she will be ready for an attack as always.

Sai tries to smile at her. "It's not all bad. We get paid," he says happily. "Want to buy a weapon? All the loot I'm getting has to go somewhere."

"Looting?" Ino asks a bit appalled.

"What? There is no rule against taking weapons and equipment from enemies on a mission," Sai says as the three genins of team ten looked over to see Sasuke had a new katana which she was doing maintenance on. "Oh. That was looted as well."

"And he got me some cool ninja wire for throwing stuff," Naruto calls out, happily showing the spooled up wire around her hanging kunai that was clipped on her skirt.

The three then turns to Sakura and she frowns and blushes before holding up some etched shurikens in her hands. "Chakra infused."

Asuma whistles seeing that. "Kakashi, what have you been teaching?" Asuma asks.

"Not that," Kakashi informs.

"Adaptability," Sai says proudly. "A good ninja has to be good at adapting. And that she taught…very painfully though," he groans, swinging an eye at her and she raises her one eye back at him.

"Anyways, let's go do the mission," Naruto says, excited to do a mission.

"Wait up boss," Sai calls as he catches up beside her.

"Are there any reports of ninja amongst the bandits?" Kakashi asks as the genin go on ahead.

Asuma takes a drag out of his cigarette at that point. "A few. Some reported it wasn't just our village. If so, we might as well handle them once we find them so these bandits don't have good communication anymore."

"I will deal with them if you keep my team safe," Kakashi informs.

Asuma scoffs. "That's no problem. Now…about the reason why you disappeared for the whole day in the middle of paperwork and leaving me with it…" he starts, almost jovial about the situation.

"I will neither comment nor deny that," Kakashi immediately interrupts, now hoping her mask is high enough to hide her blushing cheeks. "And you have no right to comment on it. Neither does Kurenai."

Asuma gives some deep chuckles as they follow the excited and half excited teams. "Yeah. Sure, sure…"


	9. Chapter 9: Death of Many

"Wasn't much of a talker," Sai says, coming back with a bloody kunai. "Either that or he's very scared of any missing-nin among the group," he suggests, starting to now clean his kunai and sitting with everyone at a small fire.

"Did you have to kill him?" Choji asks.

"Oh. He's still alive…somewhat…" Sai corrects and adds after a few seconds. "Anyway, I just got the main road as a target. Nothing else."

"He already killed?" Asuma asks, looking to Kakashi who was sitting and watching her team to see how much they had improved.

"First 'C' missing was where it happened. His mother partially leads the little skirmishes while we were there," Kakashi explains, seeing as Ameyuri's movements would be noticed by almost everyone when it comes to her son.

"Yeah…they finally got that latest hole repaired," Asuma comments.

Kakashi sighs. "It was supposed to be just bandits. But it became a lot more."

"A B rank," Asuma says as Sasuke finished cleaning her blade.

"Ready for more," Sasuke says, putting it away to the side. "So what's the next area for each of us?"

"Right, Kakashi will go on ahead. I will take command," Asuma says.

Kakashi nods to the rest. "You will all be splitting up and working in pairs. Do not lose sight of each other," she warns before jumping off.

"Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru, you are together. Go search the furthest point," Asuma informs.

"We can do that," Sai assures, raising a hand towards him.

"Off you go then," Asuma instructs and the three leave as Sakura looks very disappointed.

* * *

Sai hums as he watches the far end of the highway for anything moving out of place. "This is going to be a long…any of you bought cards?"

"Take this more seriously Sai," Shikamaru tells him, getting a bit fed up with Sasuke and Sai avoiding looking at each other.

"Fine," Sai says sighing, remembering how strict his friend could be.

"And Sasuke. You and him get over discovering you were a girl," Shikamaru instructs, getting Sasuke's full attention.

Sai freezes up and stutters a bit. "I…don't think you know what you're talking about."

"I figured it out in the academy," Shikamaru informs, giving him a glare which reminded him a lot of Ameyuri's.

'No wonder mom likes you so much,' Sai thinks sweating.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was becoming worried. Who else would know about the fact that she's a girl and might say it at the wrong time or place? On top of straining her relationship with Sai, now Shikamaru is planting herself in the middle of this mess.

"I don't care what happened, but get past it. We are on a mission," Shikamaru says.

"It's…not that simple…just to announce this whole thing out in the open," Sai tries to excuse and gets another glare in return, starting to sweat under the glaring gaze.

"…you saw her naked, didn't you?" Shikamaru asks with a bit of a sneaky smirk.

"Again…" Sai starts a bit loudly before trying to calm down, a heavy blush on his face, "it's not that simple."

"Not hearing a no," Shikamaru points out.

Sai groans, turning away from her. "Some bandit, please kill me right now," he whispers hopefully.

Sasuke just holds her face in embarrassment as Shikamaru had figured out what had happened.

"Do you want the kunai or another long peek?" Shikamaru asks him, smirking a little the whole time.

"Not now, Shikamaru," Sai informs spying someone.

Shikamaru kept smirking. "This won't be over," she states as all three turns to the new arrivals.

"Twelve…looks like starting to lay an ambush," Sasuke comments from their hiding spot.

"How do you two want to handle this?" Sai asks pulling out several kunais, all with white grips.

Sasuke takes out a few shurikens of her own. "I can strike them down from the left side and get anyone running."

"You with us Shikamaru?" Sai asks.

Shikamaru nods. "I'll handle the right side."

"Target practice then," Sai says throwing three kunai at once, aiming for only vital points.

Both of the girls jump away to head to their spots as the kunai fly into the not so hidden group. One hits into a neck and the two others hitting into the arms on both sides of the road. There was a loud yell as to what happened before three explosions took place. The land becoming obscured in deep black smoke as there was a bunch of yells happening now. Sai jumps into the smoke and takes out his sword, slicing away at two who happens to be close when he lands. He ducks in time for shuriken and kunais to fly right over his head from both sides. A company of cries and yells sounding out around him after he stands back up again. He even leans back as one kunai from the left side flies past his head, a white handle on it. He smiles proudly to himself as he heard another explosion before jumping over and taking more swipes at the now dwindling group. Sai was about to move when he felt something. '…someone is watching. These were sacrificial pawns?' Sai thought as he takes out another of his white gripped kunais and throws it at a large shadow, not triggering this one to detonate.

The shadow bends over from possible pain as Sai jumps over before punching it hard, sending him flying towards more. He then uses his hilt and smacks two coming at him, hitting both in the face and stomach, making them stop. He then swings his sword around, slicing at both their necks and then kicks them down to not waste time on the dying. Sai then yanks on some hidden wire and an explosion detonates behind him, sending more flying off dead. A sword strikes the tree he was leaning against and sees Sasuke on the other side, taking a small breather. "You already tired?" Sai asks teasingly, panting slightly.

Sasuke scoffs and grins. "Just getting started," she said before she blocks a sword behind him and he does the same to the one try to get at her.

"I'm sorry I saw you like that. It was kinda my mistake of looking," Sai apologizes as he looks away a little and then pushes the guy back, stabbing him in the collar bone.

Sasuke frowns at this moment that he is doing this. "Really? Now?" she calls out before blocking another strike. "You shouldn't be sorry as it wasn't your fault. It was mine anyway," she corrects. "I moved because I was afraid of the attack."

Sai then turns and stabs the man in the chest. "It was a fair warning…but still, for me…and actually, thinking back, mom had to have planned it."

"Let's finish this after. Besides, I doubt your mother would like it we are doing this in the middle of a fight," Sasuke says, kicking the dead guy away.

Sai takes out many shurikens before throwing it all around him. Many cries of pain sound out until what sounds like thuds happen all around him. "And that leaves three," he says as they both look over with the smoke clearing to see three men, frozen in place. "It would be quicker this way," he says taking out a few fresh kunais and stabs them in the heart as they go down. Shikamaru right behind the middle one as she drops her shadow jutsu and they all look over their handiwork. "Bit of a messy way though. But heads up…we got more," Sai informs on guard as he turns his head into the forest.

"Where?" Sasuke asks, following his example.

"I am unsure. All I know is that they are watching us," Sai informs looking around.

Shikamaru slowly disappears into the bushes and trees again before slowly doing her hand signs. 'Have to find them if that's true. Come on you two, give me cover.'

"Give me a general direction, I'll handle the rest," Sasuke offers as she puts her hands together, still looking around for any sign of these two that should be watching them.

Sai closes his eyes and tried to sense where it was coming from as his mom had taught him. After a few moments, he whispers, "Three o' clock."

Sasuke finishes doing her hand signs and then blows toward that direction, a large stream of fire billowing from her mouth. The large fireball and stream smack into the trees, covering them in flames and sending two figures to jump away.

"Shikamaru, be ready with your jutsu," Sai says, starting to do hand signs of his own, knowing that the rest will come running once they see the smoke. 'Time to try my newest jutsu sensei taught me.'

As the figures land on the ground, Sai ends his hand signs and smack his hands into the ground. A sudden rumbling coming from them before the ground cracks and then breaks apart with a loud sharp smash. The ground keeps splitting apart the areas as tree roots are thrown everywhere from their sudden freedom. The two shadowy figures were unable to keep balance tries to jump away, but they suddenly found they couldn't move and end up falling down into the cracks as they end just a few yards behind them.

"I am not sure what jutsu that was, but it is a very good one for combination with mine," Shikamaru says smirking as she held her jutsu.

"Right and judging from their outfits, these two are ninja," Sasuke comments as Sai walks up to them.

"You were aiming to kill Sasuke, weren't you?" Sai asked as the two had their eyes fixed on Sasuke until he asked that.

The two missing-nin didn't respond and tries to keep their mouth shut by biting their tongue or lip. "Can I?" Sasuke asks, holding up her own kunai.

"I have a better idea. Shikamaru, please open their mouths," Sai requests.

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow to him they did in return before she opens all their mouths. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asks before seeing him take out some explosive tags.

Sai gives them a predatory smirk and the two started to shake with fear before he starts putting one on both of the roofs of their mouths. "Shikamaru, time to walk away," Sai says, forcing their mouths closed.

Shikamaru smirks and starts to make them walk off as she does the same. "How far?" she calls.

"I will let you know when I am about to activate them," Sai says walking with her and Sasuke. After about eighty steps, he spoke again. "Cut the jutsu now."

Shikamaru does so and they all heard two screams before an explosion, signaling they were dead.

"So…they are dead now…now what?" Sasuke asks, wondering what to do next.

"…incoming head," Sai says looking back before ducking behind a tree.

Both girls dodge to the side and fly ahead of them, the head minus the jaw landing and rolling across the ground.

"Well, I think that confirms it," Sai says before hearing someone land above them.

"What am I looking at?" Kakashi asks on a branch, looking down at them and the head. "Three chunin and a severed head of a missing-nin. Feels like the start of a bad joke."

"Can you guess what we did?" Sai asks.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at them from her one eye. "You ever wonder where I really went? And here I thought I taught you better."

"How many more did you kill?" Sai asks.

She holds up eight fingers. "Think of the area and enemy better than you would usually think," she lectures she leans on her legs and Sai blinks as he notices her panties from under her skirt and mesh leggings. "So…now that our missing-nin is dealt with, we need to deal with stragglers."

Sasuke says nothing as she looked at the head. Her mind wondering why Sai would get angry enough to do that.

"Head back to camp. We are going to give you three a proper rest," Kakashi orders, standing up now and taking a look around the destroyed area. "Still needs a bit of fine-tuning," Kakashi comments to Sai.

Sai looks around to the destroyed area and shrugs. "I say it went well. Plus, sent a message," he defends.

"To who? They are all dead now," Kakashi informs.

"I…I'll be quiet now," Sai says.

Kakashi smiles. "You do that," she said simply, hiding it all behind her mask.

"Let's go you two," Shikamaru says grabbing Sai by the ear to drag him along.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Sai groans, Sasuke watching as he is dragged along and she starts to follow.

'Hey, you there?' Kakashi thinks as she looks around.

'Ah. You miss me that much, you want a fuck that bad?' Kurama asks snickering.

'Knock it off. I am working here. Has Naruto's group encountered any enemy ninja?' Kakashi asks, starting to search again.

'Bah. She's fine. Oh. Get that one,' he seems to say to someone else. 'Now she's clear.'

'Bandits or ninja?' Kakashi asks.

'Looks like a weak ass ninja. And this is from sand?' Kurama asks before sputtering unimpressed.

'Sand? Is there a gash across the emblem?' Kakashi asks, seeing if she could find the headband for the two Sai's group had killed.

Kurama hums slightly annoyed. 'Does a cut on the side count?'

'I will have to report this to the Hokage,' Kakashi thinks and Kurama could tell it was not.

Kurama hums. 'Are we going to have interruptions?'

'Some serious things could be going on. It's going to get real busy soon,' Kakashi informs.

'Shit. And here I was hoping for having more fun with you. He can have my other toy,' Kurama groans.

'Kyuubi. I am wondering, why are you even working with him? Why not just enslave him as you did with Naruto and me?' Kakashi asks.

Kurama was quiet for sometime before sighing. 'I considered it at first. Heck, I was halfway to doing it when he informed me about what your ningen do nowadays with these records and pictures as you call them. I may have made a deal a little too hastily. I guess all that time sealed has made me very impatient and prone to making rash decisions. If I had held off, I could have done what I did to both of you to him as well,' Kurama says, mostly thinking aloud to itself rather than answering Kakashi.

'And now you are locked in a contract with him forever. Poor foxGAH!' Kakashi chokes, feeling herself being pulled off the branch and onto the ground, her neck being tightened and choked by the collar.

'And I still control you. Don't forget that,' Kurama warns and hears a snap, her collar letting go of her and lets her breathe again. 'You best get going slut.'

'I am still working…wait. What village is this one?' Kakashi thinks, finding an intact one and looks it over.

'How should I know? I'm new to the world,' Kurama asks sarcastically as it sees what she is seeing.

'I am thinking that to myself…we really need to figure out a way to let others know when we are talking to them and when we aren't,' Kakashi thinks.

'Just say it in a hidden spot. What else?' Kurama asks dismissively.

'I don't think this is an isolated event. Tell Naruto to get her group to head back,' Kakashi informs.

Kurama growls. 'Only because Sai lets you lead.'

* * *

Sai is relaxing a bit away from the group as he rests. His mind trying to figure out how to work more of the earth jutsus that Kakashi left him. There is the idea of making those earth shoots instead of spikes. As he thinks on how to work the spikes, he suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder. "If you need more weapons, just leave me an order."

"I think we need to talk," Sasuke says.

Sai jumps and looks up to her. "Oh…hey Sasuke. Uhh…where do you want to start?"

"Sit," Sasuke says, knowing this would be a long talk most likely.

Sai slowly sits back down and clears his throat. "So…"

"Why were you so mad when you confirmed they were targeting me?" Sasuke asks.

Sai blinks and looks thoughtful now. "Was I? I don't remember being that mad."

"Sai, don't lie to me. If you weren't enraged, you would have never have been so brutal in killing them," Sasuke says punching his arm.

Sai grunts, rubbing his arm. "Ow. Maybe I was a little mad…" he admits as she sits down next to him.

Sasuke, hearing that, punches him again in the same place.

"Ow," Sai complains, holding his arm now. "Okay. Fine. I was mad."

"Why?" Sasuke asks.

Sai slowly sighs. "Guess…I was worried about you. I mean, they could have had more after you so I brought that number down by two."

Sasuke frowns. "The whole reason?" Sasuke nearly demands, starting to wind up for another punch.

Sai starts to sweat nervously and look away, trying to brace his arm for another hit. "I…care about you…and I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Sasuke slowly puts her fist down and maneuvers herself before leaning back onto him.

Sai slowly stops before looking over to her. "Ummm…" he tries to say and can't come up with anything.

"Do you believe your mom really did that on purpose?" Sasuke asks.

Sai stays silent for a while before sighing. "I actually think she did it to scare and shock me…and yes. Also to reveal you to me."

"That way to try and push us towards one another?" Sasuke asks.

Sai looks worried toward her now. "You think maybe because she knows of the problems of being the last girl of a clan?"

"I would not doubt it. She could tell I was one from a glance," Sasuke informs. 'Hum…would that be alright?'' Sasuke thinks, going over the fact that Sai never really cared about her clan or her wealth and influence.

"Well…I doubt we would be that good together. I mean it's widely different for us. Plus, I'm sure almost everyone higher up, including the Hokage, has plans for you in the future…though there might be a quick revision once they learn you're a girl," Sai tries to laugh off with a small chuckle but it didn't work for him.

'Good point…maybe using you as a deterrent wouldn't be such a bad idea…is that what your mom is thinking?' Sasuke wonders.

Sai chuckles once more. "I really am an idiot for not noticing you were a girl sooner. But hey, you fooled me. A kid trained by one of the greatest swordswomen. And also the higher-ups. And…it took my mom literally slicing your clothes into pieces to show me…I need to train more."

"All, but Shikamaru haven't figured it out," Sasuke puts out.

"Anyone important I mean. And I mean those who can pull you away for any reason whatsoever. Heck…those…council guys might have a girl for you if we get back," he chuckles at, trying to imagine their reaction to the girl giving a report on the whole sudden date.

"Sai…stop talking and let me enjoy the quiet with you," Sasuke says.

"Oh…okay…" Sai says, realizing it might not be the right time to make too many jokes right now.

Sasuke closes her eyes and visibly relaxes against Sai as she thought it over and searches her feelings. 'We have been friends for nearly four months now, but it feels so much longer…I guess I could not imagine my life without Sai and his mom around,' Sasuke thinks and slowly realizes Ameyuri hasn't been just training her in swordsmanship, but also domestic things like cooking and taking care of others. 'I should have seen it sooner.'

Sai slowly taps his fingers together, trying to figure things out himself, but worries if he can't really meet her standards well enough, knowing she would have high regards somewhere. Especially since she is living on her own and would have built up a mental list. Heck, he doubts he would even meet the council list. And the fact he is the son of one of the famous Kunoichi swordsmen and swordswoman so that could be an automatic disqualification. "Sasuke…?" he spoke up after a while.

"I have heard from your mom that she is looking for a new place seeing as the new roommates make the place too small," Sasuke states.

"Am I good enough for you?"

"Dare belittle yourself by asking that again and I will give you a beating like your mom does to discipline someone," Sasuke informs, looking at him with her sharingan angrily activated.

'Yep, mom really has rubbed off on her.' Sai thinks sweat dropping. "Sorry," he remorsefully says and looks away again. 'I need to figure this out…and I really don't want to ask mom about this.'

"Now…how about you move into the Uchiha district…with me," Sasuke offers a bit shyly.

Sai blushes heavily. "I…Sasuke…I…" he stutters, not really sure at the moment as his mind was already going over everything on relationships at high speeds and unable to think properly.

"Will you?" Sasuke asks, somewhere between genuinely asking it and telling him no is not a valid response.

Sai gulps nervously as his hand twitches from being this nervous at all. "Sasuke…can I please think? This is way too much at once," he tries to deflect and come up with a plan in some way.

"Will you?" Sasuke presses hard and pushing him against the tree.

Sai grunts quietly as he was pressed against the tree and actually feels the strength from her training with his mother. "Sasuke…" he tries to say as he looks at her. "…please…just give me time to think," he begs.

Sasuke was quite a few moments before looking him in the eyes. "Time is now up. Oh, and I was trying to be nice and let you choose, but you mom already decided that you all would be moving into the Uchiha district," Sasuke informs before she surprised even herself and leans in for a kiss.

However, she was again surprised by another as she kissed his cheek instead and looks to see him holding his head down, almost troubled and ashamed. "…so I don't really have time to think or choose anything…did I?"

"I tried to let it be your choice, but your mom is right. You overthink things a lot," Sasuke says.

'Whoa, mom. Thanks so much,' Sai thinks sarcastically and flinches as if expecting to be hit for it, but nothing ever came. "Guess I just want to make sure about everything. Besides…it was just a week I've known you now as a girl and I'm being pushed into this whole thing…I…it just feels like I have no control…" he lamented, his brain still swirling from how much it was pulling away from him.

Sasuke, seeing something was wrong, leads him further away from the camp before holding him. "Sometimes these things happen in a shinobi's life," Sasuke says petting him. "Now. It's not like you will be living in the same house. We will just be like neighbors," Sasuke says holding him.

"Sasuke…it just feels like any choice in this is already made and I have no control in it at all…and it doesn't feel right…" Sai tries to explain.

"You do live with your mom," Sasuke reminds, making him facefault.

"You know what I mean," he grumbles, getting up again and brushing himself off. "I just want control over my own future life…and that includes my love life. Not being forced in."

"Do you not love me?" Sasuke asks.

Sai flinches and looks away when he hears that question. "That's…the question I am troubled by. That's why I said I need time…I don't want to rush in headfirst like this."

"Like Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah, like Naruto," Sai says without thinking, making Sasuke smirk. "Anyway…please…just give me time. This is too much. Even if we weren't on a mission," he says hopefully towards her.

"…you are asking me to throw away hundreds of years of Uchiha tradition," Sasuke informs thinking on it.

"And how is that?" Sai asks suspiciously.

"We Uchiha pursue relationships very aggressively," Sasuke informs.

Sai sighs deeply. "Low blow…guess I really don't have a choice."

"I will give you time to think. After all, you never gave a crap about that sort of thing," Sasuke says.

Sai shrugs. "I considered traditions in the way of stuff at times…sometimes important things. But that's me. You?"

"I am not letting go for a while though. So try and get comfortable," Sasuke informs.

"Isn't that sweet?" Shikamaru asks smirking down at the two of them from the tree.

"Gods…this is not what I need right now," Sai whispers to himself, looking very annoyed.

"Sasuke, aren't you being a bit clingy? I mean, I know he saw you naked recently, but he could use some breathing room," Shikamaru says.

"Shikamaru…please leave," Sai requests, not really wanting to bother Sasuke with this interruption at all.

"Hush Sai. The big girls are talking," Shikamaru teases as Sasuke's face starts darkening, worried if others had followed and eavesdropped.

"Shikamaru…" Sai says warningly. "Please…just go," he requests, trying to keep his face hidden from her while facing Sasuke.

Shikamaru held a smirk, not moving. "I will buy you dinner if you leave," Sasuke says and, just like that, Shikamaru was gone.

"Sorry you had to deal with that as you did," Sai apologizes, not being able to look at her eyes at all and kept them down.

"Shikamaru being Shikamaru?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes…" Sai admits before sighing. "So…what else?" he asks, keeping his eyes away, but also for any others who might be watching and listening in.

"It occurs to me I have not given you anything, while you and your mom have been teaching me how to use a sword," Sasuke says.

"It's fine…you always wanted to learn how to use it," Sai says, smiling a little from the memories.

"You will be learning from me. I will be teaching you fire jutsu," Sasuke informs.

Sai smiles a little more. "I would like that," he says, now moving his gaze to her.

"Good," Sasuke says before giving a kiss on the cheek. "I expect you to train with me a lot at the Uchiha main compound," Sasuke informs.

Sai nods, trying to think even further than that now without making it appear on his face.

"Also, your eyes betraying what you are thinking," Sasuke informs walking away back to camp, but Sai swears she was moving her hips in a way to show off for him.

'This is going to be the death of me,' Sai thinks as he follows shortly after to grab some food for the night at least.


	10. Chapter 10: The Once Great Empire

Kurama eagerly grins as his tails wave behind him. His view taken up by how Naruto is moving around the place in a skimpier version of her regular outfit by just taking out the skirt. "Oh…that's the stuff," he breathes out, his tail wagging harder as Naruto bends over to reach something and shows off her ass towards the two. But one seemed to be thinking heavily as he looked at something else. "Hey. You're missing the show," Kurama says, tapping Sai's arm while he kept watching and watches every bend over and split of her legs to peek at the panties.

"Too much on my mind fox," Sai says simply, looking to the side and Kurama's fur bristles as he senses the forefront of thoughts that was yelling at Sai.

Kurama scoffs. "Really? You, a mortal who fucked my slaves, is having trouble with another female? Mortals. So fickle," he complains, leaning on his arm now.

"It's not just another female…she's a good friend of mine," Sai sighs, trying to catch up to his breathing.

"Is that why you aren't coming around a lot? Heh," Kurama scoffs as he watches Naruto intently. "I sense you are stronger than before as well. So you must be training with this friend of yours."

Sai slowly nods and sighs. "I have been wracking my brain for this and it just gets more complicated with every single piece I put down."

Kurama snarls when Naruto steps up to him with a smile on her face, holding up a few cookies. "Isn't all human life like that?"

Sai breathes deeply as Kakashi walks in and starts to pull off some of her clothing, leaving her in only her bra, panties, and mesh armor on her legs and arms. "Mostly…" he breathes out, watching as she climbs onto and sits down on his lap. Her head leaning against his chest as she slowly glides her hand across his chest. "Some easier than others."

"Then why not let loose? Go along for the ride, as you mortals say," Kurama suggests, watching with interest at how Kakashi is actually visibly calming him down as he sees his muscles relaxing. "You might enjoy it as you did here, with me…and them of course," Kurama adds at the end when he saw the stare in Kakashi's eyes.

Sai slowly lifts a hand and places it on Kakashi's leg, running his hand up to her ass and down a few times. "It just feels like I lost control. And I would have to rely on anyone else, Sasuke even, for where to go from that point on. I don't want to burden her or anyone else with that."

Kurama raises an eyebrow at him, intrigued as Kakashi moans softly, gripping Sai's chest and arm. "You think most mortals are in control of their lives? Hardly from what I've seen. Even that Wave is still under some control. They just don't know it because it is subtle enough to hide."

Sai turns his head and looks toward Kakashi as she looks up at him. "I just need some proof…so it's not one-sided. Otherwise…I fear we won't be happy."

Kurama chuffs as he watches Kakashi give Sai a slow kiss on the cheek. "Then say it. You, mortals, tend to keep things way too quiet and never speak your mind. If you truly are fated to stay together, then you won't leave apart. Again, mortals are idiots."

Sai smiles as he reaches up with a free hand and brushes a finger on Kakashi's cheek. "Yeah…we are."

"So…what's your plan?" Kurama asks, watching his every movement.

Sai sighs. "Something stupid."

Kurama scoffs. "Yes, but you already did that by saying you needed time. That girl must be having her mind in turmoil."

Sai slowly realizes what he is saying and sighs before picking up Kakashi and stands. Kurama watching his movements as he places the girl back down onto the couch. "Then something crazy."

Kurama growls appreciatively. "Now that's more like it," he growls, seeing him leave and give a wave to Naruto who happily waves back. "Idiot mortal."

Kakashi rolls her eyes at this fact. "Yeah…but we are good at what we do. We did take you down that was handled by a good 'idiot mortal'."

Kurama holds up his hand towards her and she felt the collar tightened with him looking mostly at Naruto. She then felt it release her as it relaxes. "True. Maybe you three might be of a bit more use than just fucking your brains out." Kakashi smiles as she relaxes as well when she hears that. Maybe he's better than she thought. "I still need service," he orders, yanking her over and pushes her head towards his crotch, but his grip seemed a bit softer. Kakashi ending up confused when she also felt his hand drift down her back instead of grabbing her hair like last time. And now, all she can think about is what happened to the real Kurama.

* * *

Sai slowly walks through the empty streets of the Uchida distract, heading towards the only building that matters. Already, it has gotten darker and clouds overhead, blocking out some of the evening moonlight. Already he has trained with his mother, Sasuke on fire jutsus, and then some errands for Kurama and Naruto. His mind is clear for the day, but he still had one more thing to do. One thing that has been bugging him since those few days ago. He stops at a doorway before knocking on it a few times, a drop of rain landing on his hand as he looks to it before looking up to see the clouds darkening slightly. 'At least it can't get any worse.'

The door unlatches before it slides open and he looks up to see Sasuke standing there, a questionable look on her face as she looks around him and down the streets. "I'm guessing your mother told you to train more with fire jutsus?"

Sai slowly shakes his head and looks down. "No…I'm here on my own terms," he starts before bowing to her surprise as more rain came down. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have made you choose things and push it too far. I never should have made you go against whatever you had in your life. So, whatever you need…I'll do it. Just say it and I will do it," he states firmly, keeping himself bowed.

Sasuke looks pleasantly surprised the whole time he was doing this. But then her ears catch the last bits of his apology. "What…was that last part?" she asks, trying to process all this.

Sai doesn't move and kept still as he closes his eyes. "Whatever you need, I will do it. So just say what you want me to do."

Sasuke reaches over and hugs him, pulling him up and straight against her. "Just stand with me as you have been. That is all I want."

"You want me by your side?" Sai asks, slowly opening his eyes toward her.

"You are the only one who never wanted anything from me since my clan was massacred, but you just gave me stuff. You never thought about how it would benefit you," Sasuke informs.

Sai tries to think back and pull himself back to fully look at her. "I…gave you stuff? I mean, I know about the sword and all…but…sorry. My mind is still a mess on this," he apologizes again, trying to not look at her eyes. "I'm trying to go through it…I really am."

"Come in and rest," Sasuke offers.

Sai nods silently and follows her back inside, noticing she has a strong grip on his hand but then feeling like eyes were on his back. As he steps inside, he notices it seemed to be devoid of much except simple furniture that almost looked like his and Ameyuri's place. Sai was about to speak before shutting up, not wanting to ruin any bit of things for her.

Sasuke led him to a couch and sat down on it with him. "Just relax and think it out," Sasuke says.

Sai takes a deep breath and tries to rattle his mind through this. "I…don't even know where to start now…it honestly was just me diving headfirst into this whole thing and see if I can float from there."

Sasuke says nothing as she gets him to lean on her.

Sai takes another big breath and nuzzles his head against her shoulder. "…I…I just do not want things to be one-sided…because I don't want to hurt you if that's the case."

"Sai, let me make my feelings crystal clear," Sasuke says before pulling him into a kiss.

Sai stops for a quick moment before he remembers where he is and quickly wraps an arm around her side, pulling her closer. He then felt her pulling away from him a few seconds later and looks to see her smiling at him. "…I…" he tries to come up with as he slowly blushes before he also remembers something else. "Is…this what Naruto had to deal with?" he tries to joke, smiling a little as he remembers that day.

Sasuke frowns greatly as she held him. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Hey…I'm smiling, aren't I?" Sai offers, still trying to keep it up. "I wouldn't be if it wasn't."

"Alright, now rest," Sasuke says.

"That sounds good," Sai says laying against her, holding a smile still.

* * *

'Aw. Isn't that nice,' Kurama says, knowing he is holding a snarky smile.

Naruto raises an eyebrow as she seemingly looks toward her home where he's staying with Kakashi. 'At least he has a good girl for himself. What can you say about yourself?'

'…I have good fuck slaves,' Kurama could only answer.

'Try better. He would really chew you out at this point,' Naruto shot back before heading back, somewhat annoyed the barrier prevented her from going in.

The moment Naruto enters the house, Kurama spoke again. "On your knees," Kurama orders and Naruto felt a powerful pull on her neck. She groans and slowly falls down to her knees, trying to stay upright.

She hears footsteps and looks up to see him walking up to her smirking to himself like always. "What…do you want?" she groans, trying to push against the collar's pull.

"Kakashi, meet us in the rec room," Kurama orders before pulling Naruto's chain, making her walk on all fours with him. "Now get up and strip," Kurama instructs when they got there.

Naruto frowns before sighing and climbing onto the table as he sat down on the couch, both of their chains in his hand as Kakashi walks up against his side. He then makes her kneel after pushing on her head as she looks partially annoyed at this motion.

"Well?" Kurama asks waiting for Naruto to start stripping.

Naruto slowly reaches up before grabbing at her vest and pulls it up, showing the top of her white panties and throws it to the side, Kurama's eyes trailing over her form and onto her bare clear chest which had nothing on it except for the growing mounds. He licks his lips as she continues and grabs the hem of her skirt and pushes it down, revealing more of the panties but also the motion alone make his tails come out and wave around behind him. She then stood there as she kicks the skirt away, holding a small annoyed frown, only in her panties, gloves, and leggings.

"All of it…and Kakashi, you join her," Kurama instructs.

Naruto blushes hard as Kakashi is allowed to get up again and moves towards the table before climbing on top. She then crosses her arms at him as Naruto removes the leggings and gloves before tossing them into the same pile. Her fingers going to her panties before catching the sides and then slowly sliding them down, much to Kurama's amusement as she gets them off and tosses them just like the rest. Her form now fully naked before him as she tries to partially cover up with a weak hand over her crotch, but Kurama can still see all of it.

Kurama was about to say something else when they heard someone entering the front door. He growls as he looks back toward their door before it opens up. "Oh. There you guys are. I am looking for Ka…" Sai slowly came to a stop as he sees the two girls on the table with one blushing heavily and partially covering herself. Then his eyes drifting towards Kurama and sighs. "Seriously?"

"What?" Kurama asks.

Sai slowly pinches between his eyes and shakes his head. "I just came to get Kakashi to continue to train on my lightning and you are doing this at the moment…wait. How long were you expecting me to be gone?"

"I expected you to be tied up for a few days with that one," Kurama says, letting him know it knew about him and Sasuke.

"She let me go to have more time to myself and train on other things. But here you are, 'training' the girls," Sai accuses.

"They need it," Kurama says smirking.

Sai scoffs before eyeing the girls a bit. "If that's true, why do they always go after me when I arrive and seemingly ignore you? It seems I trained them well," he asks, smiling a bit towards him.

Kurama, hearing that, sat up and is glaring.

Sai smirks toward him now. "Or maybe we let the girls decide. Who's better?" he challenges.

"Alright. Slaves, who do you prefer?" Kurama nearly demands.

Both of them look at each other before they slowly point. A growl and glare from Kurama as his tails flare behind him while Sai just smirks. "Yeah. Seems I am better in my 'training'. You know what, I bet I could even make you submit to me if you were a girl," Sai says probing Kurama's ego.

"In your dreams. I doubt you can even make me bow to your ways mortal," Kurama growls, poking his chest threateningly.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Not like we could test it after all," Sai says, seeing if Kurama would let that slide at its pride go unanswered.

"You are testing me, mortal. I already know how to handle a female. I can become one just to prove it," Kurama growls, baring his teeth.

"Oh?" Sai asks almost challengingly as he felt he nearly has hooked Kurama.

Kurama snarls and a red chakra mist surrounds him, covering him up completely and almost shifting and ensnaring to Sai's sight. But then sees his form start to shrink down and tilts his head intrigued as the red mist chakra keeps flowing around while the two ears grow in size to become much more pointed in shape, the frameless muscled by how straight it looked on the sides, and the legs having almost the same idea of being a slightly different form, as if most of the muscles were gone. In the end, Sai bends down and looks to Kurama as it draws away the red chakra from itself. Somewhat holding a satisfied smirk on its round and smooth face with larger red eyes. The chakra slowly rolling down the new three-foot body and shows that her chest was completely flat while the crossed arms held a bit of chubbiness to them. And then her legs having the same style of fat to muscle as her arms, but they still seemed strong enough to fight it seems as her red tails wave behind her, flickering proudly with her red shoulder-length hair waving slightly in the small breeze they have.

"…how?" Sai asks a bit surprised.

"I am a bijuu. We are living forms of chakra. So we can be whatever gender we feel like," Kurama explains. It's voice now a high-pitched very young girl, but still had some air of bitchiness he has come to expect from this fox.

Sai blinks slowly as he hums and then places a hand on her head, making her squeak out and growl at him. "You…are unbelievably cute. And naked," he adds after a bit as he looks over her admittedly sexy form. Even Naruto and Kakashi, who is now laying on the table and looking at the young form had to admit it is cute and sexy too. Though Kakashi did see Sai sneak a peek at Naruto's naked body as she lays down, mostly looking to her bubbly ass.

"You two. While I prove him wrong, practice on each other and go all the way," Kurama explains giving one last yank on the chains before they disappeared.

They both groan as they were pressed against the table before sitting up as Kurama walks out, Sai watching that small bouncing ass shake around. It was until he looks toward the two did he see Kakashi shaking her head, somewhat annoyed, but Naruto was giving a small thumbs up to him. Sai smiles and leans down to her and kisses her cheek. "Good luck," he says before heading out towards Kurama's room, which was Naruto's before she took over.

"You may need it," Kakashi says before starting to massage Naruto's ass. Naruto eeps and jumps before she is grabbed and pulled into Kakashi's lap.

* * *

"Now I still doubt you can make me submit and no. I am not bending over for you," Kurama complains, climbing into the bed as she inadvertently shows off her ass to him while he starts to undress, but kept his eyes on her. "So don't even pick me up. My tails will do worse," she promises, pointing her tails at him like stingers. "You have to earn that privilege."

Sai smirks as he reaches over and touches the back of her ears. Kurama yips and blinks as her eyes slowly widen, her tongue rolling out. "Who is a good girl?" Sai asks as he slowly rubs the back of her ears.

Kurama quickly catches onto what he is doing and bites her lip, trying to stay quiet as she groans through it. "Shut…shut up," she spits at him, but her leg starts to shake and she quickly grabs at it, trying to stop it. "That…that wasn't…anything," she tries to defend through a groan.

Sai smirks and leans closer to her ear. "Is it? Then why are you reacting to this? I can do this at any time or day and you will do it," he points out and her tails wrap around his arms, but couldn't move his rubbing fingers away as it didn't seem to want to. "Oh? Well, let's see how you like this?" Sai whispers into her ear before running a finger along one of her tails.

She grits her teeth hard and her fur bristles at the regular silky touch. Kurama struggles to keep her calm and strong form up to her style, but it was starting to break down. She slowly turns her gaze to him and then grins as she spreads her legs apart, leaning back to give a better show. "And you won't be able to touch these at least," she points out, using her tails to keep him at her tails and ears.

"Oh? Your body says otherwise. Check it. You are already wet," Sai whispers into her ear.

Kurama grunts and slowly looks down between her legs and frowns as her pussy lips slowly drip juices down onto the sheets and glares at him. "Shut up. That doesn't mean anything either."

"Let's see what else is sensitive," Sai says taking his hand that had been rubbing her ears and starts messing with her nipple, making her breathing hitch. "Seems like your nipples are sensitive as well. Admit it. You're loving this," Sai whispers into her ear.

Kurama bares her teeth at him, her tails trying to pull his hands away. "Shut up…it's not true. And I know myself better than you," she states, poking his bare chest and she stops after a second of touching all the muscle on him. "Shut up," she huffs, looking away.

"What if I do this?" Sai asks before twerking her nipple a bit, causing Kurama to freeze and let out a small moan uncontrollably as her tails fell to the bed. "Oh, you liked that a lot, didn't you?"

Kurama moans shakily and struggles to hold a glare at him. "Sh…shut up…" she huffs before moaning again as he twists one of her nipples again, his hand slowly covering and touching the rest of her flat chest. "Th…bastard…"

Sai, seeing this opportunity, moves in and kisses her, having his tongue invade her mouth. Kurama moaned into his mouth, trying to shakily reach up and grab at him, but she just felt his hand wraps around her own. Her body starts to relax and slowly lean in towards him, one of her tails moving around him and trying to pull him closer. She gasps deeply when he pulls back and smirks down at her. Her eyes had a lost expression as she tries to bring herself back before she blinks hard and yanks her hand out of his hold. "You…" she stops as she can't come up with anything else at that point.

"Oh, look who is a good girl. Since you like using that mouth of yours, shall we give it something else to do?" Sai whispers into her ear before reaching down and runs a hand around the base of her tails.

Kurama could only moan before she bites onto one of her tails in an attempt to shut herself up, but all that came out was a muffled moan.

"I will take that as a yes," Sai says before stripping, giving Kurama a brief break.

Kurama takes a deep breath and tries to catch herself before she watches him strip further and she gulps. She then starts to crawl back as slowly as possible but then feels him grip her arms, but softer than she expected. She slowly looks back and sees him smiling as she is dragged back slowly towards him. Kurama slowly turns her gaze to his hand and sees how much he isn't roughly holding onto her and instead gives a soft cozy touch she can't help but fall towards. Sai was a bit surprised as she did fall forwards from being more relaxed than usual and lands flat on the bed. "You…you are too soft…" she says, sounding a mix of teasing and fact.

Sai hums as he grabs her softly by the arms again and pulls her head to the edge before he lets go and slowly moves them down her back. "Well, it is to ease you girls in. Kakashi really loves it if you rub at her legs this softly," Sai explains, moving closer as Kurama falls into the small back rub before feeling him move further down and just above her ass. She gives a slight moan as she felt him slowly massage and squeeze her ass softly and deeply. Then his hands moving past that with a jiggle left behind as he grabs a soft hold of her legs and slowly massages them to her delight.

After a bit, Sai stops and leans down and whispers into her ear. "I think it is time the good girl did something for me. Don't you think?"

Kurama slowly picks her head up and gasps quietly as his twitching length starts to harden and grow closer to her. She gulps before moving her head up and pokes the tip with her lips, a small sigh escaping from above her. She then leans closer and gives a small kiss to it and he smirks down at her as his hands move back to her ass, but this time he slowly spreads her legs apart and pulls her closer. Kurama starts to stare intensely at the sight of the cock before her and slowly opens her mouth. A small yip coming from her as he bucks his hips forward and makes only the head enter her mouth. She groans and slowly reaches up, placing her hands on his legs to slowly stop him, but it didn't stop her from starting to bob her head. Pulling back slightly before moving forward again. She kept doing this and starts to drown inch after inch of him.

Sai gives a deep groan, moving his hips slowly towards her, his cock slowly becoming slick with drool and spit as she kept bobbing her head. She moans back when she felt his hands give a rougher squeeze to her ass and she gives a small choke as she drops her head further than the last bob. She coughs as she tries to take more before feeling his hands run across her back. Kurama moans deeply, her tails slowly falling onto the bed in shambles while he kept leading her along. His hips still moving along and drowning inch after inch into her small throat. Seeing as she was smaller than Naruto even, it felt almost as rough as she somewhat expected. But if this was him going slowly as possible, what has he been doing to Naruto when she fucked her the same way, only rougher and faster.

Her thoughts to how she did it were interrupted as he gives a harder thrust and she coughs loudly, spitting up the pre-cum that was flowing down her throat. She tries to breathe now before noticing that Sai didn't move at all and she slowly looks up to him, watching while still rubbing her back. When Sai notices she has calmed down enough, he starts to move again. A deep moan coming from her as she slowly drops her hands from his legs and lets them dangle from it. As Sai sees her resistance crumble, he starts to pick up the pace, a large bulge quickly appearing and disappearing in her neck as he kept going as deep as he could. But he wouldn't make it far as it seems the tightness of her confines were better than he thought. He groans and moves his hands back to her ass, giving them a rougher squeeze.

Kurama moans loudly now, still feeling the rougher pounding and manhandling of her ass as he seems to be ending it soon. But to her, it came sooner than later as his balls clench up, feeling it slide past her drooling chin and press up against him. She squeaks as her eyes roll up into her head and feel the first bits of cum blast into her stomach. He then grunts again and gives another thrust, a spurt of the jizz coating her throat and makes her cough, this time spitting out the white cum around her lips and his length. He then starts to pull back and keeps firing off load after load into her. Kurama lazily moans as it reaches past her throat and she starts to swallow, noisily gulping it down as she hears the churning of his balls that seemed never-ending. She gulps again and again before he sighs as he pulls out, gripping his cock and lets a few last spurts land across her face, some across her lips and eye that she closed. Kurama slowly licks at them, trying to collect what she got closest and collect in her mouth. She moans weakly and looks up to him to let him see the messy sticky pool in her mouth before she closes it and starts gulping away. Sai smiles down at her as she opens her mouth again and shows how clean it was before she flops back down onto the bed, lost in her mind for how it was such an experience for herself. She moans quietly and slowly a white drool starts to spill out of her mouth onto the ground.

"Well, that was round one. Ready for round two?" Sai whispers softly into her ear smirking.

Kurama slowly turns her gaze towards him and tries to sit up by bracing herself against the bed but fails and falls back onto it. Sai, seeing as she is out of it, grabs around her legs and turns her around. Kurama feels her body dragged and turned around until she faces the opposite way, but then her legs end up dangling off the edge. She tries to lift her head up again but then feels him step up against her. She gives a deep gasp and turns her head to see him placing his hands onto her back, gripping around her shoulders. She gives a foxy yip that Sai actually chuckles at and she blushes embarrassed for doing that again, especially at this moment. But she covers her mouth when she felt something slide along her ass and move backward until it glides downward and pokes forward. She squeaks through her hands and realizes where he is going.

But Sai didn't move yet as he stayed there, rubbing his thumb across her back and neck, slowly relaxing her and letting her fall flat down onto the bed again. After she was falling into the short massage, she yips louder this time and bites her lip hard. Sai grunts as he now grabs a firm grip on her shoulders as he felt the clenching hole of hers try to either pull him in or push him back out. But it didn't matter as she starts to breathe hard, still biting her lip before Sai leans over and kisses her. Another hard clench on him and he groans into her mouth as she places an arm around his neck to pull him in closer just to find something better. Sai then gives another push and he slips in with a loud moan and even sees her shaking before falling to the bed, pulling back from the kiss. She clenches her hands into the sheets, trying to hold on before grunting herself when he gives a thrust. Kurama gasps, trying to handle all the mix of pain and pleasure coming from this and even shake her hips around a little, but it was enough for him to move further. She starts to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Sai starts to pull back and drag her along with him after a second or two of realizing it and grips onto the bed harder. But Sai places a hand on her back, stopping her from moving and pulls back until only the tip remains inside. Then she felt it slowly push back in, her mouth biting onto the sheets as an explosion of pleasure fills her visions with shining dots of light. She shakily moans, her body starting to relax from the head down until it reaches her lower half and Sai grunts when he is able to get all the way in with a slap of their hips meeting together. Kurama croaks out a grunt when she felt him bottom out and shakily tries to raise a hand.

But Sai kept a strong grip on her and keeps pressing her down as he yanked himself back and then forward again. Each time bottoming out and letting a gasp and moan out of the little fox girl. Her tails twitching as he hits the farthest he can go. He starts to pant, the feeling of balls expanding and readying another load of cum to fill her stomach now. Her face becoming slack as she rolls her tongue out and pants to the open air. Drool escapes her while she felt every hit and every bottoming out into her stomach. One of her hands reaches down and feels the slight bulge in her stomach, but she wanted more of it now. Her tails weakly pick themselves up and press against his back to spur him on. He pants heavily, trying to pick up the pace with his thrusts, loud slapping coming between them as he raises a hand. Kurama moaned out loudly, a loud slap smacking against one of her ass cheeks before there was another and she yells in unbridled pleasure. Already the drool from her mouth flowing down her form as she is able to pick herself up enough for him to move a hand up and take a firm grip of her neck. She hangs onto his hand as she tries to push herself against him, trying to meet his thrust. But it was enough as he groans in her ear, his teeth latching and yanking and twisting hard as he gives a few hard thrusts before bottoming out and she stops moaning, unable to do anything else other than a squeak and stare blankly up to the ceiling.

Kurama slowly feels something hot and sticky entering her little form and then her own body lifting off the bed by a bit. Her eyes shakily look downward and she spies her stomach expanding slightly along with the original load she drank. One of her hands slowly going to it and feeling the cum inside churning and filling out before Sai lets go of her ear and yanks himself out, a cry escaping her as she is dropped onto the bed. Then feeling some warm wet streaks land across her back and tails, while most of it was landing on her red sore ass while her legs hang limply off the edge. A few last squeaks escaping her mouth as one of her eyes looks slowly towards him and then one of her tails slowly wrapping around him, not wanting to let go.

"I think you are ready for round three. You seem to want more," Sai says smirking.

Kurama tries to lift her head now and looks at him with weakening glare in her eyes. "I…am…not…a…slut and…ficktoy…" she slurs out before dropping flat onto the bed after her arms gave out.

"You say that, but your body says something else," Sai informs.

Kurama groans, sticking her tongue out as she slurs. "Nnnnooooo…I'm…nottshh…" she is unable to finish as she drools, her tail yanking himself closer and makes his cock slap against her ass with a wet smack, spreading more cum around.

"Let's begin," Sai says, maneuvering himself to line up with her.

Kurama's mind barely registered what he said, but she did feel him brushing up against her and she gasps, trying to crawl away, but Sai grabs at her hip and arm, pinning her in place. Kurama tries to swallow her drool before she pushes her hips back against him, making him smirk as he slowly pushes in. Kurama moans and grips at the sheets again, her teeth going to bite at them and muffles her moans. She then gasps again through the sheets when he is able to get a bit in and pulls her toward him a little, her cunt now a drooling mess as it drips down her legs.

Sai sighs as he leans down over her, making sure he has a good grip on her arm and shoulder, Kurama moaning heavily through her bitten sheets and slowly turns her hazy and star-filled vision towards him. She then uses her tails and wraps it around him, making sure he is as close as possible while he kept thrusting away, trying to get himself as deep as he can. Kurama yipping and lets go of the sheets before Sai takes the chance and kisses her, muffled protests from her not helping as she also moans into it. Even feeling his cock invade her tunnel deeper didn't help the stream of fem cum splattering onto him and dripping down her legs onto the ground. Kurama even taking the chance to wrap one of her arms around his neck again, trying to keep him as close as possible. Sai gives a grunt as he hits something and she yips into the kiss with both knowing what it is. Pulling himself back again, she slowly spreads her legs apart for him, trying to give him all the space needed before yelping and moaning, the sudden thrust into her sending her jumping in place. Sai helps keep her down by gripping her as tightly as possible. Kurama even moaning into the still held kiss by using her tails to hang onto him and make sure she doesn't go anywhere.

Sai grunts again when he felt something give a little and he starts to pick up the pace. Kurama starting to scream into his mouth, the hold tightening around him in an effort to make sure it doesn't go to waste before she lets go of the kiss and screams as he gives one more thrust. Sai doesn't stop as he continues to move into her, battering against her walls and kiss and suckle at her neck. Kurama couldn't even see as her vision was filled with stars while her fingers dug into his shoulders as an attempt to even hold onto him. Her screams slowly faded into choking moans while she drools, her eyes rolling up into her head. Where she was even to the point of feeling a big bulge press out against her skin and feels it twitch. Her tongue rolls out, happily panting, and spreads herself as much as she could, feeling him go even deeper as he gave grunts into her ear. Kurama panting into the moans and then clenches around him as she squeals. Fem cum splattering around them again before he grunts heavily his cock throbs inside her. Kurama moaning through her gritted teeth as she felt every pulse land into her little womb and fill it up quickly, where she felt her stomach expand once again and then streams flying out and dripping down their legs onto the ground.

Sai pants heavily as he looks to Kurama as her eyes twitch in place, staring up at him as she seems to be trying to reach out towards him, but her arm hardly moves from her spot. Sai smiles as he lifts himself off her and pulls himself out again, a yip coming from the girl while he looks over his handiwork.

"Who is a good girl?" Sai asks leaning over her.

Kurama slowly moans and tries to look at him. "…mmmmeeeeee…"

"Who is my girl?" Sai asks, petting her as he slips into bed with her.

"…meee…" Kurama says quietly, hardly able to think straight as her tails keep trying to pull him close.

"And who admits that I have fully conquered her, no question about it?" Sai asks, pulling her close before covering both of them up before feeling up her ass with his free hand.

Kurama moans weakly before Sai hears metal clinking and blinks to see a metal collar on her neck and a chain leading to his other hand. "Pla…please…"

"Admit who is in control, now," Sai instructs.

Kurama tries to open her mouth but only lets out a moan as he kept squeezing and fondling her ass. A sudden yank on the chain sent her head into his chest, making her grip him tightly. "Yo…you…please…more…"

"Come here," Sai says pulling her close to him and just holds her against him.

Kurama slowly moans and buries her head into his chest. Her tails even wrapping around him and make sure she is pressed up against him. "…Sai…I…" she tries to say, looking up to him.

"Just rest," Sai instructs, petting her head as the collar disappeared from lack of use.

Kurama moans happily, nuzzling her head against his chest.

After a few hours, she awoke and found Sai still sleeping there. She then recalled what had happened and started to think. As of that moment, she is now his to do as he pleases. He can even kill her and she would be glad to do it. But for what she saw, he won't. And now, what will he be doing? Become a jonin and stay on that life forever?

Kurama hears a snort in her ear and looks up to see him mumbling incoherently as he nuzzles her furry ears. She smiles as she thinks of how his life changed when Sasuke decided to choose him as well. A powerful bloodline and family history, which could lead a more powerful clan in the future. At this point, seeing how far he is advancing, it would be best to make sure he is secured in his path to becoming one of the strongest ninjas, but also the clan now.

Her mind then turns to Sasuke. If Sai does marry her, then she would be the head of the clan. She needs to hope to make moves to secure her mate's future. Kurama nodding to herself and slowly morphs into a small fox and slips out of his grasp and heads off to see Sasuke. She even passes by her two slaves as they sleep on top of one another, completely naked and looking like her, but a bit bigger and thinner. She even saw the many toys and tools lying around, her mind thinking about it as she then looks to Naruto to see one in her spread cunt, her form shivering and clenching once in a while. Kurama slowly smirks before heading out, jumping out and across the rooftops, easily passing by the barriers that lay across the village.

'Ok, so for this meeting, I probably shouldn't go in naked,' Kurama thinks, heading for the Uchiha district. Kurama entered in and started trying to sense where Sasuke would be, having never been here before. She then sees the girl's energy in one empty house and rushes off before landing on the opposite side of the street. She slowly morphs back into her young form and looks herself over before frowning at her still naked and messy body. 'Let's see…' she thought to herself before making some kimono robes appear on herself and then starts to tie them around herself, some red floral patterns waving around in the night winds. 'This should do,' she thinks happily and licks her lips as she cleans off what she could while walking up to the door. She reaches up and gives a few heavy chakra enhanced knocks on the door and waits, checking herself in a small leftover puddle for anything she might have missed. Her ears and tails being the only thing left and quickly hides them to not freak her out at first sight at least.

After a bit, the door unlocks and there looking very tired and annoyed was Sasuke. She looks around tiredly before noticing some red hair waving below her vision and looks down to a kimono wearing girl with no shoes even as she smiles up to her. "Uh…hi? What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?"

"Oh, I and your clan go way back, but I am here to talk about Sai," Kurama says before forcing her way in.

Sasuke became a little surprised as this innocent looking girl easily slips past her home seals and frowns at who this could be. "What about him?" she asks, already reaching for a kunai she leaves near the door.

"What are your plans for him or, more specifically, your future?" Kurama asks, taking a seat inside.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow as she stays where she is, watching the young girl. "Simply, get stronger and get revenge."

"And what about Sai?" Kurama asks seriously.

Sasuke growls under her breathe. "Marry him eventually. Keep him happy and safe while making sure he can be part of the clan."

"And how will he live while you are out getting your revenge hum? Stay at home and have little income to support himself?" Kurama asks seriously.

Sasuke shuts her mouth as she tries to think that though. "He can still take missions. He knows how to live."

"But you are the last Uchiha of Konoha. That means you are the head and have to take care of him. Especially, if he is your husband," Kurama lectures.

"Who the heck are you to talk like that? You are just a little girl," Sasuke points out, keeping watch over what she might do.

"Am I?" Kurama asks, revealing her nine fox tails and ears. "Now sit down."

Sasuke now steels herself, putting her kunai against herself, ready to throw or defends herself as she activates her sharingan. "What do you want?" she demands.

"Ten points off for not figuring it out. I am still contracted to your clan. Even if reluctantly, I have to adhere to some things," Kurama informs, pouting a bit cutely.

Sasuke's muscles still tense up, but her legs visibly relax when she hears that. "What do you want?"

"I have to make sure you don't royally screw up your clan's future as it is about to die out if you take the wrong path. After all, you and your brother are the only ones left," Kurama reminds.

Sasuke narrows her eyes, her body tensing up again. "He does not count anymore."

"Why do you think I am here and not talking to him? Now be a dear and get your guest some tea, would you?" Kurama asks a bit sarcastically, waiting for her to do it.

Sasuke slowly steps sideways toward the kitchen, keeping her kunai up towards the girl as she smirks toward her. Clearly enjoying the heart attack she is making towards the Uchiha girl.

Kurama hums happily as she waits and, after a bit, Sasuke returns with tea for them.

"Don't burn me or I will tell the village," Sasuke warns as she carefully places a cup in her hands.

"Now, what can you do to secure the clan's future?" Kurama asks.

Sasuke was silent as she thought it over. The Uchiha clan owned the district and had a lot of ryo in the banks. This is why she never had to think about it, but watching Sai and Naruto, she understood how fast money can run out. "I…need some kind of income that's permanent…" Sasuke tries to say.

"Good. You are thinking. Money is too valuable to you ningen to just let be. But you need more than that. The Uchiha have made many enemies over the years, have they not?" Kurama asks, sipping away happily.

Sasuke thought on this. She thought of how many of her clan had fought in wars and personal vendettas. There were also those of political natured enemies. She needed a stronger position if her clan was to survive beyond herself. "I need influence and power. I need those who I know will support my clan and my ambitions," Sasuke says, getting a nod from Kurama as she slipped the tea again.

"Don't you have subordinates…what do you call them again…vessels?" Kurama asks.

"It's vassals, but I doubt that they will heed my call. With the death of most of my clan, so did the political power the Uchiha once had," Sasuke says disheartened.

"But some would heed out of loyalty?" Kurama asks.

"…I guess, but only the weakest ones probably would be the ones," Sasuke says thinking it over.

"Then you have a start," Kurama informs. "Get in contact and sure up their loyalties. It's time you started putting your clan back together if you and the one you have chosen are to have a good future," Kurama instructs.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow towards her now. "This isn't some ploy for you to build something up and then destroy again, is it?"

"What purpose would I have for that? You ningen do that yourselves so easily," Kurama points out.

Sasuke falls into a blank stare at her now. "I really am annoyed by you now."

Kurama snarks. "I have been told that many times. You can also thank your distant relative Madara for forcing me into a contract and this annoyance you speak of. But with that, I am off," Kurama says, getting up and starts to leave.

Sasuke stares after her as the tails wag around in a happy motion. 'I can see why she would be a menace in even as a beast form if she got here that easily…but why a little girl? She can't be more than four or five in this form…why the heck did she take interest in me and Sai anyway?' she thinks as she kept watching the biju leave before her tails waved a little higher than it should and lifted the kimono to show off the body's, admittedly, sexy little ass that even made Sasuke stop to take a second look at. And it seems Kurama knows as she smirks back at Sasuke before the door suddenly slides open to a gust of wind that blinded and move Sasuke back against her seat. When she opens her eyes again, the little form is gone and only the door is left open, also making her notice that she didn't leave any dirty feet marks on the floor from the soggy ground outside. 'She's good.'


	11. Chapter 11: Rises Again

Sai checks his equipment as he waited outside a large gate of training grounds forty-four. Kakashi said she would get him permission to enter and train before the exams started when he told her he would not be entering the chunin exams this time around.

"Not that hard to find you. You stand out as the only other masked person around," a familiar voice says next to him. "Really. Fix up your stealth skills," she warns as Sai looks over to see Kurama kneeling on a tree branch that let him see that she wasn't wearing anything under that kimono of hers if it was anything to go by.

"You have been in that form for four days. Would have thought you would have changed," Sai says.

Kurama smirks at him. "I like messing with mortals."

"Will you be joining me in my training?" Sai asks, examining his sword.

Kurama lands near him with a sudden thud and he looks up again to see Kurama now in his male form in a larger kimono with mesh armor underneath…and shoes. "To make sure you don't touch the wrong thing."

"You also want to hunt?" Sai asks sheathing his katana before Kurama changes again into a little fox and bounds away. 'Must have sensed something,' Sai thinks and soon Kakashi and a purple-haired kunoichi wearing a fitted mesh bodysuit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs from the looks of it. Over it was a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards.

"Kakashi…should I have an idea who this is?" Sai asks, scratching the back of his head as he looks over the, admittedly, good looking jonin.

"This is Anko. She is the overseer of this training ground and is the one who will be letting you in," Kakashi informs.

"Is it just a key?" Sai asks jokingly as he smiles under his mask, but his eyes were a dead giveaway on that.

Anko chuckles. "You weren't kidding when you said he was almost like you girl," she says, knocking an elbow on Kakashi's side.

"Anko, I said that in confidence," Kakashi informs.

"Wait…" Sai starts, now really examining Anko. "Brash attitude, purple hair, really outspoken…is that Dango I smell?" he asks sniffing the air. "You must be the woman mom talks about a lot when she goes to grab a few dangos."

"Your mom?" Anko asks thinking on it.

"His mom is Ameyuri. Aka, one of your drinking buddies," Kakashi informs.

"I thought I smelled a hint of cherries on you," Sai says happily to himself at figuring it out.

"Oh, your Ameyuri's kid. No wonder you know me, but I do not know you," Anko says.

Sai grins. "Personally or from what my mom said?"

"Your mom brags about you a lot. She is one of the prouder moms of the village," Anko informs.

"And that's saying something," Sai says to the side before smiling at her. "Though she did allow me to ask this question," he says, obviously holding a grin.

"Anko, I believe you are going to do something," Kakashi says.

Anko waves her off. "Please. It can come later. I want to know what the little guy's question is."

"Where the heck do you put all those sweets because it can't just go to both your ass and chest?" Sai asks bluntly and makes Kakashi face fault while another thud is heard nearby. And Anko just felt her head sliding off to the side with a sweatdrop while she felt strong coursing anger from it all.

"Easy. I burn all those calories off with training," Anko informs smirking.

"Right…" Sai says, sounding unconvinced. "Well…forest?" he asks, pointing to the side.

"One moment," Anko says walking up to it and unlocks the gate and Sai saw signs of a barrier shimmering for a moment. "Okay. Now we can enter," she says putting her small key away.

Sai nods and heads inside with a small fox sneaking past Anko.

"He had to ask…" Kakashi groans, rubbing her head as Anko just smirks.

"He must have taken after you," Anko comments, sealing the door behind him.

Kakashi just groans again.

* * *

"I'm amazed you have the guts of asking that to a female," Kurama spoke up after a while of walking, making sure they were far enough and hidden away.

"No guts, no glory," Sai simply says, pulling his sword out of the huge creature that tried to jump him already as its blood flowed on the forest floor now.

Kurama snarks. "Please. You have almost none after what you went through those few days ago."

"Enlighten me," Sai says as Kurama looks over the kill.

Kurama hums before ripping out a piece and chewing it. "You poured your own out for that mate of yours."

"Kakashi or Naruto?" Sai asks.

"The Uchida bitch," Kurama only spoke before a blade stamps down right in front of him, with an inch from his muzzle.

"First, not sleeping with her. Second, do not call her a bitch again," Sai informs.

Kurama smirks up to him as he kept chewing. "Why not? It's a good compliment. Says a lot about how many kits can spawn from you mortals."

"One, she is not ready for that. Two, the civilian council would try a lot of crap if we did," Sai explains.

'Ah, right. Building up her clan,' Kurama thinks.

Sai raises an eyebrow and stares at him. "I have a feeling you are thinking about something else, bitch," he says smirking down at him.

Kurama growls a bit before changing back to female.

Sai keeps smirking as he bends down to her height. "So what are you going to do now?"

"You said you were here to train right?" Kurama asks.

Sai nods. "And figure out new ways to fight. Why does it feel like you are going to do something about it?" he asks, the collar appearing around her neck and the chain leading to his hand as he raises an eyebrow. "How do I even control this?"

"I will let you find out later," Kurama informs.

Sai kept an eyebrow raised before giving a yank and sends her stumbling towards him. "That's one way."

"I would advise we sleep somewhere else for now," Kurama suggests smirking.

"Oh. That's the invitation for me to fuck you? Then can this do anything?" Sai asks, clenching and twists the chain. Kurama chokes out as she falls to her knees and tries to hold the collar out from her neck. The metal tightening and becoming smaller before he relaxes and lets her fall to the ground, breathing hard to catch her breath. "Good to know. Now I won't accidentally choke you."

Kurama says nothing and grabs his leg, holding it.

Sai sighs and starts to pet her head softly, making sure to scratch a little behind the ears. "Tell me how to work this while I train, okay? I really hate hurting you."

"Mine," Kurama says snuggling into his leg.

Sai hums smiling before moving his hand down her back. "And you are mine."

* * *

Sai is eating some jerky he and Kurama had made during their two-week stay inside the forest of death. He was heading back to the entrance that they had entered from. Part of him was not looking forward to leaving as during a fight with a giant tiger his sword had broken off when he sliced into the beast.

Kurama, however, was very happily chained along to his side. She tries not to show it, but internally, she is very happy her mate is now controlling her body and direction. Even taking up the orders of finding some poisonous plants for him to use.

"So how will you sneak out?" Sai asks.

Kurama smiles up to him, having an arm around his leg. "I'm a biju. It will be easier than you think."

"Alright," Sai says letting go of the chain.

Kurama hums happily, the chain and collar disappearing from sight. "You need me, my mate, just give me a pull," she says before slipping away behind a tree. His ears hearing scampering heading upwards.

"Alright, now to see sensei," Sai says nearing the gate and sees a dog wearing a vest and sunglasses waiting at the gate. "Hmm…kinda cool," he says, impressed at the sight.

"So little Sai has grown up," the dog says getting up.

'Little, huh?' he thinks smiling and reaches over to scratch behind his ears. "Yeah. Done training too."

"I remember when I was bigger than you," the dog says smiling before opening the gate for him.

Sai keeps scratching his ears. "Who's a good boy?" he asks smirking.

"I see you are back Sai. Akino, what happened to telling me when he returned?" Kakashi asks landing near them.

Akino growls happily as he leans into the scratching. "He always gave the best scratches."

"He lives with you?" Sai says continuing to scratch the dog as Kakashi examined his worn-out state.

"No, but he is one of my summonings," Kakashi says.

"Oh yeah. A little bit to the left," Akino growls, moving his head around.

Sai smirks over to her now. "Right."

"You best head home and get some rest," Kakashi says as Kurama snuck away.

Sai hums, still scratching away.

"Sai," Kakashi spoke up.

"He's still liking it," Sai points out.

"Akino," Kakashi says sternly.

Akino growls before popping out of existence. "You're no fun," Sai sighs, getting up and grabbing his things.

"Come on, let's go before Anko comes around," Kakashi says.

Sai rolls his eyes as Kakashi walks by him. "So, are you going to Kurama for the night?"

"No, haven't heard a thing from it since you went training. Usually, it will demand to meet it somewhere if wanting that by now," Kakashi says, being vague in case anyone is listening in.

Sai smirks. "Expect a message then."

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asks.

Sai still smirks. "Oh…just a hunch."

"I would rather you call me," Kakashi mutters.

Sai smiles and gives a pat on her back. "Maybe before the exam."

"That is a week away. I just gave the three their entry forms. Did you set up anything while in there?" Kakashi asks.

"I disarmed all my hunting traps," Sai informs.

Kakashi nods as she kept leading him. "Sorry, we can't get you into the exam."

"I don't mind. I still do not think any of my team is ready. We are too green," Sai says.

"Don't be too light. You are doing better than most. Heck, you saved a country. That counts as something," Kakashi points out. "Most are still doing bandit attacks and such."

"It was technically an island. By the way, you know a good craftsman that deals in pelts and stuff?" Sai inquires.

"Try Sakura's shop. Her family is good at that," Kakashi shrugs.

"Want to come with?" Sai asks.

"No, thank you. I have some paperwork to file since now the exam is coming up and I would rather see how they all do," Kakashi sighs. "Again, sorry."

"You sure?" Sai asks.

Kakashi sighs carefully. "Yeah. Besides, you probably have more plans to deal with."

"Just getting a tiger skin rug made," Sai says.

"And those plants?" Kakashi asks bluntly, smelling a faint whiff.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Sai says quickly.

Kakashi smiles at him. 'He's such a worthy mate…though he still seems to judge me,' Kurama says half praising and half annoyed.

"I will leave you to it," Kakashi says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Sai sighs as he watches her leave before walking away to find the shop.

* * *

Sai sighed as he walked through the village. He had finished dealing with the Haruno's and was now wondering if he should do anything before heading home to his mom when he noticed he found himself outside of Tenten's family smithery.

'Might as well see how far they are,' Sai thinks walking inside and looking around. "Tenten?"

"Yes?" Tenten asks looking up to see Sai and then sees the messed-up clothing and dirt all over him. "Sai, what happened to you?"

"Well, I just got done with a training trip," Sai informs.

Tenten takes another look over him. "Must have been one heck of a trip."

"You taking the chunin exam?" Sai asks.

Tenten nods. "Yeah. What about you?"

"I am not going to take it this time, but you will be going where I was," Sai informs.

Tenten blinks and looks carefully at him. "And…where was that?"

"Training grounds forty-four, but how about my order?" Sai asks.

"Oh," Tenten says and goes behind the desk to look up the orders. "Let's see." Sai leaned on the counter, waiting for her and relaxing for the first time in weeks. His eyes looking over Tenten's form and hums in thought before she looks to him and notices the stare. "Seeing another thing you like?" she asks smiling while placing his order on the counter.

"Two, I would say…also, any chance you have any quality katanas for sale?" Sai asks.

Tenten nods and points to the swords on the hanging swords on the wall nearby. "Take your pick."

"By the way, that is a hint to bring replacements. Especially, if you are fighting tigers," Sai informs looking through the katanas.

Tenten raises an eyebrow confused before realizing what he said. "Tigers?"

"Yes…big ones…I am going to be eating tiger meat for a while in mom's cooking," Sai says finding one with a red scabbard that he liked.

Tenten starts to sweat as she thought about what she might face in the training grounds. "Oh boy…"

"Yeah, bring everything you can that doesn't slow you down. Also, watch out for the one with only one working eye. It escaped me," Sai says.

Tenten pokes his head with a long stick. "You are not helping my mood."

"Well, I am just giving you advice," Sai informs, bringing the katana to the counter.

Tenten hums, picking up the sword and looks it over. A dark red wooden sheath and golden metal bands with red cloth diamond design. The sword handle with a circular cross styled hilt and the same red cloth design with a golden metal band in the metal. "Thanks then. But for now, your order too," she says, holding up a paper. "It's still taking some time. Especially the retracting piece for the blades."

"I see," Sai says, giving her a smile.

Tenten nods before putting the paper down. "Ten thousand."

"Here you go," Sai says giving the last bit of the money he had on him.

Tenten hums, starting to count the ryo. "So how have you been?"

"A bit rough. Been trying to push myself," Sai informs.

Tenten looks up at him, holding a worried expression on her face. "Not too much I hope."

"Let me put it this way, I still do not think I am ready for the chunin exams," Sai informs.

Tenten sighs. "Sai…you are the most experienced genin I know. And I know every single one that walks through this place. If anyone can pass that exam easily, you can. Besides, I think you are ranking yourself against regular chunin and jounin even. Compared to everyone else, you have them beat. Even Sasuke. He's the toughest and you can beat him easily."

"You overestimate me. Sasuke and Naruto are better than me," Sai says simply.

Tenten smirks. "Sai…I have seen both of them fight and work. You are actually better than them."

"You have seen them holding back," Sai informs.

Tenten shakes her head before sliding over the sword to him. "Best get to training again."

"Thanks. See you later," Sai says smiling to her as he left.

* * *

"You sure you will not compete this time?" Sasuke asks, sitting beside him in her house. She was feeling a bit anxious as tomorrow was the start of the competition.

Sai hums and nods. "Well, it only allows a three-person team. And we are one person too many. So I need to sit this one out. Now Sasuke, tell me, what is the most important thing to do on a mission?" Sai asks.

"Succeeding at it," Sasuke says.

"Not to me. Coming back alive is more important I think. As if you die then you can no longer help those you care for. When you die, you might be able to help from beyond the grave from actions you took before that, but that is it," Sai says.

Sasuke turns her head to look down at him as he leans against her shoulder. "Sai…are you afraid you won't be able to go on without any of us?"

"Maybe you and Naruto," Sai admits.

Sasuke slowly reaches around and lifts his head up to make him look at her. "And we will keep crawling back if we have to. I am not allowing you to wallow in fear like this," she says, the back of her mind hoping that some words of encouragement will help. But then slowly seeing herself in the same way. The same fear, the same hope, and the same future if it comes true. "Sai…we can handle ourselves. So please, stop worrying."

"Let's change the subject. How many have heeded your call?" Sai asks.

Sasuke hums, now leaning her head against his. "About a few dozen. Some citizens to help bolster, a few merchants, nothing much. But it's better than last time."

"Not a single shinobi?" Sai asks.

"No," Sasuke says plainly.

"Hum…" Sai says thinking.

"They are all watching. Like vultures to see which way the wind blows. If I can become a chunin, then they will be more favorable to me and the clan seeing that I am advancing up the ladder quickly," Sasuke says.

Sai smirks. "Then we just have to move you up to jonin by next day and we can expect a hundred good influencers and money bag holders," he jokes.

"Though once it comes out I have chosen who to marry, the prospects will be more limited as many would want to marry into the clan directly," Sasuke says.

"Then we must look for other allies. If the Uchiha clan gets stronger and consolidated their power, then the Leaf would be in a better position to get that kind of help and power. But we need more power and influence to do so. Maybe we can get someone on the council or, if we are fortunate, one of the elder council to help us." Sai says, trying to think out what they could do, not knowing they were being watched.

Sasuke smirks. "This is a chicken and egg situation. We need to build the clan. But to do that, we need people. But the problem is we need to build the clan first to do that. Makes your head spin, doesn't it?" she jokes smiling.

"For now, all we can do is try to build influence one way or another. The chunin exams are one way for that, but it is also a risky venture as there is no guarantee of being promoted even if you survive them," Sai says, considering the options.

Sasuke lightly taps his cheek, getting his attention. "I will win. Surviving is just another bit of failure for me," she promises before giving a small peck to his cheek.

"The point of the exams is not to win Sasuke but to be evaluated to see if you are ready to lead a squad. Winning is important, but there is no rule that says you become a chunin if you are the winner of the finals. While there is also no guarantee that you won't be promoted if you surrender in a match," Sai says, having grilled Kakashi for info since he wasn't taking part in the exams himself.

Sasuke sighs. "You're a downer Sai. Have you ever realized that?"

"Yes, but with that information, you know have an advantage that you can use. This exam has a secondary purpose. An unspoken one, but one that every nation leadership knows. Can you guess what it is?" Sai asks.

"Enlighten me as you know so much," Sasuke says smirking.

"Alright, I will start with the most important one. This is a show to demonstrate the strength of a village. The more a village dominates, the more business it brings to it and, with that, brings in money. And with that, money brings in more resources thus strengthening the village and the nation. Second, it is to present up-and-coming ninja to clients. This will help start building a reputation and with its influence. Third, and final, it's an opportunity for the rich to gamble. Some also say it is to help improve relationships with the rest of the nations, but no such effect happens as we are still killing each other in the exams," Sai points out.

Sasuke slowly nods. "The rough truth."

"Yes, while some may deny it. Relationships have barely improved at all and not as a result of the exams. In fact, the exams have only helped set up a status quo and just given the rich a blood sport," Sai says bluntly.

Sasuke hums, rubbing her hand down his side. "Well…we can't just change this overnight just like that. Plus, they lose out on a very entertaining, and sometimes bloody, sport."

"That is why you must survive, even if it means failing. We can't throw away everything for just a chance. So if it gets too much, back out. We must know our limits. Which are not much at the moment, sad to say," Sai admits.

Sasuke looks concerned at him. "Do you really doubt me?"

"No, but how many would love to get their hands on your eyes?" Sai asks.

Sasuke shakes her head. "And I can handle myself…you really do doubt me," she sighs.

"No, but consider it. You are the last Uchiha of Konoha. You have the Sharingan and you have the ability to have children. You know how valuable you would be to steal?" Sai asks.

"You're concerned that non-genin will be sent to infiltrate the exam for an object like me," Sasuke says getting it.

"Would you not do the same if you were in the position to try that?" Sai asks and gets only silence.

"I see your point. I will be careful," Sasuke assures.

"Just come back to me whole," Sai says.

* * *

"So the young buds have some potential, do they?" Danzo asks, reading over the report as he hums to himself. "You are not entirely wrong…let us see. What dirt do we have on some of these vassals of the Uchiha clan?" Danzo says as he starts formulating a plan.

* * *

"So did you do as I asked?" Sai asks, petting her as she laid in his lap.

"I did. I tracked him and have a good idea where our little rat went and who he talked to," Kurama says, lying there beside him naked.

Sai smiles, running his hand down her back. "And what did you find my little vixen?"

"Secret underground base. Nearly got detected. For ants, they are somewhat competent," Kurama informs.

Sai smirks down at her. "Almost detected? The powerful vixen?" he asks jokingly as Naruto walks by them in only an apron, cleaning what she could. "Maybe I should train you how to sneak around."

"No need, but you could give me a reward," Kurama says before yanking on a chain.

Naruto yelps and falls down onto her ass, rubbing at her neck. "And what are you asking the crazy biju?" Sai asks, watching as Kurama keeps Naruto down by yanking every time she gets up.

"Show me why I am your mate again," Kurama states before Naruto starts to be engulfed in red smoke and when it cleared, there lay Naruto in her older form but tied up in bondage. Her arms and legs tied together, kneeling on the ground for them.

Sai raises an eyebrow before chuckling. "So…you or her?"

"Me, I am using trying something new with her," Kurama says as the bondage around Naruto's breasts started to move almost like it was sucking on them.

Sai hums, brushing his hand down to her tail. "Anything else my sexy vixen?"

"Going to see where this goes," Kurama as smirking before maneuvering herself in his lap.

Sai chuckles, placing his hands onto her hips before Naruto moans behind her. "You don't want to even watch your work?"

"I am watching. I am a creature of pure chakra. Me having a three-sixty degree vision is kinda child's play for me now," Kurama says smirking.

Sai reaches up and boops her nose. "Cheeky," he says playfully, stroking her cheek afterward. "Then you wouldn't have problems with me leading it all I bet?"

"I will lead a few times, but you are my mate," Kurama says smirking.

Sai leans over to Naruto and sees her looking pleadingly at him, the chain still held by Kurama as she grips it tightly. "She is going to suffer. We have to do something for her. Any ideas?"

"Oh, she isn't suffering. The other things I added just haven't turned on yet," Kurama informs.

"On? What on?" Sai questions, now really looking at Naruto for anything else on her.

"She will learn soon enough," Kurama says before kissing him.

Sai hums into the kiss, kissing back before pulling back and smiling at her. "If only Sasuke can know about you. Maybe she can help, but I rather not bother her with something as big as you," he sighs, grabbing her tail and stroking a few. "Plus, I want her to focus on her future."

"She is," Kurama says as her fox ears started to pick up faint buzzing sounds.

Sai raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'she is'?" he asks, hearing some deep moaning from Naruto.

"I am watching her right now. Well, not this moment, but I am watching out for her," Kurama clarifies.

Sai kept an eyebrow raised at her. He then lifts up his hand and the collar and chain appear on her neck and his hand. "Tell me what's going on. You don't take that much interest and you mostly ignored her. And just called her a bitch a few times. Which reminds me," he trails off and twists the chain, the collar tightening and making her choke to try and get some air before he untwists his hand and she gasps a big gulp of fresh air.

"I gave her a push to secure a better future for you," Kurama admits.

Sai leans in towards her and gives a small choke to her, making her cough a few times. "What kind of push?"

"Making her think of the future by questioning her," Kurama admits.

Sai holds up the chain in her view. "Exactly. Tell me everything or this is off for tonight. Because this is making me worried about her."

"I asked her how would she, the head of her clan, provide for you, her chosen mate, while she is out getting revenge," Kurama admits.

Sai nods slowly before sighing. "That explains why she is now focused on rebuilding the clan's power. She wants protection for everyone involved." Kurama slowly nods along before coughing a few times. "Next time, tell me anything you do with those I love and care for, otherwise, I might call you and drag you in the middle of something," he warns, holding up the chain. "As punishment though, for hiding this, you won't get as much from me. Maybe I can have Naruto instead while you watch."

"I think she is a bit busy," Kurama says as what seemed to be milk erupts from Naruto's tits and drips down her skin and straps.

Sai smirks now, grabbing her under her arms and lifting her off of him as he stands. "I can switch this. I am not a biju, but I know how to undo straps and ropes and make sure it's tied on another person."

"Straps?" Kurama asks confused.

Sai drops her and makes her yip as she falls onto her ass. She groans as she rubs at her sore butt while he leans down to her. "Yeah. I can undo her bindings and place them on you."

"Aren't these not suppose to come off?" Kurama asks.

"They are…what the heck did you do?" he questions, already gripping the chain as he gives a soft glare.

"I thought they were supposed to stay on," Kurama admits.

Sai rubs his head hearing that. "Don't do it if you don't know what it involves," Sai mutters as he walks over to Kurama. "Get her out of it."

Kurama blinks before pouting and groaning. Red mist flying out of the tips of her tails and starts to cover up the girl. Naruto moans as she looks up to him before being blinded. Sai raises an eyebrow as he watches the mist fall away and leaves a gasping girl before him, kneeling and trying to stretch her limbs. "There. Happy?" Kurama asks bitterly.

Sai yanks on her chain, bringing her to him before starting to pet her. "Good girl."

Kurama yips and moans as she felt her ears being rubbed and petted.

"Me too please," Naruto says latching onto him.

Sai smiles as he leans down to her before petting her head too. "Like this sexy?" he asks, giving a small scratch to Kurama's ears, hearing the yip and moan from her.

"Please. I need release," Naruto begs, pressing her large breasts onto Sai now as milk still was leaking out of the nipples.

Sai smiles and keeps petting her. "How much do you want it? And you can enjoy Kurama suffering from not being able to join."

"I don't want it. I need it," Naruto says, sounding desperate.

Sai grins, giving a light pat and a backrub to her. "See Kurama? This is how you handle a girl," he says teasingly.

"And me too," Kurama says, latching onto him as well.

Sai gives a sigh, still petting them both. "Most needy girls I know and yet still able to make me smile," he mutters to himself before smirking. "Okay. Off. Let's have some fun before Kakashi might ruin it."

"We will try and let you have some sleep," Naruto says.

Sai smirks over to Kurama as it seems she was about to say something different and shuts her mouth when he turned his gaze at her. "Just hurry up," she whines needly.

* * *

"So you think they will be ok?" Sai asks.

Kakashi hums before starting to count off her fingers. "Let's see. We have last of their clan, the village clown, and the smart-alec. I say it's going just fine."

"So while they are in it, that leaves no one, not even Kurama, able to interfere with our training?" Sai asks.

"Since you command her. I say so," Kakashi notes and sees her chain in his hand. "You're getting good at that," she compliments, rubbing at her sore neck from Kurama wanting more last night.

"And the fact she is with Naruto adds to that," Sai says.

Kakashi smirks under her mask. "So…where would my 'master' like to start?" she asks, a teasing tone in her voice as he notices the way she smiles with her one eye.

"Push me to my limits and beyond. I am far from ready for my debut to the entire world," Sai says.

Kakashi shakes her head amused. "And Naruto loves to boast that she is ready. You two are complete opposites," she notes, starting to stand and feels his hand slide down her back and onto her ass for a brief few seconds before he drops it.

"I am not so foolish that I think I can take on the world just yet. As a genin, I may be above average, but that isn't enough in battling strong opponents," Sai says, starting to summon his chakra and tries to transform it into electricity.

Kakashi immediately grabs his hands and makes him stop. "You underestimate yourself too much, you know that?"

"No. It's just my standards are against people like you and the sannin. The leaf has grown far too complacent and our quality of shinobi is also slipping. We can't rest on our laurels any longer or a tragedy will occur," Sai says.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at him. "When did you become Sasuke?"

"I am not, but you aren't denying my point, are you?" Sai asks.

Kakashi sighs. "No. But that doesn't mean you always have to consider yourself as less than anything. It doesn't hurt to consider some steps where you can celebrate and enjoy for a little while. And if you keep trying to compare yourself to someone else, like Kurama no less, you won't ever feel like you reached and accomplished anything."

"Mom lectures me on that a lot, but while I see the point, I also think that we need to get started," Sai says.

Kakashi slowly places a hand on his face and makes him look to her. "We will. But for now, you focus on yourself. Don't worry about anyone else as they can handle themselves. But you, you can just worry about making your own goals and reaching them. Let us handle the village problems, okay?"

"For now," Sai relents, letting Kakashi know she scored a win.

Kakashi smiles and leans in before kissing his head. "Now back to training. You're advancing a lot compared to the others. Now you can show off how much you did by the time they finish."

"Then let's get to it," Sai says, waiting for her to instruct him.

Kakashi hums, giving another kiss to his lips now. "Okay. Back to changing your chakra outside your body. But today, I also want you to do it inside your body before you get it out. Can you do that?" she asks smirking.

"I will work on it," Sai says as he tries doing what she taught him. Only inside his body.

Kakashi keeps kneeling and watching in front of him, trying to watch his chakra as best she could. "That's good," she says, seeing the small sparks coming out of his hands. Sai letting a small twitch to his mouth as he concentrates heavily on his chakra flowing, but can see her panties under that skirt and mesh clothing past his hands. Though he tries not to show it as his hands shake subtly.

'Sometimes this drive of yours can be scary,' Kakashi thinks as he was making incredible process on changing his chakra's nature.

Sai starts to smile more, starting to bring out chakra in other areas on his arms, slowly traveling up them. "This is…also something, right?"

"Yes, if you can master this, your lightning style will evolve to new levels of power," Kakashi informs.

Sai chuckles a little. "Mom would freak out if she saw me doing this. Especially this early. But I think she would train me into the ground, literally even to ground my lightning and make me use my chakra while stuck that way," he jokes.

"Your mother is a bit overprotective when it comes to you," Kakashi admits.

Sai snorts and smiles. "Yeah. I have seen that," he says, remembering a few things.

"Keep going. You still haven't gotten to the point where you can use it without thinking about it and this will also help increase your chakra pool," Kakashi instructs.

Sai nods before noticing she is pushing up her skirt and smirking at him. "…motivation?" he asks, trying to look towards her face as he sends out more chakra.

Kakashi smiles and winks. "Work on your whole arms to get that pool empty."

"Right," Sai says as she smiled at him.

Kakashi giggles as she kept watching him work. "Yeah," she sighs, leaning closer. She then sees lightning crackling out of his skin and dancing across his clothes. "Be care…"

"OW!" Sai yells, stopping for a moment as he rubs his chest when it ran across his chest from one arm to another. "Yeah…now I got that."

"Lightning is very tricky," Kakashi says patting his head.

Sai sighs. "I am making progress though…slow as it may be," he says, smiling back.

'I think I will tell him that this usually takes years after he finishes,' Kakashi thinks as she watches him work.

Sai takes another deep breath before starting to make lightning from his hands again and then make it travel up his arms like last time, only stopping midway to not cause the strong spark across his chest like last time.

'So I got him all to myself this week and no paperwork,' Kakashi thinks, smirking behind her mask.

Sai then smiles towards her. "Since Kurama won't be yanking your chain and I have control of yours…want to come by to have dinner with mom and me?" he asks, the chain appearing in his hands as she lightly lifts the collar when she felt the weight.

"Do I have a choice?" Kakashi asks.

Sai leans in towards her and gives a small kiss. "I am the one offering. Not her. And this chain and collar mean nothing if I want your love."

"Let's not broadcast that to your mom," Kakashi reminds.

"I won't. This is between us," Sai says, giving another kiss. "So, I will ask again. And answer me truthfully. Want to come over?"

"I will come," Kakashi informs before pulling him into a hug.

Sai smiles and gives a kiss to her cheek. "Good. Now back to training," he says pulling back and sending out chakra again.

Kakashi watches him until she notices a few hours had passed. "Alright then, this is enough for now. I will be teaching you a new earth style today," Kakashi informs.

Sai slowly stops his chakra flows and smiles. "Which one?" he asks getting up.

"A variation of one I already taught you. Doton: Earthen Stone Shoots," Kakashi informs.

"Okay…so what do I change from the old one?" Sai asks, sounding a bit eager.

"Watch me," Kakashi says before starting to demonstrate.

* * *

"This is where I leave you Sai. I will be going to see if our team passed the second round," Kakashi says.

Sai hums, leaning against the wall as she dresses up at his door. "Make sure, if they do, give them my congratulations. Especially Naruto from you. Sasuke…leave her to me," he says and gives a playful smirk. "And remember, I can yank your chain," he says holding up the chain that leads to her collar.

"In more than one way," Kakashi reminds before she takes off.

Sai gives a small wave as she leaves and even shows off her ass to him with a flip of her clothes before she leaves out the door. "Sexy as always," he says wistfully before shaking his head. "And now I am alone…what the hell can I do?" Sai asks before heading down and stops, spying something half-hidden behind a picture on the wall. Sai looks around before checking for any traps. When he found none, he took the scroll and opened it up and eyes widen as he read a bit before closing it. "It seems like our gamble has produced some results," Sai says, knowing Sasuke will love this.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, can you hear me?" Sai asks over the headset as he makes his way through the village via rooftops.

Kakashi hums over it. Though he can hear her walking around.

"So how is it going? I need to see Sasuke. I got something that I think Sasuke will love," Sai says.

"Resting right now. It was hectic in the forest it seems," Kakashi replies, smiling behind her mask at how happy he sounds.

"Right. I will make my way through them and be there in a few hours," Sai says.

"Actually, Sasuke and I are in the hospital," Kakashi informs.

"What!?" Sai calls over it, coming to a dead stop on a roof.

Kakashi gives another smile. "Yeah. They are out right now and trying to shake off the few days of forest hopping."

"I will be right there," Sai says starting to head for the hospital.

Kakashi gives a small chuckle. "I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

Sai didn't respond as he made his way there and spots a window that was broken near the top. "Sensei, I am looking at a broken window. Tell me that isn't where Sasuke is," Sai says over the headset.

"…does it helps if I say it isn't another person at least?" Kakashi offers, her head peeking through the window.

"No," Sai says, starting to run up the wall.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow at him as he climbs in and sees the bodies and a very lifeless one. "I know how bad this looks," she starts, almost playfully.

"Anbu all dead…no external wounds on the none anbu looking one. Decoy?" Sai asks.

"How do you know how to analyze a scene like this?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"Mom taught me," Sai informs.

Kakashi sighs to the side. "Course she did."

"We moving her?" Sai asks.

"Yes, we will do it quickly. Since you are here, you can help," Kakashi says before they started to move Sasuke.

* * *

Sai sat beside Sasuke's bed for a long time, waiting for her to wake. When Sasuke started to wake, Sai perked up as she was about to get some news. "How do you feel?"

Sasuke groans, picking herself up before feeling his hand and pushes her back down onto the bed. "Fine…I guess."

"Kakashi filled me in, but I got some good news for you," Sai says, giving her the scroll.

Sasuke slowly takes the scroll and looks it over. "Is this…?"

"Leverage to get some of your clan's vassals to heed and obey your call," Sai finishes.

Sasuke looks to him and slowly smiles. "Yes. This will do. This also takes a lot out of the legwork. But the question is, where did you get it?"

"Not quite sure who gave it to me myself, but I know one thing, they are good or have subordinates that are to plant this in my residence," Sai informs. "We may owe someone."

"A very big favor if you count it that way," Sasuke points out.

"Well, whoever they are, they obviously want to test or play the long game. They will want the clan more powerful so they can call in their favor," Sai says, pointing it out.

"True. I guess we best not disappoint," Sasuke says.

"Well said," Sai agrees before hugging her.

Sasuke smiles and hugs him back as light as possible. "I did miss you in there."

"Have fun with the creatures in there? Did you get a chance to meet the giant tigers?" Sai asks smirking.

"What giant tigers?" Sasuke asks wide-eyed.

Sai tilts his head and looks at her. "You…didn't see a giant animal?"

"I saw a giant snake, but that was it," Sasuke says.

"Huh…I did not see that when I went and trained in there for a few weeks," Sai informs.

Sasuke clears her throat. "Well…it was a guy."

"How do you know what gender…you know what, I don't want to know," Sai says.

Sasuke gives a small chuckle. "No. I mean a guy changed his head into a giant snake and bit me. I'm fine though," she says shrugging.

"…wha…I am very confused by that statement," Sai informs trying to picture it in his head.

"Jutsu Sai. It was a jutsu. Why don't you relax for once and lay down with me?" Sasuke offers, keeping an arm around his waist.

"I would, but Kakashi says that she needs to speak to you about the chunin exam finals as soon as you wake up. She only let me talk to you first because I had something very urgent about the clan to show you," Sai says.

Sasuke smirks. "Then you can have a kiss and go."

"That I will accept," Sai says before leaning over and kissing her. "You remember what I told you they look for in the finals?" Sai asks.

Sasuke nods and smirks. "Yes. And I have made some marks."

"Good. Just remember, evaluate, then choose the best way to fight," Sai reminds before raspberrying her neck.

Sasuke gives a sharp giggle and pushes him away. "Don't do that," she giggles.

"See, I observed a chink in the defense and exploited it. You have to do the same and, if you can find one, make one. And let me give you a hint, sand melts into the glass," Sai says before getting up.

Sasuke keeps smiling as he gets up to leave. "You look good by the way."

"I know you do," Sai says smirking as he left, letting Kakashi come in.

Kakashi eyes him as he walks out, making sure he left as the door closes before walking over to her. "So…how did your debriefing with him go?"

"I will be busy with training and getting some of my clan's vassals to heed my call," Sasuke informs, putting away the scroll.

Kakashi nods. "Now, let's talk about what happened," she says sighing.

* * *

Sai laid back. He looked at his katana sitting on the stand. His mom had introduced him to Hayate a few years ago and now he was gone. This was the cruel reality of being a shinobi. Sai wouldn't deny it. He picks up his sword and starts practicing the form that he had yet to master. No, he was determined to master in honor of his late sensei.

He was so in tune with his training he didn't notice anyone standing right beside him before his sword came to a complete stop with a clang. "Again," Ameyuri orders, sliding her own blade away and stepping back. Sai frowns and tries to do the move again and gets blocked before he could even move his sword back. "Again," she orders. Sai grits his teeth as he is able to pull his sword back for a run and merely has her sidestep him, another clang as she stops his sword partway and almost makes him trip up.

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

Sai yells out as he swings and throws his sword at her, making her easily lean to the side before rushing up in a blink of an eye and has her hand wrapped around his throat, hosting him up to her height. "Pathetic," she huffs before dropping him with a thud. "Are you really going to protect something like that? Fall to anger every time you miss?" she questions as she stabs her own sword a few inches in front of his vision.

Sai stares at the blade, holding the same frown before sighing and dropping his head. Ameyuri shakes her head before stepping around him and sits down next to him. "It's never easy for a family. Worse for those you actually love."

"I will most likely never be able to avenge him," Sai admits.

Ameyuri keeps shaking her head at him. "No one can after a death. Or even close to death. And it's about what those you are avenging feels. And they can not answer."

"I know. You always taught me revenge is a fool's game, but I want to do something," Sai admits.

Aemyuri now smiles at him. "Then continue on. Train, get better, get influence," she adds almost jokingly. "There are many things to do than just wallow in what you could have done at that moment."

Sai leans over and puts his head on his mother's shoulder, knowing she was hurting too as he was also her friend.

Ameyuri, seeing this, wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright. The only thing we can do is make sure his death was not in vain. So when you are ready, we will start," Ameyuri says, patting him comfortingly as she had always done.

Sai nods slowly, almost nuzzling his head against her. But he merely closes his eyes and enjoys the time at the moment.

Ameyuri holds him for a bit longer before separating. "Now go get your sword," she instructs.

Sai sighs as he gets back up and goes to grab his sword. But when he grabs his handle, he quickly pulls it out and blocks a strike behind him from Ameyuri. "On top of regular things," he says, ending with a small smile.

Ameyuri just smiles before gracefully jumping back, ready to spar.


	12. Chapter 12: The Great Falls

"That's four minor clans that have come to the district this month alone," Sai says to his mother, wondering when Sasuke spoke to each one of these clans.

"Your girlfriend is really getting around," Ameyuri says, watching them all taking note that each clan was from outside of the village.

Sai blushes and smiles as well. "Yeah…she is really building the place up."

"Though we barely have over a hundred new residents, at least some shinobi are with them now. Now we don't have to keep overclocking Zabuza and the demon brothers," Ameyuri says.

Sai smirks. "Keeps them on their toes though. For long hard training that ends up endless. Have you informed them that while Sasuke is away, you are in charge of the shinobi of the clan yet?"

Ameyuri smirks and leans against her arm. "Nope. Not yet."

"Sasuke would like a crack team defending the clan," Sai adds.

Ameyuri chuckles deeply. "Oh, I can train them within a month's time. And that's at least to get close to our level of skill and strength."

"Well, we only have two weeks till the exams so you best get started," Sai says.

Ameyuri smirks at him. "Is that a challenge boy?"

"I know my mommy," Sai says smirking back.

Ameyuri grins. "And what are you going to bet?"

Sai sighs and rolls his eyes amused. "Ten dongos sound good?"

Ameyuri smirks even more. "Twenty and you have yourself a deal."

"Deal for me," Sai agrees, shaking her hand before being wrapped in a hug and laughing with her as she gives a tight squeeze.

"So how many dangos am I getting?" Anko says landing behind the two.

Ameyuri grins and turns toward her. "All of it. I am not letting my figure go, unlike the heavy eater before me."

"I resent that," Anko says.

"Mom, what is her relationship to you?" Sai asks, recognizing her.

Ameyuri smiles at her sweet boy. "A good friend. And very good drinking buddy."

"…how close?" Sai asks after pausing.

Ameyuri now smirks. "Worried my boy?"

"Will I have to call her step-mom?" Sai asks bluntly.

Ameyuri and Anko look to each other smiling before they start to laugh out loud. "He never misses a beat," Anko complements.

"You are still not allowed within ten feet of him," Ameyuri adds.

Anko keeps a big grin on her face. "Come on. He might be my son soon too."

"You get to be within eight feet then," Ameyuri says, completely serious.

"Can I give a hug if I want to at least?" Sai asks, wondering if his mom can make this work.

"Only if he initiates it," Ameyuri says, looking at Anko.

Sai sighs and hangs his head. "My mother the protective bear."

"Lightning god," Ameyuri corrects smirking.

"Come on Yuri. He could learn so much from me," Anko says smirking.

'Oh god…that in her name,' Sai thinks, sighing and putting his head into his hands.

"I told you not to call me that in public," Ameyuri says, very seriously.

Anko giggles and grabs her shoulders, giving a small massage. "Come on. It's cute."

Ameyuri held a stern look, reminding Sai of when she scolds him. "Mom…you have been training Sasuke in things like cooking and stuff, right?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? Everyone should know how to cook and live a regular life," Ameyuri points out.

"Sasuke may see me as something more than a friend," Sai informs.

Ameyuri smiles subtly at that point where he can see it, but Anko can't. "Oh? Are we expecting you to bring her over for dinner in the future?" Anko teases.

"Why would I? Mom already does that," Sai informs.

Anko grins. "Now as official boyfriend and girlfriend," she points out.

"Does everyone know that Sasuke is a girl now?" Sai mutters as Ameyuri ponders.

Ameyuri hums. "A select few of them. Don't worry. They are under the threat of death."

"What will you do mom? Up to certain training?" Sai asks.

Ameyuri slowly grins. "Yes."

'When Sasuke gets back, mom won't let her out of her sights for a bit it seems,' Sai thinks as Ameyuri walks off to address the new residents. He then slowly looks to Anko as she smiles at him before sitting at the table before being pushed back in her seat as Sai pushes a long stick against her till he reaches the end. "Eight feet," he says, looking over the stick before putting it away. "Really don't want her angry."

"She said you can hug me though," Anko reminds.

Sai shakes his head lightly before sighing. "What drew you to her actually? Can't just be drinking buddies."

"That is something very private between us," Anko informs smirking.

Sai sighs and hangs his head again. "Yep. Never easy."

"I must say that Yuri has such a cute son and I guess you are mine now too," Anko says pulling him into a hug.

Sai smirks. "I didn't initiate the hug," he says quietly and Anko quickly steps away. He then reaches out and hugs her back. "Now you can hug me."

"You are adorable," Anko says.

Sai smiles and rubs her back. "Only mom can say that at the moment."

"Yes, I am," Ameyuri states, walking up behind them.

"Yuri…" Anko was then shut up as Ameyuri clamps a hand over her mouth.

"We will be talking later. In length," Ameyuri informs.

Anko blushes behind her hand as Ameyuri smiles over to Sai. "Now how about having some food for now? I'm sure you are hungry."

"I could use a snack before I get back to training," Sai says.

Ameyuri nods and drags Anko into the kitchen. Sai smiles and waves at them before chuckling to himself. "Guess she will be fun to have in a family if it happens."

"Never thought Ameyuri would get with a woman," Zabuza comments as he walks in.

Sai smirks. "Sure as heck wasn't going to get with you. You are…brash enough to make her kill you."

"Fair enough," Zabuza states, not denying it.

Sai gives a small chuckle. "In fact, hardly friendly with any guy. So I don't think she would have ever got with one."

"You got twenty minutes. After that, back to training," Zabuza informs.

"Food first," Sai points out, pointing towards the two in the kitchen.

"That is the twenty minutes," Zabuza informs.

Sai rolls his eyes. "You know that eating her food will take longer than that, on top of cooking it properly."

"Think of it as training. On a mission, you won't always have the time to eat normally," Zabuza adds.

Sai sighs and hangs his head. "Zabuza, stop bothering my kid and clean up and sit down. You are eating."

"Oh no," Zabuza whispers a bit in horror.

Sai grins. "You are here. You shall suffer the consequences as I do."

* * *

Sai walks through the woods to team Guy's training grounds. He was hoping to find Tenten and ask her about his order and even some extra tools. Though, he hopes to at least have someone around just in case Naruto or Sasuke isn't around as much.

"It's so sad you have to come to us just to have some company," Tenten says, walking up to him. "Can't you ask any of your team to spend time with at all?"

"Well, Sakura, we don't really talk and Naruto and Sasuke I haven't seen since they left to train…" Sai says, staring at the field.

Tenten smiles and pats his back. "Hey, you'll make it. I bet if you took the exam, you'll make it through without a problem. You're too good in my view. And please beat my other team members and teach them a lesson," she whispers the last one.

"Neji is working on the Hyuga clan's secret technique: rotation," Sai says, looking to the two, making them both go wide-eyed.

"How did you know that?" Neji asks now glaring at him.

"Mom has gone on many missions with Hyuuga and told me some of the jutsu they did. Knowing that and the state of your training field, there is nothing else that it could be," Sai informs simply.

"You were always too observant," Neji says.

"Like when I caught you using your byakugan to spy on dressing rooms?" Sai asks smirking.

Neji stops cold and blushes hard before looking away, not wanting to admit with her own eyes.

"Naughty girl, isn't she Tenten?" Sai asks smirking.

Tenten just smiles along and nods, keeping Neji embarrassed enough to turn away and hide her face.

"Oh, she seems so innocent," Sai teases walking up and pokes her back.

Neji jumps and slaps his hand away annoyed. "Cut that out."

"Yes, she is," Tenten teases.

Neji points at him. "Don't push it. I will fight you to shut you up."

"I am up for training tigress," Sai teases.

Neji frowns as she still held a blush. "I am guessing you already have a fighting style in mind."

"Bokken please," Sai requests from Tenten.

Tenten smirks and goes to the weapon racks nearby to get some weapons. While Sai and Neji were stuck staring at each other. "So…how was your peeping just last week?" he whispers, keeping a side view of Tenten. Neji blushes hard as Tenten returns, throwing him a boken as he throws her his katana. "Ready, cute innocent tigress?" Sai asks.

Neji keeps a frown up as her blush dies down. Both of them slowly stepping onto the field and face each other while they both took a stance. Sai took what Tenten would recognize as a stance ready to make a move as soon as Neji did. Neji stood as still as possible while she watches every twitch of Sai's body. While Sai just kept his eyes on her own, waiting for her eyes to even move one single bit.

Tenten hums as she stays to the side, looking over the two and trying to spot anything that would tip them off. But then a flash blinds her for a quick moment as she saw Neji right beside Sai, striking at his bokken as he attempts to block the strikes. Tenten's view quickly coming back as she sees Sai even redirecting her palm and point strikes to the sides, tapping or hitting her arms repeatedly with the broadside of his bokken. Neji winces only a little before trying to aim lower towards his legs and he only sidesteps enough to miss the strikes, but not the heavyweight of her arms as they smack against each of his limbs. Sai smirks and grabs one of her wrists.

Her eyes narrow and moves to strike at his grabbing hand before it was blocked by his bokken. All attacks stop for a quick moment before Neji's head was knocked back as Sai leans his own back from a headbutt. He then lets go of her wrist and kicks at her, sending her pushed back only a few feet before she was rushing up again. He strikes at the ground and makes it crack and shoot rocks and dirt up in her way. Neji strikes at the rocks as best she could, even sending them back towards Sai to make him cover himself. But upon reaching him and striking one of his arms, she catches on that none of his chakras is flowing out for any use. All this speed and strength is naturally coming from him and his muscles.

Tenten smiles proudly as she watches her team member and Sai fight neck to neck. With one mostly tiring the other out and the other trying to weaken him. But seeing they are slowly succeeding at the same time, it would only be a matter of time before…

She ducks as the bokken flew over her head and look back to see Sai deflecting the palm strikes as quickly as he can. Neji keeping up the pace and slowly pushing back until she lands hits on his legs that made him stop and then reel one of his arms back as the other kept working to deflect whatever he could. Neji smirks to herself and moves towards his chest before trying to palm strike it, not catching the fist coming down on her head before they both collide and send each other down.

"Whoa…" Tenten breathes out, seeing them both on the ground and breathing hard, Sai coughing in his case before he leans over to the side and pukes up water. "Sai!" she calls, rushing over and trying to check on him, but he gives a wave that made her stop.

"It's okay. Just a simple good strike past my trained defenses. Time to tell mom I need to train that part more," Sai explains, coughing out a bit more.

"Please don't tell her Neji is the one that did it. She will come after her," Tenten requests.

Sai chuckles before coughing another mouthful out. "No. I will say one of the personal guards did it."

Neither noticed as Neji laid there looking up at the sky, a bit in a daze.

Sai groans as he starts to sit up. "Can you check up on her? I'll be fine."

"I think she is in a bit of shock you managed to land a blow on her when she has been focusing so hard on defense," Tenten says.

Sai smiles. "That wasn't the only defense. That was with the addition of an attack. She is good at hitting vital points to make you kneel."

"She doesn't want you running off and telling your teammates what she can do. Especially Naruto, who is her first opponent," Tenten says.

Sai waves her off. "It's fine. Her secret is safe with me."

"I think you should reward her, don't you think?" Tenten asks.

Sai takes a deep breath, trying to control his breathing. "I think I can find her a good scroll or two for her troubles."

"No. Go over there and give her a kiss," Tenten whispers into his ear.

"What?" Sai groans, looking up to her. "I think she must have hit me harder than I thought. But it sounds like you said to give her a kiss."

"I did," Tenten informs.

Sai tilts his head before slowly trying to stand. "And why?" he asks, holding his stomach.

"She has a crush on you and would really make her week," Tenten whispers.

Sai carefully sighs and stands fully. He then walks over to Neji and sees her still staring into the sky. "You okay?" he asks, kneeling down to her and slowly helps her up with an arm.

"Yeah, I am," Neji says blushing.

Sai nods and looks her over, seeing some bruises. "And you got a lot of beatings. Though amazing you got this far," he compliments as he helps her sit up. "By the way, a little payment for your trouble," he says before giving a small kiss to her lips and quickly pulls away, leaving a full face blushing girl behind. But then he felt her weight shift and she falls back limp, with him trying to hold her up.

"I guess that is a Hyuga clan reaction," Tenten says smirking.

Sai gives a small chuckle before slowly setting her back down onto the ground. "I guess I am done with training. Can you watch her?"

"Sure. You off to play with her younger cousin Hanabi?" Tenten asks.

Sai nods. "Didn't want her cooped up too long in there or too protected."

"Going to have your mom come to meet with the Hyuga clan while you play with her?" Tenten asks.

Sai looks to the side and holds a sneaky smile. "Yeah…"

"Alright, now to get this back, you need to present payment," Tenten says smirking.

Sai looks over to her and smirks. "Payment? How much?"

Tenten taps her lips.

Sai raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I am waiting," Tenten says smirking.

Sai sighs and goes to her before giving a small peck on the lips. "There. That should be something to enjoy and passable."

Tenten smiles and gives him his sword. "I look forward to more."

Sai looks over to Neji still out of it. "Is this going to be a regular thing?" he asks, giving a glance towards her.

"What do you think?" Tenten asks.

Sai gives another smile. "If you can knock off some ryo on my purchases."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. My family is running a business, not a charity," Tenten reminds.

Sai shrugs. "Worth a try. Guess I will see you after her battle tomorrow."

"You will," Tenten says.

Sai hums before sighing. "I got to get home. Have mom check up on me."

"Bye," Tenten calls.

Sai gives a wave as he starts to walk away. Though he keeps an eye on Neji as she was still out cold and Tenten just smirking over her. He gets a smile himself as he heads back home and knows he will have to face a whole house full of yelling.

* * *

"Having fun?" Sai asks, pushing Hanabi on a swing.

Hanabi nods, trying to go higher. "Yeah. Thanks for getting me out of the house."

"I also brought a distraction," Sai says smirking, knowing his mom was handling that role.

Hanabi giggles. "Yeah. Thank you. I will sure to thank you two later."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Sai says, continuing to push her.

Hanabi laughs as Sai keeps pushing before he suddenly stops. "We got to go. Your guards are on their way," Sai says before taking her and jumping away with her.

Hanabi smirks as they keep jumping away. The guards trying to keep up, but losing them from sight. "Let's head back anyway. They must be worried about me."

"I think your father is too distracted to notice," Sai jokes.

Hanabi giggles along, easily keeping pace with him. "And trying not to anger your mom," she giggles.

"Dango or pochi?" Sai offers, giving a smile, landing on the street.

Hanabi looks excited. "Dango please."

"Let's go then," Sai says before carrying her to the Dango shop his mom always takes him to.

Hanabi keeps giggling, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You have no one else to turn to at the moment, do you?" she asks simply, looking to where they are going.

"Let's talk about your cousin Neji. Did you know she had a crush on me just like your sister has on Naruto?" Sai asks.

Hanabi has a small frown on the edge of her lips. "No. But it could have been an idea of it."

"She fainted when I got close to her today," Sai says, choosing to leave out the fact he kissed her.

Hanabi raises an eyebrow. "She doesn't faint that easily."

"I surprised her and Tenten said she was teasing her all day," Sai adds.

Hanabi hums now. "That might do it…but still. You are good looking and everything, but I doubt Neji likes your type. Plus, you have your mother and she's…" she trails off, not wanting to really say it.

"Scary?" Sai finishes.

"The other kids nicknamed her the nightmare hunter," Hanabi whispers and he smirks down at her. "It's true."

"I know," Sai says, landing at the sweet shop.

Hanabi cheers and jumps out of his arms. "Come on. I'll pay," she offers, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.

"Nah, I will pay," Sai assures.

Hanabi sticks her tongue out at him. "You're a good boyfriend," she teases and he bashfully looks away smiling.

"If your dad heard that he may start foaming at the mouth," Sai jokes.

Hanabi chuckles hearing that. "He would," she says as they head inside.

Sai smiles heading inside.

* * *

"So how was your meeting with Hisashi?" Sai asks.

Ameyuri smiles as she leans against the table. "Quite well. Though he did get annoyed because of his daughter escaping her guards."

"You mean what happens every day?" Sai asks cheekily.

Ameyuri giggles as she reaches over and ruffles his hair. "So…how many times did she ask to see your mouth?"

"Before I showed her my teeth? A lot. So has the Hyuuga clan agreed to help support us a bit financially?" Sai asks.

Ameyuri nods happily. "Now we can worry less about paying any of those crazy bills and more on fixing it up for more people."

"What do they want in return?" Sai asks.

Ameyuri sighs. "Interest payments. Obviously. Oh, and some equal protection in case of an attack."

"As in send guards or money?" Sai asks.

"Both," Ameyuri sighs tiredly and lays her head on the table. "Honestly, I was able to talk them down on prices, but they also want protection and better say in decisions on the council."

"Basically when the Uchiha clan has more stable standing, they want Sasuke to help their positions," Sai says.

"Bingo," Ameyuri says against the table, pointing at him.

"Not sure how Sasuke will feel about that," Sai says, wishing he could contact her.

Ameyuri sighs and picks her head up. "Okay, so are you hungry?"

"Not really, but I have noticed that many of the jonin are on edge. What's up mom?" Sai asks.

Ameyuri, hearing that, moves him to a private spot. "We may be expecting an attack on the village," Ameyuri informs.

Sai raises an eyebrow. "How bad we talking?"

"Army battle," Ameyuri informs.

"Then back to training," Sai sighs.

"Right. We will continue your training in our element," Ameyuri says smiling.

* * *

Sai and Ameyuri sat in the seats as they watched the finals of the chunin exams. So far, it has been an interesting one. Neji, one of the favorites to win, lost to Naruto. Through the fight between them, Sai could tell from the judges near them that they wouldn't get either promoted. Sasuke then failed to show up for her match against Gaara. Which for some reason didn't get her disqualified? Sai felt that something was up with that. Sasuke's match was announced to be getting pushed back and then the third match, before it even began, Kankuro forfeited.

Many of those who were visiting were starting to get antsy and disappointed until the fourth match started with Temari vs. Shikamaru. This match dragged on a bit as the two fought it more like a strategic battle than a brawl like Naruto and Neji. It was obvious that the two were ready to become chunin even when Shikamaru gave up at the end when she managed to capture Temari in her shadow possession jutsu.

After the match, the crowd was getting unruly as even the locals started to boo. 'What is going on…could the Hokage be stalling for time?' Sai thinks, wondering if this was also in preparation for the coming attack. He and his mom kept waiting until it looked like the referee was about to make a call when he was looking at his watch when a swirl of leaves appeared and there, standing in the middle of the arena, was Kakashi and Sasuke.

"About time," was the sentiment many around Sai called out as the match was getting started. Sai then spotted something. Two chunin from Kusagakure got up and started to make their way up to the Stadium's interior. "Mom, I will be back soon," Sai informs, getting up to follow the two, smelling foul play.

"Don't be gone long," Ameyuri instructs, waving him off as she kept watching.

Sai nods as he walks up the stairs, looking around and playing like he was looking for food or drinks. But he kept eyeing the two as his eyes fly over them. Sai waits for a bit as they head inside and soon follow them. Once inside, he unseals his sword and discreetly follows the two until they confront a young red-haired girl with tanuki-like black rings around her closed eyes and the kanji for love carved into the left side of her forehead. She was wearing a black bodysuit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, she wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of her hips. She also had a wide leather band from his left shoulder to her right hip with which she was carrying a large sand gourd.

"Got it? That means you got to lose," one of them says.

"Oh, does she now?" Sai asks showing himself. "Sorry to interrupt, but I wanted a moment to talk to you Garra," Sai says, feeling the bloodlust clearly even though it was contained as the stopper for her gourd started to move. "Tell you what, I will make sure neither escape and let you kill them. Does that sound fair to get a moment of your time?" Sai asks, unsheathing his sword.

"If you survive long enough to get there," Gaara informs opening her green eyes and the stopper shoots off and sand starts coming out of the gourd, like a waterfall of sand. As all the lights above them shattered, cloaking them in the dark, the sand rushes forward. Able to grab the one who had drawn a kunai and starts pulling him towards her as he screamed. Sai and the other one watched as the sand simultaneously enveloped and crushed the chunin. The other chunin, seeing that the sand was about to come at him, started to run. But as he reached Sai, he fell to the floor. Looking back to his horror, he saw his legs had been cut off.

Sai moved to the side, flinging his sword to clean off the blood before sheathing it and started putting out his lightning chakra as a makeshift barrier around him as he leaned against the wall. Gaara's sand shot forward and enveloped Sai and grabbed the chunin. The chunin screamed in terror like his partner did while the sand slowly dragged him back and soon he too was crushed to death by Gaara's sand. Sai waited for a moment as the sand tried to crush him and his barrier before it recedes back into the gourd on Gaara's back.

Sai starts to smile as she starts to walk over to him before walking past him.

"I just have a simple request. Please do not hold back. Sasuke has been looking forward to this fight against you," Sai states, not looking at her.

Gaara stops for a second as she seems to be thinking about it, but then continues on walking past him. "Sorry if I made an unnecessary request and wasted your time," Sai says before starting to walk away as well.

Gaara stops at the rails before turning back to look at him and then continues to walk.

Sai kept walking heading back up, sealing his katana back into the seal on his hip. "Sorry, it took longer than I thought," Sai says taking his seat next to his mother.

Ameyuri smiles before he leans over and slowly looks to see Anko leaning her head against her shoulder. "It's fine. I was kept warm."

"Sasuke got her work cut out for her. Gaara is no easy opponent and that is by your standards," Sai informs.

Ameyuri nods. "I did train her well for a lot of things. Especially something of this magnitude."

"I think Gaara is like Naruto," Sai informs, covertly telling her his suspicions.

Ameyuri hums. "Hard-headed, hot-blooded, won't stop till they get it right?"

"No. The other thing that makes Naruto so special," Sai informs.

"I see," Ameyuri says seriously. 'So that is what the enemy is bringing to this attack.'

The three were quiet as the match began and Sasuke showed off how much faster she had gotten, running circles around Gaara and even outspeed her sand defense. "Kakashi has been training her hard and she has copied Lee's taijutsu from the looks of it," Sai says.

Ameyuri nods, watching the battle intently. "It was one of the few that she needed to be trained in."

"Still, it will not be enough as Gaara did beat Lee," Anko adds.

Sai smiles. "But she will not let that stop her until she is properly beaten."

The three watch as the fight continues until Gaara cocoon herself in a sphere of sand. "A three-sixty defense. Now Sasuke has to penetrate it," Sai says.

Ameyuri hums, looking up in thought. "There is something in her arsenal for it. She just has to remember it."

"She has something new from the looks of it," Sai says as Sasuke got far away and high up on the stadium wall. The three watch as lightning chakra started coming from Sasuke's hand and she rushed down the wall at incredible speed. "That's Kakashi sensei's chidori," Sai says recognizing it from the time she showed him it in during training.

"So she taught Sasuke that? Seems a bit soon, but to pierce that kind of defense, I guess it will do," Ameyuri says as Sasuke nears Gaara and then pierces it.

There was a hushed moment before Gaara let out a cry. "IT'S MY BLOOD!" Then the arena erupted into chaos as feathers started falling, putting people to sleep, but Ameyuri quickly dispelled the jutsu for the three of them before it could affect them.

"It has begun," Ameyuri informs.

"Time to get to work," Sai says unsealing his katana as his mother did the same.

The three proceeded to jump away as sound shinobi tried to stab them from above. "Damn it we missed," one says before feeling weird and then he found himself falling and he saw his body still there.

"You gotta be far quicker than that if you want to fight us," Ameyuri says as the three heads landed in their previous seats.

"No fair getting a head start," Sai says.

"Boo," Anko playfully booed at him, shaking her kunai as well.

"Anko, you know what to do," Ameyuri says.

Anko nods and smiles. "Get the citizens out through the emergency tunnels before coming back in to finish the fight."

"Right. Sai, go help Zabuza and the guards. I don't want to have to go through rebuilding that district," Ameyuri says.

Sai nods before leaning up and kisses her cheek. "See ya later mom," he says before jumping away.

"Hey! Where's my kiss on the cheek?!" Anko calls to him.

"Oh, speaking of that, before you go can you deal with those, want a kiss from me as well?" Ameyuri asks smirking.

Anko sighs and smiles. "It will do," she says before leaning over and grabs her around the waist before kissing her.

Sai shakes his head as he takes one last look behind him. "And I have to expect that every day from now on."

"Die leaf shinobi!" a sound yells coming at him.

Sai raises an eyebrow as he looks to him before a blade stabs through his chest and he slowly falls before he looks down to see it was a kunai. Sai then lands on a rooftop as Kakashi lands right by him, now wiping her hand clean. "Not bad."

"I see you have been busy," Sai says as they were surrounded by a few more sound shinobi.

Kakashi hums before they both threw a slew of kunai and shuriken behind them, hitting them all down. "I was busy with something before noticing the trouble at the stadium. Your mother okay?"

"She is the trouble for these guys," Sai says smirking before lopping off a sound shinobi's arm when he came to attack him with a kunai.

Kakashi then takes a look around the village as it seems the attacks are spreading. "See what you can do. Get the people out too if you can."

"Mom already gave me some orders. I expect to see you after this attack and not just a shadow clone," Sai says as he runs the last one through with his sword before nearly cleaving the unfortunate shinobi in two.

Kakashi shakes her head lightly. "I will see what I can…" she stops as she hears a clink and looks to see him holding up her chain while the last sand shinobi gurgles on his blade behind him. "I will be there," she corrects herself and the chain and collar disappear.

"Best go to the stadium as well. Mostly to make sure mom doesn't level the place," Sai advises.

Kakashi shrugs. "That's kinda a given."

"And don't want you to be caught in the blast of what I am about to do," Sai says smirking as more were starting to come.

Kakashi hums before smiling. "Don't make us pay too much for damages."

"What damages? The only ones doing something like that are the invaders," Sai says playing dumb.

Kakashi rolls her eyes before jumping away to deal with more of the sand shinobi.

"Raiton: Lightning detonation," Sai mutter as an electric chakra aura around him becomes visible before exploding out in a dome-like field, shattering windows before engulfing the shinobi coming at him, making them all scream in agony as they die.

Sai hums as he looks around, taking count of the number of dead and smoking bodies before smiling and nodding. "Okay…time to have real fun," he says to himself before running off.

Sai runs through the streets as he looks for more to help take down, intending on finding his way towards the newly renovated district of the Uchida. But as he approaches down one of the streets of the village, he sees a group of sand shinobi running down it, heading towards the gate as the guards seem to stand on edge. But Sai just rushes to the front and smiles at the front person. "Hi, there! Where we are going?" he asks innocently.

The sand shinobis look at him in surprise and try to slide to a stop but Sai rushes in front of them and suddenly blasts them with water from his mouth. None of them hardly noticing he did some hand signs and now was making new ones. He then grabs his sword as they try to rush at him again, but then jitters and twitch in place as he stabbed his blade into the ground, lightning bolts riding across it as it flies across the water and them, shocking them all dead to the ground.

Sai smiles as he pulls his sword out of the ground and continues to run towards the gate. "And that's a mom will be proud moment."

"Lord Sai," the guard says bowing to him.

"No time for the formal stuff. Come on. We need to regroup to make a coordinated defense," Sai says pulling him along.

When the two reached the compound, they found many sound and sand dead. A lot of them either cleaved or torn to pieces. "I don't see any of our guys thankfully," Sai says, turning the corner to see a shield wall defending against kunai and shuriken that was thrown at them.

"Suiton: Water Bomb Jutsu!" three voices call and three torrents of water started to be fired over the shield wall.

Sai hums as he watches the water torrents fly past him and the guard to slam into the sand shinobis that land beside them before flying off into the walls and knock them out. "Umm…uncle!" he calls, walking over to the lightning wall.

"Gaki!" Zabuza calls as the formation opens up a bit for the two to get in.

Sai and the guard rush into the shield before it closes again behind them. "How's it going?" he asks, looking to Zabuza and the brothers.

"We have shifted into defense for a bit. We need to recover our chakra," Zabuza answers as the demon brothers did look a bit ragged.

"Mom sent me here to help. The sand and sound villages are attacking the entire village. Mom is busy killing them and protecting civilians and important nobles at the stadium so she couldn't come personally," Sai explains.

Zabuza hums as he takes a deep breath. "Then maybe you can help form a line for us. We need to make sure the district isn't invaded again and we can hold them behind the wall."

"How many of our guards are badly wound?" Sai asks.

"About twenty. They are inside the main compound being treated," Zabuza informs.

"How many guards do we have left in fighting shape? I see those who are not guards just desperately trying to hold the line with the shields," Sai says.

"About a dozen of them. I guess we got one more with the one you brought. They took a few of us by surprise. It's just a miracle we haven't lost anyone yet," Zabuza says.

"We got a new group coming!" a sentry yells before jumping out of a watchtower that soon was hit with a kunai before it explodes.

"Demon brothers, I got a job for you," Sai informs.

"What is it?" Gozu asks.

"Take the non-combatants and the injured to the Hyuuga district and have them take them in. Also, see if they can send any help this way as we are helping secure their right flank," Sai says.

Gozu nods before running off with his brother Meizu and a few free men.

"Let's see if I can pull this off," Sai says jumping over the shield wall and pulls out a shuriken with his left hand. "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sai calls throwing the shuriken.

The shinobi all try to cover themselves once they heard that as the one shuriken seems to multiply and make dozens more, enough to cover the area before it litters and stabs into them. The force of the strikes sending them all down as they all gave a cry of pain.

"You're on Uchiha clan turf punks. You aren't making it out alive either," Sai says before performing another jutsu. "Raiton: Lightning Ball!" Sai yells before creating spheres of electrical energy from his body and launches them at the shuriken embedded in the shinobi still standing.

Another loud cry of pain sounds out as lightning danced across their armor and metal shurikens. Their bodies shaking and freezing up before they all start to fall onto the shurikens embedded into the ground as they fall dead.

"Move up the line and make sure that they are all dead," Sai instructs.

The guards all start to move up as they make sure all the shinobi are dead and start to take positions along the wall, taking down any that passes by or goes for them. After about two more waves of enemies, Sai started to feel the drain as Zabuza rejoined the fight and Gozu returned.

"Good news. The Hyuuga are sending over two dozen shinobi to aid us in holding the district," Gozu reports as he lands nearby.

"Good, but no one relax till they get here," Sai says as another one of the guards shot an arrow and a cry of pain was heard.

"That…is no problem," Zabuza notes as another group of guards peppered a small band of shinobi with shurikens. The group trying to run past the wall but couldn't with the vigilant guards.

"Heads up. We got a big group coming. Looks like the biggest yet!" their lookout calls, diving down from the wall when he barely avoids a kunai to the head.

Sai hums before looking out to where that shot came from. "All grouped together in the street?"

"No, they were coming across the rooftops. They looked very roughed up though. They must have been in some major fighting already," the lookout informs as others helped him up.

"Uncle, I think we should do the water dragon jutsu together. If there are as many as he says, they will overwhelm us before we can get reinforcements," Sai says taking a chakra pill.

Zabuza takes a deep breath as he stands. "Got enough for one and a bit of fighting. So don't mess it up."

"Same," Sai says as they started to make the hand signs.

The incoming group of enemy shinobi kept running or jumping towards the district saw two at the forefront. The waterways around the district and inside start to move and fly into the air. The water coming together over the two before it shapes and sharpens out to two water dragons. The dragons seemingly roaring before they charge forward. One of them flowing low through the streets and sweeps up the many unprepared shinobi, drowning them instantly. The other dragon flying on top of the roofs and either catching the sand and sound shinobis or making them fall onto the ground to the dragon below. The dragons then flying together as they sweep up almost everyone before smacking into a large wall and make all the bodies hit it and each other, falling to the ground knocked out or dead.

"I say that does it," Sai sighs carefully, catching some of his energy back before falling down into a sitting position and soon heard the sound of running coming their way. Looking up, he sees Hyuuga and their guards running their way and started to engage any enemy they found. "Thank goodness they showed up, huh uncle?" Sai asks.

Zabuza breathes out a long sigh. "Yeah. Good thing we are friends."

"Allies, they only are helping because it protects their investment," Sai corrects.

Zabuza huffs. "As I said. Anyway, I still have to watch here. Are you going out again?"

"I am too worn out to do that. Also, it looks like the tide has turned. They seem to be retreating now," Sai comments on observing the battle.

It was as Sai said as the day wore on. The Sand and Sound forces were indeed retreating. Later, Sai learned from a sand prisoner that Gaara was supposed to show up and aide them but never did. After the attack, the Uchiha clan's renown really exploded with two big notable people. Sai's reputation being enhanced by his leadership and fighting ability while leading the defense of the Uchiha district during the attack. And Sasuke's eclipsed his for defeating the sand's Jinchuuriki, Gaara. Though when talking about it in private, Sai learned from Sasuke that is was Naruto who defeated Gaara. That made Kurama grin for a while for getting one up on a 'Ring-Tailed Charlton'.

A few days after the attack, there were many offers for jobs and offers for political favors that came in. Though, Sai and Sasuke figured that is because Ameyuri protected the nobles and daimyo while they were unconscious during the attack. Soon the village had a memorial service for those who had fallen, including the third Hokage himself. Now their village was damaged with no clear leadership or someone who could take over the role of Hokage.

Sai kept his dark yet thoughtful expression as he was thinking while Sasuke watched.

"Trying to think of what to take?" Sasuke asks, watching him carefully.

"No, considering the sorry state of our village. The thing I keep coming back to is we were underprepared and our standards have dropped significantly," Sai says.

Sasuke nods slowly before leaning her head against his shoulder. "Well first, we need a Hokage who can lead again and whip this village into shape. Maybe your ideas of what constitutes as better village defenses would be taken into account. The question being now…who the heck is going to lead?" she asks mostly no one.

"Probably the closest to being voted in as Hokage who is in the village right now, to my knowledge, are Kakashi sensei or my mum, but neither will accept the post," Sai comments.

Sasuke smirks. "Too much paperwork, huh?"

Sai gives a snark. "Might use a fire jutsu more often in that office."

Sasuke smiles and wraps an arm around him. "Feel better?"

"Partially," Sai admits shrugging but wraps an arm around her as well. "Still worried though. We have to find someone and fast before someplace or someone that despises us will take advantage. And I certainly don't want anyone hurt."

Sasuke looks up to him at the sound of that. "Which reminds me. I was meaning to ask after seeing how much you cared about Naruto's safety like that. But the exam and fights got in the way. So…do you like her?"

"Maybe a bit," Sai says, being evasive on purpose.

Sasuke smiles now. "She's a good friend. If we weren't that much together, you could have gone for her instead of me."

"I just hope your rivalry doesn't kick in hard," Sai says as Sasuke smirks as if saying, 'What do you think?'.

Sasuke sighs and shakes her head. "Well, I can safely say one thing. I doubt I or even Naruto will pass since our matches were interrupted. So…we might have to take it again…" she trails off, looking towards the window while keeping a strong grip on him.

Sai merely looks at her, studying her form. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it? There's something else other than rank with you." Sai says nothing else afterward before she roughly grabs one of his hands and uses a kunai to cut off the bandages that were there. What she saw was his hand was blistered, bruised, and parts of the skin were so worn that she could clearly so wounds. It was clear to her that he had not been resting as he should have, but had been diligently training and maybe even skipping sleep to train. It then dawned on her. Sai felt far too weak. A feeling she was all too familiar with.

"Look who's talking," Sasuke whispers, lightly running a finger along the marks and wounds to not damage him further. "We are quite a pair. We both think we are not making enough progress. We may be too perfect for each other or similar," Sasuke says, petting his head.

Sai lets a small smile grace his lips at that, leaning into her. "Yeah. Maybe not Naruto. But you, you are more worth it to me. And I'm sorry for everything," he sighs out, his hand running along her back.

"I am proud of you though. You are becoming more of a man every day," Sasuke informs.

Sai blushes. "I'm not that good," he says offhandedly.

"Who lead the defenses of the district and because of him we suffered no casualties?" Sasuke asks.

"Zabuza," Sai answers, somewhat cheekily.

"No, it was you who took charge," Sasuke informs before kissing him softly.

Sai chuckles a little into the kiss, trying to return it. "I don't want to be placed that high on a pedestal. Besides, what happens is that we all make it. That's what I want."

"Be a good boy and take the compliment," Sasuke says pulling him into her lap to hold.

Sai blinks before smiling. "This isn't an Uchiha tradition, right? I don't have to do anything special?"

"Ok, enough with the cheekiness. Tomorrow, we will go to see sensei to start training again," Sasuke says before kissing him again.

Sai tries to keep up as he kisses back. Then he pulls his head back to take a breath. "Too eager. What's going on? We all have more time to keep doing this, don't we?" he asks, trying to catch his breath.

"No, as your mom will be back soon and I rather not have her catch us doing this," Sasuke informs.

"So you are rushing so not to get her," Sai says smiling.

"Bingo," Sasuke says petting him affectionately. "The guards now seem to be willing to follow you now. Before they mostly followed your orders because I ordered it," Sasuke says happily.

Sai shrugs. "I think they mostly did it to survive back there," he clarifies, moving his head down to her neck and starts to nip and kiss there. He then hears a sharp intake of breath and smirks.

"Maybe so, but now they…" Sasuke paused to take another sharp intake of breath, "have no hesitation. You order them to patrol, they won't question it. They will just do it," Sasuke says laying onto him so she could be held by him.

Sai nods and holds her like she wanted him to do. "Do you think this will get more of your wayward vassals to heed your call?" Sai asks, running a hand through her hair which felt silky smooth to his surprise. "Your hair feels different. You doing as mom instructed and taking better care of it?" Sai asks.

"Yes…after she tracked me and Kakashi down and lectured me over it. Saying if I am to lead these people, being presentable would go a long way in making them support me more," Sasuke says.

"Speaking of which, best to separate as I get the feeling she is on her way back," Sai adds.

"Gaara also informed me of something quite interesting while we fought in the forest. Apparently, some male requested that she didn't hold back against me," Sasuke says getting up while giving him a knowing look.

Sai smirks. "Well, that sounds nice of him to do so."

"I know it was you Sai," Sasuke states bluntly before smirking to him as she left the room.


	13. Chapter 13: But Another Steps Up

"Sasuke," Sai says trying to keep up with the girl. Sasuke had, after overhearing about her brother Itachi was going after Naruto where was, rushed off.

"Not now!" Sasuke yells back to him, still jumping as quickly as she could through the tree branches.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Sai calls.

"Yes! Now shut up!" Sasuke orders, turning a glare back at him.

"Alright, then answer me this. Can we take the ones who did that to our sensei alone?" Sai asks seriously, not intimidated by her after living with his mom.

Sasuke frowns heavily, wanting to figure this out. "I can handle it."

"Shouldn't we at least get back up like mom and Zabuza?" Sai asks.

"No time. Now stop asking!" Sasuke yells back, wanting to get there quicker and wonders if there is a jutsu to do so.

Sai sighed as he kept following. 'There is no stopping or even talking to her while like this. So I guess I just have to help her and try to make sure she doesn't get hurt,' Sai thought.

"Why isn't there a jutsu for this?!" Sasuke yells in pure anger and frustration.

"There is. The fourth Hokage had one, but he may have taken how he did it to the grave," Sai says sighing.

"We're going to dig it up the first chance we get!" Sasuke yells.

'Yep. Have to watch over her,' Sai sighs before trying to stay right behind her as she even blasts through some weak trees and rocks.

Eventually, the two make it into a town and Sai follows her into a hotel. 'If she tracked Naruto or her brother here, I will need to get her to teach me how she tracked,' Sai thinks.

Sasuke disappeared from his sight for a bit and he continued on. Then when he found her, he took in his surroundings in a moment as it didn't seem like the usual fight. The wall showed clear signs of a chidori being pulled along it ending in a huge hole where a tall man was holding Sasuke's wrist. Behind him was a blue-skinned man with a sword that made all Sai's instincts scream very bad news. While Naruto was standing near them all.

Suddenly, something in Sai snapped when Sasuke called out in pain and he launched himself at the two, drawing his sword in a slash.

The blue-skinned man in the black and red cloud cloak was suddenly in front of him, the bandaged covered sword blocking his and leaving clear marks on Sai's blade while he didn't have a mark on them. "Well now. Aren't you a lively one," the man says causing Sai to pull his sword back and thrust it at this neck. The man smirked as he sidestepped the thrust and slammed his bandaged sword at Sai, smacking him in the ribs, sending him away and into a wall that left a clear imprint. "Seems we just are attracting runts today Itachi."

"You were too careless Kisame," Itachi comments and Kisame felt something warm running down the side of his neck as Itachi looked at him. Reaching up, he felt what it was and found it was a small bit of blood. The 'runt', as Kisame had called him, managed to slice the side of his neck when he had thought he had dodged it completely.

Sai coughs heavily before chuckling and smirking. "Now there's a good rule to follow…" he groans, trying to dig himself out. "If a god bleeds…you can kill it."

"Well then," Kisame says unwrapping his sword. "As a reward, I will shear off all your limbs," Kisame says angrily.

Sai chuckles as he looked up and saw his mouth a little. "Come get me shark teeth," he mocks, holding up his sword while taking a stance and doing a little hand sign behind his back.

"Kisame," Itachi spoke, very distracted by this now.

Sai and Kisame were about to square off when the entire room seemed to instantly change into fleshy substance, like something out of a nightmare.

Sai coughs again as he looks around. "Well this is no fun…ow…" he huffs, turning to Kisame. "Shark teeth…better turn around," he warns, seeing something past him.

"Kisame, run," Itachi says letting go of Sasuke, having seen Jiraiya and starts to run down the hall.

"Damn!" Kisama yells, yanking his sword out of the fleshy substance and chases after his partner.

Jiraiya yelled for them to remain still before tendrils of flesh started to chase the two running shinobi, but in the end, the two escaped and while Jiraiya and Naruto went to check to make sure they were gone and Sai went over to Sasuke. "You alright, considering what happened?" Sai asks, bending down to her, having sheathed his sword.

Sasuke grits her teeth and starts hitting the floor which was once more wooden. She did this over and over until Sai grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Enough Sasuke. Don't keep hurting yourself," Sai says before holding her.

Sasuke frowns heavily, shutting her eyes. "I was this close…" she whispers.

"You were not close Sasuke. He was handling you like a child. The only reason we survived was that he intervened," Sai informs petting her before wincing when she touched his side.

"Sai…how…you would lie about that. Strip," Sasuke orders in the end, looking at him with a frown.

"But…" Sai tried to start before becoming very afraid of the menacing aura Sasuke was putting off.

"Strip," Sasuke orders again.

Sai complies very quickly. It was so fast that Sasuke checked his shirt to make sure it hadn't been torn apart when he did so. After that, she checked him over and saw a nasty looking bruise appearing on his side. Sasuke paused as she looked it over before starting to think, almost painfully so. 'I did this. Sai would never have gotten hurt like this if I didn't rush in fueled by anger,' Sasuke thinks, starting to berate herself while thinking about how could she be a clan leader if she leads like this.

Sai clears his throat. "We should check up on the important girl in the room," he points out, throwing finger towards Naruto as she looks were the two went.

"Put your shirt back on first. I don't want to have to fight her over you right now," Sasuke teases a bit.

Sai shrugs. "Fine by me. Was getting cold actually," he notes, pulling on his shirt.

* * *

"Ok, so before we go into this gambling place let me go over this again. We are looking for Tsunade the medical kunoichi of the sannin to bring her back to be the Hokage?" Sai asks.

"Uh-huh," Jiraiya says a bit off-put that Sai and Sasuke invited themselves on this mission.

"And we are doing this because she has a major gambling problem with horrible luck to boot. So to find this elusive woman we are checking around for places she would have racked up some debt with right?" Sai asks as the more he questioned it, the more Sasuke and Naruto wondered if this was a good idea.

"Pretty much," Jiraiya says simply.

"How much in debt will this put the village?" Sai asks.

Jiraiya looks silently at him while Naruto nervously pokes her fingers together. As for Sasuke, she has an ashamed expression on her face.

"Sasuke, I think we should sell all stocks the Uchiha clan has in the village before it goes belly up," Sai says quite seriously.

"We can't sell that much. We would lose everything," Sasuke hisses silently to him.

"At least we would have something," Sai says with tears running down his face as he holds her hands.

"It won't be that bad!" Jiraiya yells.

"Then why did you stop in on the bank to sell the stock you owned in the village before we left?" Sai asks as the three lowered a glare at the sannin.

"Anyways moving on," Jiraiya says coughing into his hand, regaining composure. "Why are you two coming?" Jiraiya asks.

"Simple. You are a pervert, we don't trust you alone with our friend as you write the Ichi serious," Sasuke informs.

'Girl's tongue is sharp like Tsunade's,' Jiraiya thinks sweat dropping.

Naruto smiles as she rushes over and hugs Sai at that moment. "I still could have fought them," she boasts happily.

"Sasuke…since we are doing this, how about we take this opportunity to line our clan's pockets?" Sai asks patting Naruto's head, knowing that Kurama would get jealous over this.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Naruto has insanely good luck, I can read a person very well…mom taught me, and your sharingan can predict and see them cheating," Sai says.

Sasuke smirks, crossing her arms in some glee. "A casino hopping adventure?"

"We are going to them anyway, so make the most of it?" Sai asks.

"That's the spirit," Jiraiya says happily.

Sasuke frowns to him. "You are not coming along. You have to keep looking for our replacement Hokage."

"The two places most likely places she would be in is a gambling den or in a bar. Besides, with me, there they wouldn't give you trouble no matter how much you win and I know what to ask," Jiraiya points out.

"Twenty-eighty split," Sai says, starting to negotiate.

"Oh, come on," Jiraiya complains, not really believing this fourteen-year-old was negotiating for his time.

"Too much? Oh, we can make it eighteen-eighty-two split then?" Sai asks with an evil smirk that Sasuke recognized from Ameyuri.

Jiraiya twitches a bit and breathes in. "Fine."

"Now, where do we start?" Sai asks.

* * *

"Well, we came out of that one well, don't you think?" Sai asks, having been at this for around a month now.

Sasuke sighs as she enters the hotel room while wearing a dress. "Unlike the last few, they tried playing hardball when we went to collect our winnings," Sasuke says.

"Well, Yakuza gangs can sometimes be hard to convince," Sai says walking over and hugs her.

"But now they answer to the Uchiha clan. Now, we have more eyes and ears outside of the village, and they now have a vested interest in seeing our clan succeeds," Sasuke says pulling his arms off and heads into the bathroom to change. "Do you think Naruto has made any progress with her training?" Sasuke asks through the door.

Sai smirks. "She's Naruto. She can do anything."

"Including winning us more money. She is also a bit cheap too as all we need to do is take her out for food and ramen," Sasuke calls.

"You think Jiraiya will have found a lead this time," Sai asks, wondering how long before his mom comes looking for them.

"If not, we will keep winning. Also, where is our little good luck charm?" Sasuke asks, wondering.

"Still out training I guess," Sai says taking a seat.

"She better get back soon," Sasuke says before there was a knock on the door.

Jiraiya then entered and looks at Sai. "Come on you two. We are moving on," he informs.

Sai smiles. "What's the next bar?" he asks teasingly.

"Next town over actually," Jiraiya informs.

"Got a lead then?" Sai asks as Sasuke comes out in traveling clothes once more.

Jiraiya didn't answer as he motions them to follow.

* * *

The four look over what appeared to be the famous castle of this town. Now lying in rubble. "Reminds me of some of the damage that our village had because of the summonings," Sai comments, remembering seeing the summoning in action.

"Run!" the local villagers call as they ran by them. Through some quick dialog, Jiraiya got it was a giant snake from one of them before they took off.

"You think it is Sound?" Sai asks.

Jiraiya frowns as they turn towards the direction from where the villagers are running from. "Or something worse," he mentions before running off towards the possible location of the chaos.

When they arrived, all they found were rubble with no signs of the so-called snake or any shinobi. "It seems they left in a hurry," Sasuke says.

"Aw man," Naruto whined, wanting to try out the jutsu she was being taught by Jiraiya in battle.

"You'll get your chance to fight. Don't worry," Sai assures as he gives her a soft pat to the head that made her smile.

'Kid has a knack for being a ladies man. Maybe I can make a spin-off with them as inspiration,' Jiraiya thinks as they started to look around.

After hours of searching to no avail, the four stopped in a tavern to get some food and try and get some information. When they entered, Jiraiya stopped and looked ahead to a long blond woman sitting at a booth. With the two staring at each other until Jiraiya declared, "Tsunade!?"

Tsunade then did the same thing in response. "Jiraiya! What the…why are you here?"

"You are unbelievably lucky," Sai says as he and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Naruto, however, was none the wiser as she sighs in relief of finding this woman. "Finally…now pervy sage won't drag us out of town every time he gets caught peeping in the hot springs," she says happily while Sai picks her up and lets her climb onto his back to rest.

The four proceeded to take a seat at the booth and order food. Sai in between Naruto and Sasuke, as if the girls had decided they could shield Sai from Jiraiya's perviness so he didn't catch it.

"So who are these three Jiraiya? A new apprentice and his two girls?" Tsunade asks after looking the group over.

"Naruto here is the student. Sasuke and I are her friends since…well…" Sai trails off while looking at Jiraiya and Tsunade smirked a bit at the jab.

"I can certainly see that," Tsunade notes, looking over Sasuke while bringing out a deck of cards from inside her clothes and started shuffling.

"So what happened with Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asks, making her pause for a moment before continuing to shuffle.

"Well then, why have you been looking for me?" Tsunade asks, giving Jiraiya the cards to cut.

"You want him to dance around the reason or you want it straight?" Sai asks, seeing this was a game now and making Sasuke facepalm at his impatience.

Tsunade slowly points to him as she stares at Jiraiya. "Is he always this way?"

"I have had to endure his antics for a month. Sorry if my patience is a bit thin," Sai says.

"And the sad thing is that you have the patience of a saint compared to your mom," Naruto comments.

Sai smiles and pets her head. "Well, I would at least try to keep him alive."

"Define try," Tsunade asks.

"I wouldn't use a sword that was so hot it was already glowing like mom," Sai says.

"I think I would like your mom," Tsunade says smirking.

Sai sighs. "And I don't doubt that one bit."

"So, what is the reason?" Shizune asks.

"Well, the village council wants to name you Hokage. Since no jonin is currently up to the task and this guy said he didn't think he was qualified for the job," Sai explains.

"So basically he pushed it to you since the only other sannin is the traitor that recently attacked the village with nearly two armies," Sasuke adds.

"…why are both of you so blunt?" Naruto asks sweat dropping.

After that, the three stayed quiet and listened to the conversation until Naruto got ticked off about her bad-mouthing the kage and challenged her to a fight. Naruto lost badly because of Tsunade's incredible strength in shattering the ground with a finger, creating a fissure and blocking Naruto's incomplete Rasengan. After which, both of them mouthed off a bit and the two wound up making a bet that if Naruto could master the Rasengan in one week from that night, then Tsunade would give Naruto the first Hokage's necklace which, according to Jiraiya, was worth three gold mines and the mountains on top of them.

Sasuke and Naruto started to see money at this before Sai smacked Sasuke on the back of the head, snapping her back to reality before Naruto agreed to it. Sai rubs his head and sighs at this. "Alright. That is enough for tonight," Sai says walking over before starting to drag Naruto towards the hotel.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" she complains, feeling so bothered by how he is dragging her by the collar, but can't help but feel hot and naughty as it pulls up her shirt and shows off her small panties. "I'm not done calling her out yet!"

"You are done for tonight Naruto. You have all week to do that," Sasuke adds following behind.

"I'm still not done!" Naruto calls out before Sasuke gags her with a cloth.

Sai raises an eyebrow as he lifts the girl over his shoulder and keeps her pinned in place. "I am now wondering what else you have."

"I prepared after the first week of traveling on this mission," Sasuke informs.

Sai smiles before wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "And no one here knows who we really are. So I bet we can let loose and enjoy ourselves as normal people if we wanted."

"Why do you think I have been going out in a dress?" Sasuke asks smirking.

Sai chuckles. "Let me put this vixen to bed first and then we can head out for a walk."

"I would like that," Sasuke says.

* * *

Sai hums as he looks around the little village, his mind wandering around and tries to see what he and Sasuke can own next. "Would a castle be too much at this point? Or should we stick to things that would make us money instead of a stronghold or a headquarters," Sai wonders aloud.

He kept thinking to himself on which would be better overall for the Uchiha clan. A castle or just money and influence. Which both sound like great ideas overall, but needs some fine-tuning in certain places. While his thoughts start to turn towards himself and Sasuke, wondering what could they make better about themselves. As of right now, his mind is only thinking of weapons and armor.

Now he is wondering if there is a special battle dress in Sasuke's size to really impress her. As Sai thought this, he looked around and he looked at the castle as it is the landmark of this town and even a tourist attraction while it was still in rubble. Then he started to get an idea, one that would make them money, increase their renown, and get them their castle. An evil smirk started to form and he turned to head back, needing to talk to Sasuke.

Sai knocks on the door a few times before entering. "Hey, Sasuke. I wanted to talk to you about a plan," he spoke up, the first sight being of Naruto snoring upside down off the bed. The sheets spread all around her as she only was in dark blue panties. "And it might help the clan overall."

"If it got you this excited, it must be good," Sasuke says letting him in.

Sai smiles as he helps put Naruto back into bed and looks her over. "It's basically involving that rubble spot of that castle. We buy the place, renovate, get some tourist money, and have a place to put anyone there once finished. Keep watch over the village," Sai explains as he pulls the covers over Naruto after running his hand along her chest to feel her for a bit.

Sasuke stares at Sai for a bit before going over to the window and looks out at where the castle is. Her face seemingly showing that she is thinking about it and going over the plan in her head.

"It may cost a bit with the repairs, but it's an investment in the future," Sai says sitting on his bed.

"We will have to get an estimation of the cost first. We don't need to go bankrupt from getting overly ambitious at this stage," Sasuke says not dismissing the idea before closing the curtains and walks over to Sai, getting onto the bed as well.

Sai smirks. "Isn't that what we are doing every day? Taking on these missions?"

"…we aren't getting paid for this one and you know it," Sasuke says pushing him down and starts hugging him.

Sai grins and wraps his arms around her. "Well…maybe not directly. I mean, Naruto was our biggest payor for all these grabs."

"How many lotteries has she won for us so far?" Sasuke asks.

Sai smiles, running a hand over her back. "Does fifty sound decent?"

"Good enough," Sasuke says before kissing him.

Sai smiles into the kiss, partially broken by Naruto's loud snoring but they didn't let that bother them as Sasuke giggles silently. Something he picked up and she noticed immensely. Sasuke sticks her tongue out at him teasingly, almost showing another side of herself, before going in for another kiss. A knock at the door made her stop and frown towards it.

"Make sure Naruto remains decent, ok?" Sai asks getting up.

Sasuke sighs annoyed and rolls over, watching as he goes to the door. While her eyes flick over to Naruto as she rolls over again and shows only her bare shoulders. "Perfect."

Sai checks the peephole before considering opening the door and sees it is Shizune, that woman that was with Tsunade. "May I help you?" Sai asks opening the door.

Shizune sighs apologetically. "First…I want to apologize for what Tsunade did and how she treated you all. But we have our reasons. And second, came to discuss that necklace since…she seems to just be going for the money there," she explains, looking to the sleeping girl.

"Well, you can try talking to Naruto about it, but she might not be much for conversation right now," Sai says moving to show her Naruto was asleep.

Shizune smiles at the sleeping girl now. "She has determination. I'll give you that one."

"So want to talk while you are here?" Sai asks.

Shizune nods, walking inside and taking a seat at a table. "Well…we can start with your hands there. Training…I presume?" she asks, seeing his bandaged hands and how was wrapped up to his wrists.

Sai says nothing, walking over and joining her after closing the door.

Shizune shakes her head. "Full range of medical knowledge, have to prepare for healing under battle…and I am using my skills to fix her hangovers and injured hands of a new genin," she breathes out, grabbing his hands and looking them over. Her fingers expertly taking off the wrappings without any kind of trouble and her eyes widen. This kind of damage was far greater than she had expected. "What did you do? Take a clever to yourself?" she asks frowning, looking over every part to see where to even start.

"Sai and his mom train very hard," Sasuke informs, watching her closely.

"Judging by the damage and what looks like scars, I would say you have been training with a katana," Shizune says, continuing to work on them.

Sai smiles, somewhat impressed by that deduction. "Good guess. You must be better than any hospital at this point if you can do that."

"Well, I did study under lady Tsunade," Shizune affirms as she kept working.

Sai hisses quietly, trying to not worry Sasuke. "That sounds good. Have you been on the move this entire time though? Like never staying longer than a month or so?"

"That is kinda what we have to do as my lady…" Shizune seems hesitant to say the next part.

Sai became a little interested. "Yes? Something wrong?"

"You haven't heard of the legendary sucker?" Sasuke asks looking at Sai.

"Legendary…sucker?" Sai asks carefully, imagining more of a leech than a gambling loser.

"You should have paid more attention. We took over a few dens Tsunade owes money to," Sasuke says smirking, making Shizune sweat.

"Wait…oh man. That's actually that large tab all over the area," Sai says in realization, giving some chuckles and smiling. "Wow."

"So…do you want to talk to us on Tsunade's behalf on the debt?" Sasuke asks smirking.

Shizune slowly gulps, trying to keep working and not add fuel to the fire that Tsunade is making without even knowing it.

"Sasuke," Sai says motioning her over before starting to whisper to her, making her nod and look thoughtful.

Sasuke smiles and smirks toward Shizune. "So…that debt, since we hold the tab, how about we make it go away?"

"Really?" Shizune asks a bit excited.

"A bit of it," Sasuke informs.

Shizune now looks worried. "What…do we have to do?"

"Well, shaving a few hundred ryo off for healing Sai's hands," Sasuke informs.

Shizune looks between the two now, thinking it shouldn't be too hard for the rest. Maybe a lesson or two on medical ninjutsu. "What about the rest?"

"We are willing to shave off a few thousand every lesson you give us on medical jutsu and how to use them as well," Sasuke adds.

"…that will still take a while…what else?" Shizune asks hopefully. Her mind wondering if this whole mess can handle itself if Tsunade can stop drinking that much…or maybe drink in some bar that they don't own.

"We own the gambling dens," Sasuke smirks.

Shizune slowly sighs and hangs her head. "You are not making this easy."

"I am running a clan here and trying to bring it back from the brink," Sasuke informs.

"That won't be easy wait! What?" Shizune asks in some shock. "The Uchiha clan? Are you really bringing it back?"

"You are looking at the clan head. Also, if you tell anyone I am really a girl, then we will come to collect the debt immediately," Sasuke informs.

Shizune sweats heavily now, thinking that it can happen at any moment. "Oh…don't. I won't tell anything."

"Good, so will you take the deal or no?" Sasuke asks.

Shizune slowly looks away before sighing. "Fine. Just don't keep asking for too much money. We don't have that much."

"Oh, don't worry. We won't start asking for money…yet," Sasuke says.

"Isn't the healing done yet? It looks fine," Sai observes, taking a look over his hands and notices less of the heavy scaring that was there before Shizune came in.

"So when do we start?" Sasuke asks.

"Later…right now, let's get this finished up and then I have to go check on Lady Tsunade," Shizune says, taking another look at his hands to make sure she got everything that can be healed in a few days. "So what is Sai to you?" Shizune asks to change the subject.

Sasuke looks proud at that fact. "My future spouse and clan mate."

"Oh…" Shizune says stopping, not sure how to proceed.

Sai smiles as he looks over his healed hands. "Not bad. This must be nice to have medical knowledge in case something happens, even if something happens to you."

"Which is why I offered her that deal," Sasuke says smirking.

Sai grins. "If she becomes the official Uchiha healer, it would be even better."

"Not that far yet," Sasuke says before leaning over and kisses him.

Sai chuckles and kisses her back. "Love you, sweetie. Now, how about we follow Naruto's example and get some rest. I think you would want some," he teases to Sasuke who gets a light tint to her cheeks.

"Alright," Sasuke says very embarrassedly.

Shizune smiles lightly before getting up and dusting herself off. "Well, I need to get going. I hope you heal the rest with some good nights of sleep. And don't push yourself."

"Telling Sai that is like trying to tell the sun not to set," Sasuke jokes.

Shizune rolls her eyes. "And acts like any other genin I dealt with."

"Sai is not like most," Sasuke informs as she left.

Sai smiles. "She's nice."

"She is," Sasuke says petting him.

Sai sighs and lays his head against her side. "Heh. If I continue as I do, then she would be my twenty-four-seven healer…and mom wouldn't object one bit."

"Maybe not, but you won't have her around that much. I will want to spend private time with you after all," Sasuke reminds.

Sai chuckles. "Okay. Maybe around fifteen hours a day healer," he jokes and gets a light pat on the back.

"Better," Sasuke says before laying down on her bed.

Sai smirks towards her. "That gives us a good nine hours to do anything we want though. So what do you want in the meantime?"

"Sleep. It has been a long day," Sasuke informs.

Sai smiles as he gets up and goes to sit by her, tracing a finger along with her hair as he watches. "Well, I need to make sure the pervy sage doesn't bother any of us when he comes back, so I will take watch for a bit. Sound good?"

"Yeah, just be careful as Orochimaru is in the area," Sasuke informs.

Sai nods. "Don't worry. I am not that reckless."

* * *

"We have learned quite a bit in the last five days," Sasuke comments.

Sai hums as he looks over the new deeds they obtained. "I think some of these are more places for the tabs she racked up."

"I have also been in contact with the merchants and officials in the clan. They think we can barely pull off the plan with the castle with all the additional income we have acquired," Sasuke adds.

Sai smiles towards her. "But…?"

"It will be putting a hold on expanding our district in Konoha itself," Sasuke informs.

"Okay. So a choice of either the castle or the district," Sai says, thinking heavily. "Let me do some math," he says taking out a pencil and starting to write on an empty sheet.

"They agreed on the fact is that the castle is more of a long term investment and, unlike the district, it's a limited-time opportunity," Sasuke informs.

"Yep," Sai says, still writing down calculations on the paper.

"So we decided we will be moving ahead with your idea. Especially since we need a headquarters to coordinate our new operations in the area," Sasuke informs.

"Uh-huh," Sai mutters, still working away.

Sasuke shakes her head, letting Sai work when she got up sensing something.

Sai hums, tapping his chin. "Do we include our personal vaults? Also, they are right outside the door to our floor."

"Sai, the sword now," Sasuke instructs.

Sai hums before getting up and grabs the sword off the table. "I can finish this later," he says walking to the door and places a hand on the handle.

Sasuke activates her sharingan as she waited, her sword ready as well.

Sai nods at her before she stops him and takes out a marked tag. Sai slowly grins while Sasuke gives a small smirk. Afterward, the two hide behind a dresser and bed. Explosive tags with strings attached to them cover the door, making it impossible to open the door without setting them off. Meanwhile, Sai slowly works on making one of his lightning style jutsus to prepare and fire when that door explodes. Sasuke doing the same, albeit, a bit slower while still watching the door. Her plan still wanting to make sure nothing horrible happens to Sai as promised. And since she had some form of a feeling that they were here to get mainly Sai since he is the public face of the clan.

A few moments passed and the door silently moved a bit, triggering the tags, blowing the door and the connecting wall away. Chunks and pieces of the door and wall fly all around the two, with one chunk landing on Sai. Sai smiles and shoves the piece off as he and Sasuke look over and sees the large smoking hole in the wall where the door used to be. Sai chuckles as he holds up his sword. "That went as well as I expected."

"Here they come," Sasuke says as soon figures rushed in.

Sai smirks as he finishes making his last hand sign before his hand becomes covered in sparks and lightning. He then swings his hand around and sends out a lightning ball and then another. Both balls fly around the area, smacking into the walls only to rebound off it. The sparks fly off of the balls and hit anything that was grounded or loose. Cups, utensils, and even a chair from the combined spark made them fly into the air and hit one of them completely, knocking him out against the furniture and wall. "Two!" Sai calls as the balls collided and sent out a shockwave that made them all freeze up and convulse. Even Sasuke and Sai were caught in the wave as Sai sends out another shockwave jutsu of his own, canceling out his and Sasuke's paralyzing lightning. "Go!" Sai orders as he jumps over his cover and slices at another ninja across the chest, spraying blood across him.

Sasuke follows suite and quickly jumps before sliding across the ground, cutting the ankles and then swiping across the knees, sending the ninja to the ground. Sasuke smiles as she stands and stabs her blade into his back, piercing right through with a crunch. "And that's four. With the fifth caught in the blast. We won," she says, placing her foot on the body and tries to pull her sword free. "I guess I did the stab a little too hard."

Sai chuckles and walks over, helping pull out the blade. "So, what now…considering our room is ruined?" he asks looking around at the carnage.

"Well, what can we do after all of Sound attacked us?" Sasuke asks as Sai was already going over how much this would cost them.

Sai hums before going back to his paper. "Well, I have been trying to work things out."

"It should be change compared to what we have planned next," Sasuke says nonchalantly.

"Sure, it is that easy," Sai says sarcastically, knowing how much the next step will cost them.

Sasuke frowns and snatches the paper out of his hands. "What is up next? And I am almost worried to ask that now."

"Rough estimations. We may be looking at a few billion ryo for the castle plan," Sai informs.

Sasuke groans and facepalms with the paper. "Sai…okay. We can work on it. Just…let me get the build-up for the amount and we can get things done," she says turning to him.

"This is why I said that this plan would be a multiple-year one," Sai says.

Sasuke shakes her head and was about to show a part of the paper before seeing something sparking behind him. "Sai!" she yells and he quickly turns to be hit in the face with a lightning punch. Sasuke watches in shock as Sai flies off into the wall with crash into the busted furniture below him. Sasuke then whirls around and swings her sword to slice the ninja across the neck. The ninja choking on his own blood as he holds his neck. Sasuke proceeds to kick him away hard into the wall, a loud crack sounding out as he impacted it.

Sasuke watches the unmoving man for a few moments before rushing over to Sai and shoves the furniture out of the way to see him on the ground. "Sai? Come on, talk," she pants afraid, her breathing picking up as he was unstill for a few moments.

"But, mom, I just did thirty laps," Sai moans, obviously out of it.

"Sai!" Sasuke calls, shaking him and trying to wake him up.

"Please stop," Sai says, sounding a bit woozy. His eyes out of focus.

Sasuke quickly pulls him to herself, holding him close as he tries to focus on her. "Come on, keep talking to me."

"I am not dying. So you can relax," Sai says, resting on her shoulder.

"Yes. But you scared me. Now…how do you feel?" Sasuke asks smiling.

"Better than when Mom trains me personally…but should have Shizune and Tsunade take a look at me. Something's wrong with my eyes. Also, let's never tell mother about that sucker, unless you are a fan of her beating both of our asses?" Sai asks.

Sasuke sighs. "Alright. I'll see if I can get them…but we need a new place to set up first."

"Lead the way," Sai says grabbing a hold of her hand and holds it tightly.

Sasuke sighs in relief as she leads him to another free room. After placing him inside, she went back to grab their things and even the weapons to sell off. As for Sai, she left him with simple food and drinks before going off to find Tsunade and Shizune. When she finally found them, it was on a battlefield. After questioning Shizune, she found out the three Sannin had a fight there and Naruto managed to defeat Kabuto with the Rasengan. Sasuke was impressed by this, but, at first, felt envious of Naruto before mentally smacking herself for nearly falling into that trap again. Even promising herself to not get as greedy and jealous for Sai's sake even.

* * *

"Alright. Make sure he keeps those bandages on for at least three days," Shizune informs Sasuke having finished as Tsunade saw to Naruto and Jiraiya's condition after the battle.

Sasuke sighs in relief. "Thanks. Was worried it would have been permanent."

"Don't worry. It will be fine. You also don't need to worry as his Sharingan will also not be affected by this," Shizune says, finishing wiping her hands off.

Sasuke slowly stops and turns to her. "What?"

"What? Did she say something that I am sure I don't have?" Sai spoke up, looking towards the voices.

"His Sharingan. Although inactive, this shouldn't affect it," Shizune says, unaware she said something that caught both their full attention.

Sasuke slowly looks worried at Sai and moves to sit by him. "Feel any different?" she whispers to him.

"Not really," Sai answers turning his head in her direction.

Sasuke smiles before leaning down and kisses his cheek. "Maybe you should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I will leave you two be," Shizune says leaving the room, not wanting to be the third wheel.

Sasuke shakes her head amused as she watches the healer leave and shut the door behind her. "Now can you sleep or do I need to put you to sleep?" she asks, turning to Sai.

"Will you stay with me?" Sai asks, surprising her.

Sasuke looks him over before sighing. "Sure. But you will promise me you will get some sleep?"

"I will," Sai answers laying onto the bed.

Sasuke shakes her head before laying down next to him. "Night Sai."

* * *

"Is he doing well?" Naruto asks Sasuke as they let Sai rest.

Sasuke sighs as she lightly strokes Sai's head. "Yeah, though still confused. And I have to help him figure all this out."

"Figure out what?" Naruto asks as Sasuke remembers she wasn't there when they were told Sai has the Sharingan. Something that Sasuke is still thinking heavily on and the implications of and if this was some higher power telling her that Sai was the right choice for her partner for life.

Sasuke gives a small pained smile. "His bloodline. He got it after our ambush. And…it's like mine."

"Uhh…" Naruto says completely lost.

Sasuke sighed. "He has Uchiha ancestry," Sasuke tries to make simple.

"Ohhhhhh," Naruto now realizes which makes Sasuke sigh and shake her head.

'…should have figured,' Kurama comments in Naruto's head with her feminine voice.

Naruto whines quietly. "Is he okay? Is he hurt besides his eyes?"

"He is fine. He did take a lightning infused sucker punch is all," Sasuke assures.

"…where is the one who did this?" Naruto asks after being egged on by Kurama.

Sasuke scoffs with a smirk. "I killed him already. Don't worry," she waves off towards her.

"Oh…good…did you make it hurt?" Naruto asks, surprising Sasuke.

Sasuke blinks at her. "Well…I made it quick because I needed to get to Sai."

"Oh, unfortunate," Naruto comments, reflecting Kurama's disappointment.

Sasuke hums before sighing. "Yeah. I wish I could have made him suffer. Maybe shouldn't have kicked him into the wall, but I couldn't risk it," she says, looking down to Sai sleeping away.

"Should we tell Ameyuri?" Naruto asks and Sasuke gives her a 'Are you insane?' look.

"Do you want to kill me?" Sai asks, jolting up the moment that was said.

Naruto yips and jumps before falling off the bed. "…ow…"

"Awake enough to react to that I see," Sasuke says smirking.

Sai shakes his head before smiling. "Is she…showing her panties?" he asks as he looks in Naruto's direction.

"No, Tsunade having her wear pants," Sasuke says with a bit of disapproval.

Sai hums before looking around, trying to hear other things "Man…it sucks like this. Can't even see the beautiful girls in here."

"Shush you," Sasuke says before giving him a kiss.

Sai sighs happily and kisses her back, trying to raise a hand and grab at her. Before he felt something crawling up beside him on the other side. A hand made him pull away and look in that direction. "Yes?"

"Sasuke, no hogging him," Naruto says and Sasuke's eyes widen.

'How could I have never seen this before? Naruto is falling for Sai,' Sasuke thinks as a bit of anger wells up within her as she felt very territorial, but remembers Sai has the sharingan, and now he was in the boat as she was in.

Sai smiles and reaches up before placing his hand on Naruto's head. "It's okay Naruto. I am still your closest friend here."

Naruto smiles as Sasuke sighs. 'This is going to get complicated,' Sasuke thinks.


End file.
